Survivor Cuties
by TJBambi93
Summary: 18 girls from various video games and cartoons join together to play the game of Survivor. Can these girls outwit, outplay, and outlast one another to be the Sole Survivor? Rated T for language and possible sexual references. The winner has been crowned!
1. Episode 1 Younger Prettier Girls

A magnificent cruiser ship was moving across the wonderful waters of Cyprus.

"This is the island of Cyprus. It is here, where 18 young girls will be competing for one million dollars. They range from many species and types. We have anthropomorphic cats, mice, pokemon, birds, foxes, dragons, fish, dogs, and even some regular human girls. It will be the ultimate showdown of the ladies. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast everyone to be the Sole Survivor?"

"39 days, 18 people, 1 survivor!"

– – – – –

"Come on in ladies!"

All 18 survivors entered the deck of the ship, where Jeff was standing with a bowl of reddish pink and purple buffs.

"_Hooray! We're finally beginning the battle of the girls! I'm ready for it!" - Eevee_

"Welcome to Survivor Cuties! All of you look very cute indeed, and I think we have a good group of people so far! In a few moments, I'm going to be calling your names one by one, and sort you into tribes."

Jeff picked out a reddish pink buff.

"First member of the Rose tribe, Pipsy, from _Diddy Kong Racing_."

Jeff picked out a purple buff.

"First member of the Violet tribe, Lady, from _Lady and the Tramp_."

"Next member of the Rose tribe, Konata, from _Lucky Star_."

"Next member of the Violet tribe, Etna, from _Disgaea_."

"Next member of the Rose tribe, Tiny, from _Donkey Kong 64_."

"Next member of the Violet tribe, Blaze, from _Sonic Rush_."

"Next member of the Rose tribe, Kazooie, from _Banjo Kazooie_."

"Next member of the Violet tribe, Cynder, from _Spyro the Dragon_."

"Next member of the Rose tribe, Midna, from _Legend of Zelda_."

"Next member of the Violet tribe, Freddi, from _Freddi Fish_."

"Next member of the Rose tribe, Eevee, from _Pokemon_."

"Next member of the Violet tribe, Sagwa, from _Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat_."

"Next member of the Rose tribe, Vixey, from _Fox and the Hound_."

"Next member of the Violet tribe, Amiga, from _Samba de Amigo_."

"Next member of the Rose tribe, Zobiko, from _House of the Dead EX_."

"Next member of the Violet tribe, Leafeon, from _Pokemon_."

"Last member of the Rose tribe, Bombette, from _Paper Mario_."

"Finally, the last member of the Violet tribe, Gabby, one of TJ's OCs."

Everyone got their buffs on and got situated.

"On each side of this boat, is a raft containing everything your gonna need for the next 39 days. Follow the map to your new home. Good luck, and have fun girls!"

**Rose: Bombette, Eevee, Kazooie, Konata, Midna, Pipsy, Tiny, Vixey, and Zobiko**

**Violet: Amiga, Blaze, Cynder, Etna, Freddi, Gabby, Lady, Leafeon, and Sagwa**

– – – – –

Rose Day 1

All 9 girls arrived at their camp, ready to start.

"_Omigod, this'll be so much fun! I wonder who's gonna step up and lead. Men usually do that, and we're all girls." - Pipsy_

Kazooie, Tiny, and Bombette went into the jungle to observe possible camp sites.

"I like it here," smiled Tiny, "What about you guys?"

Kazooie shrugged, while Bombette nodded, "This'll seem like a great spot."

"As long as it's under the trees." muttered Kazooie.

Tiny nodded, "Yeah, I think it'll rain a lot."

"_Building shelter is priority number one. If we don't get shelter, we may most likely sleep in the rain." - Tiny_

Konata and Midna inspected the crate full of supplies.

"Well," started Konata, "We have rice, and a machete. That's about it."

"That sucks..." sighed Midna.

"_Why were we given so little? I know we get rewards later, but come on!" - Midna_

Soon, everyone was on their own, working to build shelter.

Kazooie and Midna were alone in the jungle collecting wood.

"I don't know if anyone is playing yet." wondered Kazooie.

Midna shrugged, "They should be playing, it's Survivor."

"_I love this whole survival game, but it's game time. Screw the shelter stuff. I mean, yeah I'll work on it, but I'm here to play a game." - Kazooie_

"Well, I'm here for that sister!" smirked Kazooie.

"So, you want to work together, is what your asking?" asked Midna.

Kazooie nodded, "We'll need more though."

Midna thought about it.

"_I trust Kazooie, but who else should we trust to have our back? Hmm..." - Midna_

– – – – –

Violet Day 1

All 9 girls arrived at their beach, ready to start.

"_Finally! We're finally here! It took us a long time to get here." - Cynder_

Etna, Lady, and Blaze opened up the supply crate, and all of them we're disappointed.

"Only rice and a machete?" complained Etna, "That sucks!"

"_I am not happy with how much stuff we got. From I knew from the Prince when he went on Survivor, he had a lot of stuff. Too bad he only lasted 6 days." - Etna_

"Well, I have fire within me," noted Blaze, "So we'll have a fire in no time."

Everyone was grateful for Blaze.

"That's slick!" smiled Gabby, "Try it!"

Blaze did so, and the camp fire erupted into flames.

Everyone was impressed, except Etna.

"_The Prince was able to strike a rock and make fire. But I guess Blaze is just better then him, which she is." - Etna_

"_My brother made fire using his maracas, but this was much faster. I thank Blaze for getting us early fire." - Amiga_

It was then decided that they would cook the rice right away. Lady and Sagwa took that role.

"Oh," sighed Lady, "I hope the rice is cooked well."

Sagwa smiled, "I'm sure it'll be good."

Lady smiled back, "Thanks, that's more reassuring."

"_Quite honestly, I don't want to cook any rice, since we need to ration it, since I doubt any of us will be fishing." - Lady_

"And besides," continued Sagwa, "We have Freddi, and she is part fish, remember."

Lady nodded, "I do remember her saying that. I think fish would be more satisfying then rice, in my opinion."

"_We need to catch some fish, otherwise, we're gonna have to use all of our rice, and that won't be good." - Sagwa_

– – – – –

Rose Day 2

Early in the morning, Midna, Tiny, and Pipsy were hanging out by the fire pit, unlit.

"We need fire soon." noted Pipsy.

Both Midna and Tiny nodded.

"_Fire is essential, and we really need it. The Violet tribe has a fire breathing dragon on their tribe...we don't." - Tiny_

"Doesn't Bombette a bob-omb?" asked Midna.

Pipsy nodded, "But wouldn't that hurt her?"

Tiny shrugged, "I have no clue, but it's all we have."

So after some persuasion on Midna's part, Bombette was eager to self destruct, and hope fire comes.

"But seriously?" asked Kazooie, "Could fire really be made that way?"

Bombette nodded, "It should. But if it doesn't, we need to come on strong at the immunity challenge."

"_We need to get fire, but if we can't get it from me, then we need to win the challenge." - Bombette_

Konata and Tiny made the fire pit, and Bombette got in the middle of it.

"Ready?" asked Tiny.

Bombette nodded, completely nervous.

"GO!" yelled Tiny.

Bombette blew up, and was thrown up in the air, and landed in Zobiko's arms.

Tiny and Konata blew at the smoke left from the explosion...

"_We couldn't get a fire, sadly. But I'm sure if we focus hard, we'll get fire from the challenge." - Tiny_

– – – – –

Violet Day 2

Gabby, Cynder, and Leafeon were going down to the beach.

"Yay! Beach time!" cheered Gabby.

"_We always need to relax every now and then. I don't wanna look lazy though, cause that'll hurt me." - Gabby_

"Everything looks beautiful at the beach." sighed Cynder.

Leafeon nodded, "I agree."

Back at the camp, Lady, Freddi, and Blaze were all working on updating the shelter.

"_All of the younger, prettier girls are spending their time at the beach, while the more mature, older girls are working their butts off. I hope there isn't an age gap there." - Blaze_

"Where is everyone?" asked Lady, since she, Freddi, and Blaze were the only ones working.

Freddi pointed out to the beach.

"Their all out at the beach, well, at least 3 of them."

Lady sighed, "We really need to finish the shelter tonight."

"_I cannot afford to sleep under an unfinished shelter. It'll drain us out completely." - Lady_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"2 sets of 3 tribe members would be belted together and have to dig up two bags of puzzle pieces in the sand and deliver them to the three remaining tribe members. There are 12 buried pieces, but in order to succeed, you need the 2 exact pieces for your puzzle. Then the three will assemble the puzzle pieces. First tribe to do so, wins immunity."

Jeff revealed the immunity idol, which was a small golden statue of Jess and Jada of Survivor past standing back to back.

"Along with immunity, you will receive flint for fire. Let's get started."

Rose

Set 1: Pipsy, Vixey, and Midna

Set 2: Kazooie, Konata, and Tiny

Puzzle: Eevee, Bombette, and Zobiko

Violet

Set 1: Blaze, Etna, and Leafeon

Set 2: Freddi, Cynder, and Amiga

Puzzle: Lady, Sagwa, and Gabby

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes got out to an early start. Leafeon and Vixey were digging through the sand easily for their tribes, while Blaze was burning through the sand. But both tribes seemed to be neck and neck delivering the first puzzle piece.

Set 2 for both tribes ran out. With Cynder's fire powers, and Freddi's quick thinking, Violet took an early lead, when Kazooie, Konata, and Tiny could not work well together.

Lady, Sagwa, and Gabby began working on Violet's puzzle. Even though Rose was catching up to them, it was too late.

"Violet wins immunity!"

All of Violet hugged and cheered.

"Congrats Violet, no tribal council. As for Rose, you guys do have tribal council, where one of you will be the first person voted out. See you then."

– – – – –

Rose Day 3

Kazooie and Midna went into the jungle, to plan for tonight.

"I feel safe," said Kazooie cockily, "But we need allies and a target for tonight."

Midna nodded.

"_We lost immunity, and unfortunately one of us has to leave tonight." - Midna_

"From what I know," noted Midna, "I trust Pipsy."

Kazooie nodded, "As long as her mouth is kept shut about the alliance, she's in."

"_I'm not sure about Pipsy, since she does have a wild personality. She could expose us." - Kazooie_

Meanwhile, Konata, Vixey, and Tiny were sitting around the camp fire.

"I honestly think," said Konata, "That Zobiko should go home."

"Why?" asked Vixey thoughtfully.

"She's not the strongest, being a zombie, so I think we need to make our tribe stronger." noted Konata.

Tiny nodded, thinking of other things.

"_Konata is a smart girl, according to what I know of Lucky Star. Maybe that'll be dangerous later on." - Tiny_

Tiny went to talk with Kazooie, who was out by the beach.

"I honestly am between two possible votes." said Tiny.

"Which two?" asked Kazooie.

"Konata and Zobiko." replied Tiny.

Kazooie nodded.

"_This could be perfect for me. Me, Pipsy, and Midna could tag along with what Tiny wants to do, and hopefully, that person goes home." - Kazooie_

"Who's more a threat?" asked Kazooie.

"Well, I think Konata might get power if given the chance, and Zobiko's just weak, I think." replied Tiny.

Kazooie nodded, "I would vote Konata. She cannot lead this tribe."

Tiny nodded, a bit wary of Kazooie.

"_I think Kazooie wants power, or perhaps the leadership of Rose. Should she get it, she can go far. I'm not sure if I trust her." - Tiny_

– – – – –

The Rose tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab the torch, dip it in, and get fire. This is your life at tribal council. If that fire goes out, you go home."

Everyone took a seat.

"So, we have all girls in this game. Pipsy, how hard will this game be without a male tribe member?" asked Jeff.

"Very. Most of us here, are way weaker then most of the men. But we have to make due of what we got. No men, no strength. But girls do have the mental stability!" replied Pipsy.

"Bombette, do you agree with Pipsy?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I think some girls here on Rose are strong, and we just need to find who it is, and place them in the ring for combat. We need to beat Violet." replied Bombette.

"Midna, how do you vote to strengthen your tribe?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting to...well, not strengthen the tribe, but it's all about the numbers for me." replied Midna.

"Already?" asked Jeff, surprised.

Midna nodded.

"Eevee, is the game already going?" asked Jeff.

"Well, for some it is. I'm not playing yet, not until someone comes up to me with an alliance offer." replied Eevee.

"Konata, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"Not what Midna's doing, that's for sure. I'm voting for the weaker links." replied Konata.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bombette, your up."

– – –

Kazooie's Vote: Sorry blue-haired girl, I'm gonna take over from here on out. (Konata)

Konata's Vote: This is nothing personal, I'm just voting with the rest of the tribe. (Zobiko)

Tiny's Vote: When I cast this vote, I hope I'm not creating a dictator in the process. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Zobiko. (She nodded.)

…

Zobiko. Two votes Zobiko.

…

…

Zobiko. That's three votes Zobiko.

…

Konata. One vote Konata.

…

Konata. Two votes Konata, three votes Zobiko. (She nodded.)

…

Konata. Tied three votes Konata, three votes Zobiko.

…

…

…

Konata. Four votes Konata, three votes Zobiko.

First person voted out of Survivor Cuties, Konata. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Konata sighed as she brought her torch up to Jeff.

"Konata, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Konata left without a word.

"In the loss of Konata, you now have fire. With it, you can cook your rice. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

Konata – Midna, Kazooie, Zobiko, Vixey, Tiny, and Pipsy

Zobiko – Konata, Eevee, and Bombette


	2. Episode 2 Miserable Night

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_18 girls from various games, cartoons, and anime, come to the island nation of Cyprus to play Survivor. They were separated into two tribes; Rose and Violet._

_At the Rose tribe, it was Kazooie was the one ready to play the game, and made an alliance with Midna, Pipsy, and Tiny._

_At Violet, it was Etna who took control, but the younger generation was having the most fun. Gabby, Leafeon, and Cynder were not doing much, and just hung out by the beach._

_At their first immunity challenge, Violet pulled ahead when Konata, Kazooie, and Tiny could not work together well. Violet ended up winning the first challenge._

_Before Rose's tribal council, Konata brought up the fact that Zobiko was a weak link, but both Tiny and Kazooie wanted Konata out, seeing her as the strongest mental threat._

_At tribal council, Konata ended up being the first person voted out of Survivor Cuties. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight._

**Rose: Bombette, Eevee, Kazooie, Midna, Pipsy, Tiny, Vixey, and Zobiko**

**Violet: Amiga, Blaze, Cynder, Etna, Freddi, Gabby, Lady, Leafeon, and Sagwa**

– – – – –

Rose Day 4

Bombette and Eevee were both worried after tribal council.

"Did you vote Zobiko?" asked Eevee.

Bombette nodded, "Yeah. I feel like we're on the outside."

"_Last night, me and Bombette voted with Konata, seeing as Zobiko was the weakest. Unfortunately, Konata went home." - Eevee_

"I want to get back in this," noted Eevee.

"But who do we go to?" asked Bombette.

Eevee thought about it, "We need to try to work on Vixey, or even Pipsy. If those two go with us, I think we stand a chance."

"_If Vixey and Pipsy work with us, then we might be able to get back into the mix. I wouldn't count me and Eevee out just yet!" - Bombette_

Meanwhile, Tiny and Vixey were talking.

"Where do you stand?" asked Tiny.

Vixey shrugged, "Wherever the majority goes, hun."

"_I don't trust Kazooie, and if I can get a vote against her or one of her allies, then I'll be fine." - Tiny_

"If I told you that," started Tiny, "the majority wants Kazooie or one of her allies out, would you vote for one of them?"

Vixey nodded, "I don't want to ruffle feathers, or be on the outside. So yeah I would."

"_My whole strategy is sticking with the majority, and stay low under the radar." - Vixey_

– – – – –

Violet Day 4

Etna and Blaze were watching the younger crowd; Cynder, Leafeon, and Gabby, having fun at the beach.

"Those three hardly do anything." muttered Etna.

Blaze nodded, "But Cynder and Leafeon are strong in the challenges, to an extent."

"_Cynder, Leafeon, and Gabby do not do anything at camp, unless someone kindly asks them so. That 'someone' always has to be Lady." - Etna_

"They never listen to me," said Etna, annoyed, "Only Lady."

"Perhaps that's because Lady is more kinder then you." reminded Blaze.

Etna scoffed, "Bleh, tell me that later."

"_I want Lady out, so I could lead. But for now, those young girls have to go home." - Etna_

Meanwhile, at the beach, the girls were swimming in the water.

"Ah," sighed Leafeon, "The water feels so perfect!"

Cynder nodded, "Yup! I wish we could just live here, and not in the forest."

"Oh c'mon Cynder," pouted Leafeon, "The forest is the best place!"

Cynder chuckled, "Because your a grass-type pokemon."

"_I love living in the jungle, since it's my natural habitat. None of my other tribemates have experienced the jungle for long periods of time." - Leafeon_

Gabby splashed in the water, "Anyone up for Marco-Polo?"

Cynder shook her head, "No thanks, I'm going back up to camp."

"Leafeon?"

Leafeon shook her head as well, "Nah, I'm going with Cynder. Why don't you come with us Gabby?"

Gabby sighed, "Might as well..."

"_I love having fun! I just wish Cynder and Leafeon could see that as well." - Gabby_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Violet tribe entered the challenge area.

"Violet, get your first look at the new Rose tribe; Konata voted out, last tribal council."

Everyone nodded, uninterested.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"4 of you will swim out into the lake, and dive underwater. There, you will find 4 objects scattered around a treasure chest. One at a time, throw an object into the treasure chest. Once all 4 objects are in the chest, all 4 tribe mates will bring the chest back to shore. First tribe back to shore, wins reward."

Jeff reveals blankets and tarps.

"You'll be warm tonight, as you'll have this reward, to keep you comfy. Let's get started."

Rose

Competing: Bombette, Tiny, Midna, and Kazooie

Violet

Competing: Cynder, Blaze, Etna, and Leafeon

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Bombette and Cynder dived out into the water first. Bombette was slightly faster then Cynder at swimming, as she got to the chest before Cynder did. Bombette put her object into the chest, and swam back to shore.

Tiny went out next. Cynder dived underwater and threw her object into the chest. Tiny was not far behind her, and she got her object in the chest as well.

Blaze and Midna were next for their tribes, and they were neck and neck at swimming. They were still neck and neck returning to shore after they put the item in the chest.

Etna and Kazooie were next, with Rose having a 3-2 lead. Etna was giving it all she got with her swimming, while Kazooie struggled a tad. Etna was bringing Violet up a spot, tieing it up at 3-3.

Once Etna got back, Leafeon went out next. She was quick in the water, despite her obvious pokemon type. But Kazooie was just getting done with getting the final item in the chest. By the time she was finished, so was Leafeon.

The other 3 tribe mates from each tribe dived back into the water to help Leafeon and Kazooie drag the chest back to shore. Only one made it back first...

…

…

…

…

…

"ROSE WINS REWARD!"

All of Rose cheered and hugged.

"Congrats Rose, you have blankets, pillows, and a tarp. You should have an easy night tonight. As for Violet, you have nothing. See you later."

– – – – –

Violet Night 4

Tonight was a very bad night to lose the reward.

Why? Cause it was storming very hard. Rain poured all over Violet's camp, and thunder roared loudly.

One tribe member got out of the shelter, and ran into the forest, and hid inside of a tree.

"_I knew I had to get out the rain, it was freaking me out. There was a tree with a small hole, enough to fit me inside. But I never slept a wink that night. It was miserable..." - ?_

– – – – –

Violet Day 5

Everyone woke up after the heavy storm.

"Hot damn," snorted Etna, "What a night!"

"I know," sighed Blaze, "At least I got some sleep."

"_Man, that storm was awful. God awful, in fact. This must be God's way of telling us that we should have won the reward." - Blaze_

No one was worried, for the exception of Lady.

"Where's Leafeon?" she asked, very concerned for her tribemate.

Everyone shrugged.

Sagwa spoke up, "I think I heard someone getting out of the shelter last night, maybe that was her."

Lady nodded, and went for a walk in the jungle.

"_No one just leaves the shelter in the middle of a storm. I think Leafeon was getting scared." - Lady_

"I hope she finds her," hoped Cynder.

Both Gabby and Amiga nodded.

Meanwhile, Lady was taking a very long walk, but then she began to hear faint voices.

"Hmm?"

What she heard were some faint sniffing and sobbing.

"I knew it," confirmed Lady, "She was frightened by the storm."

Lady was searching behind each tree, until she found Leafeon inside a small hole in a tree. Her cheeks strained of tears, and her eyes were red. She was shaking violently.

"Dear," asked Lady softly, "What are you doing out here?"

Leafeon looked at Lady, "T-t-trying to st-st-stay dry."

"Hun, this isn't a comfortable place for you." said Lady.

"I know that, but that storm was so scary, and I was miserable the whole night." sniffed Leafeon.

"You didn't sleep I take it?" asked Lady.

Leafeon nodded, still shaking a little bit.

"_When I saw poor Leafeon in that tree, I felt very bad for her. My children have gone through several stages like that. It's not a fun thing to go through." - Lady_

"Have you gone through this before?" asked Lady, still concerned.

Leafeon shook her head, "Never. My home had very little rainfall, and when it did, it rarely stormed."

Leafeon began to well up more tears, "I'm too scared Lady! I don't want to go through stuff like this any more!"

"Don't worry about it Leafeon," soothed Lady, "You can pull it through."

"I don't know if I can." sniffed Leafeon.

Lady carefully pulled Leafeon out of tree, and gave her a hug.

"Just remember," Lady said smoothly, "That your tribe here will protect you; in life, and in this game. Don't quit on us, please."

Leafeon shook her head, "I don't want to quit, I just don't want to go through another rough night..."

"Well, stay with us in the shelter," offered Lady, "If it storms again, then our tribe will 'protect' you, in a sense."

Leafeon smiled slightly, "Thank you Lady."

"_I'm glad Lady pulled me through. She is such an inspiration. Had she not come, I'd probably quit the game." - Leafeon_

Both Lady and Leafeon returned to camp.

– – – – –

Rose Day 5

Midna and Pipsy were talking in the shelter, while everyone else was working.

"So," said Midna, "Your good with me and Kazooie?"

Pipsy nodded gleefully, "Of course I am!"

"_I have to trust Pipsy, since with her she gives us three in numbers. If we get Tiny and maybe Vixey, we'll have 4 or 5." - Midna_

"Me, you, and Kazooie, are set to go far." smiled Midna.

"Who do we take down first?" asked Pipsy.

Midna shrugged, "I have no idea. Me and Kazooie haven't found a target yet."

"Oh." sighed Pipsy.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Midna.

Pipsy shrugged, "Nope!"

"_I'm glad Midna offered me a spot in her alliance. I just hope I can trust Kazooie too. I already trust Midna." - Pipsy_

Meanwhile, Tiny was talking to Zobiko.

"What's the update?" asked Zobiko.

Tiny shrugged, "I want to take out Kazooie, or at least one of her allies."

"Who are her allies?" asked Zobiko.

Tiny shrugged again, "Only Midna, but there could be more."

"_Since I'm trying to take down Kazooie, I need allies. Right now, Zobiko is a weak link, and she'll help me out, or else she could go home. That's 2, and hopefully Vixey will join me." - Tiny_

"But listen," said Tiny, "Your worries of going home will lower once both of them are gone. I think they are after you."

Zobiko perked up, "Really? Wow."

"_I know I probably lied there, but I don't really know what Kazooie and Midna are gonna do tonight." - Tiny_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Violet."

Lady did so.

"For today's challenge, it's very, very simple. 3 members will be tied against a pole on a raft, which out at the ocean. Back at the beach, 3 other tribe members will attempt to pull the tied up tribe members back to shore. Along the way, the tied up members can try to untie themselves. Either way, first tribe to untie all their tribe members whether by yourself or help of your tribe, and get on the mat, wins immunity."

Rose

Tied Up: Eevee, Pipsy, and Vixey

Pulling the Raft: Tiny, Bombette, and Kazooie

Violet

Tied Up: Freddi, Leafeon, and Sagwa

Pulling the Raft: Blaze, Cynder, and Etna

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All the tied up members tried to get a start on untying themselves. Eevee and Pipsy were using their sharp teeth to cut through the many ropes. Rose had a lead on pulling the raft over Violet

Eevee had finished untieing herself, while Pipsy was getting closer and closer to finish herself. Leafeon and Vixey were getting close to finish their untieing. Rose was getting closer and closer to finishing their pull back to shore. Violet had ways to go.

Pipsy finally finished her untieing, and Rose had finally gotten back to shore. Violet gave up, since Vixey was almost done with her untieing that her tribe helped her out, and ran to the mat.

"ROSE WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Rose hugged and cheered.

"Good job Rose, you finally won your first immunity challenge. With that, you have no tribal council. But for Violet, you have a date with me tonight. One of you will be going home tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Violet Day 6

Etna, Blaze, Lady, and Freddi were gathered in the jungle.

"So," asked Blaze, "Any ideas?"

"I honestly think one of the three young girls have to go home." noted Etna.

"_Tonight, either Gabby, Leafeon, or Cynder is going home tonight. Question is, which one?" - Etna_

"Which one though?" asked Blaze.

"It can't be Cynder, though," noted Freddi, "She's stronger then Leafeon or Gabby."

"She's right," noted Lady, "Cynder is more valuable to us then the other two."

"How is Leafeon doing?" asked Blaze to Lady.

"She's doing better then yesterday," reassured Lady, "I think she'll come of great use later, I hope."

"_Leafeon has been worrying me a lot, mentally. I think she's gonna bring us down if she stays." - Blaze_

"I'd rather see Gabby go home over Leafeon," said Etna, "Gabby drives me up a wall with her talking."

"_Gabby annoys me at times. I mean, yeah it's cute when it is, but I rather eliminate her over the other two younger girls." - Etna_

"So it's Gabby?" asked Freddi.

"I'm all for Gabby." noted Blaze.

"Lady?" asked Etna.

Lady nodded, "Very well. Gabby it is then."

Meanwhile, Gabby, Cynder, and Leafeon were talking.

"Are you doing better, Leafeon?" asked Cynder kindly.

Leafeon nodded, "It was rough yesterday, but I'm still here to play."

"_I'm glad Leafeon is still in high spirits about the game itself. Sure, the weather is terrible, but hey, the game's the awesome part." - Cynder_

"Who are we voting tonight?" asked Gabby.

Cynder shrugged, "You tell me."

"I was thinking about voting Amiga. Out of everyone here, I've gotten to know her the least." noted Gabby.

Leafeon nodded, "I think we're all in agreement there, right?"

Cynder nodded, "Yeah. I'll vote Amiga."

"_We will miss Amiga, but hey, someone has to go home." - Gabby_

"I'll go talk with Sagwa, and see if she'll vote with us." noted Cynder.

"_I hope it isn't a 'blow-up-in-your-face' plan. I want all three of us to stay." - Cynder_

– – – – –

The Violet tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab the torch, dip it in, and get fire. This is your life at tribal council. If that fire goes out, you go home."

Everyone took a seat.

"So, welcome to tribal council, where one of you will be going home. Gabby, how worried are you tonight." asked Jeff.

"You always have to be worried Jeff, or else we'd be cocky. I don't think any of us are cocky." replied Gabby.

"Amiga, do you agree with Gabby?" asked Jeff.

"I can't say for much. I agree with her saying none of us are cocky, but you don't have to be worried and be cocky at the same time." replied Amiga.

"Lady, how are you voting?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for someone in the minority group. They placed themselves in that position, and I hate to be voting them out, but it's a game." replied Lady.

"Cynder, do you feel worried?" asked Jeff.

"Not very, but you'd never know. I think the tribe would be making a mistake getting rid of me, though." replied Cynder.

"Leafeon, are you still in it to win it?" asked Jeff.

"I've had a rough night earlier, and it really brought me down hard. But with the help of my tribe members, I really got to thinking, 'Maybe I can pull it out!'." replied Leafeon.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Amiga, your up."

– – –

Etna's Vote: Sorry girl, but I have to take you out, since my alliance told me so. (Gabby)

Gabby's Vote: I really haven't got to know you much, sorry. (Amiga)

Sagwa's Vote: This is the best move right now, no offense. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Gabby. (She nodded.)

…

Amiga. One vote Gabby, one vote Amiga. (Amiga raised her eyebrows.)

Gabby. Two votes Gabby, one vote Amiga.

…

Amiga. Tied two votes Amiga, two votes Gabby. (Both girls were worried.)

…

…

Gabby. Three votes Gabby, two votes Amiga.

…

…

Amiga. Tied again. Three votes Gabby, three votes Amiga. (Amiga was extremely paranoid.)

…

…

Gabby. Four votes Gabby, three votes Amiga.

Second person voted out of Survivor Cuties, Gabby. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Gabby sighed as she brought up her torch.

"Gabby, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Gabby waved goodbye, "Good luck Cynder and Leafeon!"

"Well, you voted out the cute dalmatian, and now your tied back up with Rose. Hopefully, you can overcome that tie, and take advantage. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Amiga – Leafeon, Cynder, and Gabby

Gabby – Amiga, Etna, Sagwa, Blaze, Freddi, and Lady

Little back story on Gabby, and her brother Dribbles. (I don't know if I talked about Dribbles yet.)

Gabby and Dribbles are based on two dogs I've met in my life. Same names and everything. Gabby was very talkative and barked a lot. Dribbles, well, dribbled a lot, and also whined a lot.

Gabby's real name was Gabriela, or Gabby for short. For Dribbles, even though my OC of him has a name of Dwayne, Dribbles' full name is actually 'Cupid Dribbles'.

Dribbles, as far as I know, is still alive and living on a farm. Gabby, however, passed away couple years ago.


	3. Episode 3 Snake In Sheeps Clothing

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Bombette and Eevee felt on the outside after tribal council, since they were the only ones who voted in the minority group. Bombette wanted to get back to the top._

_At Violet, Etna got jealous of Lady's kind and quiet leadership. But Etna was still focusing on the younger girls; Gabby, Cynder, and Leafeon._

_Rose won a comfort reward, and sent Violet to a very stormy night without a tarp._

_The storm frightened poor Leafeon to the verge of quitting, but Lady, being the mother figure she is, helped Leafeon through this tough time._

_At Rose, Tiny was trying to get people to vote out Kazooie, seeing her as a threat later down the road. She recruited Vixey and Zobiko, so far._

_Rose won the immunity challenge, and sent Violet to their first tribal council._

_The alliance of Etna, Lady, Blaze, and Freddi discussed voting out one of the younger girls. Etna wanted Gabby to go, more then the other 2. Meanwhile, the younger crowd wanted to take out Amiga, seeing her as a possible weak link._

_At tribal council, the tribe bonded together against the 3 young girls, and voted Gabby out of the tribe. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Rose: Bombette, Eevee, Kazooie, Midna, Pipsy, Tiny, Vixey, and Zobiko**

**Violet: Amiga, Blaze, Cynder, Etna, Freddi, Lady, Leafeon, and Sagwa**

– – – – –

Violet Day 7

Cynder was confused after the vote.

"_Why is it, that Gabby was voted out? Surely she was stronger then some of the people here, like Amiga, Sagwa, and Freddi." - Cynder_

Leafeon joined up with her, on the beach.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Cynder shrugged, "I have no clue. I'm thinking if anything, your next. They think I'm stronger then you."

"Well, you are." noted Leafeon.

"_I don't want to go home too early...I know some people here will save me." - Leafeon_

Meanwhile, Amiga and Sagwa were talking.

"Why did I get votes?" asked Amiga.

"Gabby's group targeted you, they told me to vote you," said Sagwa, "But I didn't."

Amiga smiled slightly, "Thanks, but still...why?"

"_Amiga doesn't understand that she is a weak link in our tribe. Reason I didn't vote her is because I like her, and she seems nice." - Sagwa_

"I wouldn't worry, though," reassured Sagwa, "I think Leafeon and Cynder are gonna be the next two to go home."

"_I hope Sagwa is right, I don't want to be voted out too early." - Amiga_

– – – – –

Rose Day 7

Vixey and Midna were walking through the jungle.

"_I do not trust Tiny's motives. Her plan to eliminate Kazooie might come back to haunt her, and if I go with it, it'll take me out." - Vixey_

"Tiny and I were talking 2 days ago," began Vixey, "And she wants to take you and Kazooie out."

Midna seemed shocked, "Wow, really? I thought we had her on our side."

Vixey nodded, "Yeah well, I don't trust her. She's playing this game way too early. Both you guys are strong players."

"_When Vixey told me that Tiny was planning on voting either me or Kazooie out, it really worried me. I wanted to take action." - Midna_

After Vixey left, Midna went to Kazooie and Pipsy, who were in the shelter.

"Guess what I heard from Vixey," said Midna.

"What?" grunted Kazooie.

"Tiny wants us out."

Kazooie shook her head, fuming.

"_Little bitch. Why bother keeping her around? She's just as worthless as Eevee or Bombette; who are the weakest players on Rose." - Kazooie _

Pipsy thought something was gonna happen, "Don't go confront her Kazooie, you'll only make a scene..."

Kazooie shrugged, "Doesn't matter, she's making herself a snake in front of everyone here."

Pipsy sighed. Midna shook her head.

"I can't believe it..." she sighed.

"Yeah well she better believe it," snapped Kazooie, "since if we lose immunity she is going home!"

"_I've had enough of Tiny's antics. The girl is a snake in sheep's clothing, and needs to leave before I snap." - Kazooie_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Rose tribe entered the challenge area.

"Rose, get your first look at the new Violet tribe; Gabby voted out, last tribal council."

No one was very surprised.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"In pairs of 2, 4 of you will be in boats. You must attempt to sink the enemy boats in any way possible, using your own abilities and tricks. First tribe to sink both of the enemy tribe's boats, wins reward."

Jeff reveals fishing gear.

"There are a lot of fish out here in Cyprus. If your lucky, you'll make it big with this set of fishing gear. Let's get started."

Rose

Boat 1: Midna and Bombette

Boat 2: Zobiko and Vixey

Violet

Boat 1: Cynder and Etna

Boat 2: Blaze and Amiga

"Survivor's ready? GO!"

Cynder and Etna attacked Midna and Bombette's boat really hard, with Etna tearing the boat apart with her giant ax, and Cynder burning through it with her fire breath. Zobiko and Vixey, however, were doing great damage to Blaze and Amiga, since they were not paying attention enough to Zobiko and Vixey.

Blaze was hoping to put a huge end to the reward with a bang, by throw a lot of fireballs at the Rose boats. Zobiko and Vixey were smart to start rowing away from her and Amiga. However, Blaze was not thinking clearly when she aimed for Midna and Bombette's boat.

Bombs and Fire do not mix.

**KABOOM!**

Bombette blew up, along with the two Violet boats, and Bombette's own boat. The only boat left was Zobiko and Vixey, who paddled away.

"This challenge certainly ends off with a bang. ROSE WINS REWARD!"

All of Rose hugged and cheered.

"Well Rose, you now have won 3 challenges compared to Violet's one victory. Good job. As for Violet, nothing for you guys, see you later for the next challenge."

– – – – –

Rose Day 8

Eevee, Zobiko, and Pipsy went out to fish early in the morning.

"_Yesterday, we won fishing gear, and Zobiko wanted to try them out, so me and Pipsy decided to join her out on the raft." - Eevee_

"Whatcha plan on catching, Zobiko?" asked Pipsy eagerly.

Zobiko shrugged, "I don't know. Anything I catch, I guess."

"Let's try to feed the entire tribe though!" squeaked Pipsy.

Zobiko nodded.

Eevee giggled at Pipsy's antics.

"_Pipsy is so cute! She reminds me of a special someone. I hope me and her can be really tight friends. I don't want any alliances with her, just a mutual friendship." - Eevee_

So after a while after talking about friends and family, Zobiko finally caught a fish.

"Finally!" grunted Zobiko.

"_I'm not sure what Jeff means by 'a lot of fish', I barely see any out there!" - Zobiko_

"Yay!" cheered Pipsy, "You got one, and boy is it big!"

Zobiko nodded, "This is all I could find...so it'll have to do."

"_I'm trying to raise my stock a bit. I need to prove useful to Rose, otherwise, I could be going home." - Zobiko_

– – – – –

Violet Day 8

Lady, Freddi, and Blaze were all talking in the shelter about family.

"You have a boyfriend, Blaze?" asked Freddi, curiously.

Blaze blushed a bit, "Yeah, I do. His name is Silver. He's a white hedgehog."

Both Lady and Freddi nodded in interest.

"What about you, Freddi?" asked Blaze, teasingly, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, uh..." said Freddi, blushing as well, "yes, I do. His name is Luther."

"_Luther and I were best friends during our detective work we did together. But we had mutual feelings for one another, and we got together." - Freddi_

"Is he cute?" asked Blaze.

Freddi blushed brighter, "Blaze, stop it!"

Blaze chuckled, and looked at Lady, "What about you, Lady? You have a special someone?"

Lady nodded, "I do. I have a husband."

Both Blaze and Freddi were amazed.

"Wow...your married?" asked Freddi.

Lady nodded, "We have 4 kids."

"_It's hard being away from my husband, but he knows I'll be fine. Survivor is kind of like his old life style, of being off the leach." - Lady_

Meanwhile, Leafeon and Sagwa were talking.

"I don't want to go home next," said Leafeon, "I really want to stay."

Sagwa nodded, "So who do you suggest we take out, instead?"

"_I really want me, Cynder, and Lady to all stay in this game. I want Amiga to be out of the game, and with her gone we will be strong." - Leafeon _

"Amiga, since I think she's honestly the weakest player." noted Leafeon.

Sagwa nodded, "I can see what your saying."

"_I am Amiga's friend, and maybe even alliance partner. Since Leafeon wants her out, that makes me want to take Leafeon out next tribal council. Come after me or my friend, your in trouble." - Sagwa_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Rose."

Kazooie did so.

"For today's challenge, you must choose your strongest player. They will then be pulling a platform, and try to keep it hanging in the air. Every 10 minutes, we will add another tribe member onto the platform. First person to drop out loses immunity for her tribe. Let's get started."

Midna for Rose, and Etna for Violet will be holding onto the platform.

The Order in which tribemates will be placed on the platform,

Rose: Pipsy, Eevee, Vixey, and Tiny

Violet: Freddi, Sagwa, Amiga, and Leafeon

"Survivors ready? GO!"

At first, Midna and Etna were doing fairly well. With Etna being a bit more on edge then Midna.

Pipsy and Freddi stepped onto the platform, giving Midna and Etna little pressure on their ropes.

But once Sagwa and Eevee stepped on, now Midna was beginning to struggle, while Etna sat back and enjoyed the ride, while slightly struggling.

Vixey and Amiga stepped onto the platform next, but Midna and Etna stayed at where they were at, since they were determined to win for their tribe.

But then, Tiny and Leafeon got on, and Midna couldn't hold on any more.

"VIOLET WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Violet hugged Etna and cheered.

"Great comeback Violet, you broke Rose's 3-win streak. No tribal council. As for Rose, you will lose another member. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Rose Day 9

Kazooie, Midna, and Pipsy were planning for tonight.

"Later today," said Kazooie, "I'm gonna confront Tiny about what Vixey told us. If Tiny gives us a bull%$%# answer, we're voting her out."

"And if she doesn't?" asked Midna.

"Then we'll vote Bombette. She was slated to be one of the next few to go after Konata went home, anyway." confirmed Kazooie.

"_Tonight will be a surprise to everyone here. Either we vote out and blindside Tiny, or we keep the team strong and vote Bombette out." - Pipsy_

Kazooie went to go find Tiny, and found her by the watering hole, filling up canteens.

"Are we still solid?" asked Kazooie, "Me, you, Pipsy, and Midna?"

Tiny nodded, trying to act surprised, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, well, it's just that Vixey told us that you wanted to vote me out." said Kazooie.

Tiny stopped filling canteens when she heard that.

"_It's very true what Vixey told Kazooie about my intentions, but I have to play it up." - Tiny_

"Really? I have said no such thing!" snorted Tiny, lying through her teeth.

Kazooie nodded, "Okay then..."

Kazooie left, but not before turning around to look at Tiny one last time.

"_I'm voting Vixey out, since she's this close to getting me out of the game." - Tiny_

Kazooie went back to the shelter to talk with Midna.

"What happened?" asked Midna.

"Well," started Kazooie, "I asked her, and she denied it. I'm beginning to think that Vixey was trying to make up a lie to get rid of Tiny."

Midna rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I trust Vixey's word. I honestly believe that Tiny is after you."

"So what do we do?" asked Kazooie, on the verge of freaking out.

Silence.

"Well, it's either we vote Bombette...or even..." said Midna, saying something inaudible.

Kazooie nodded.

"_I just hope that after tonight, we've put our trust in one person. Tiny or Vixey." - Midna_

– – – – –

The Rose tribe entered tribal council.

"You all had a nice easy streak going, and now it's gone. Tiny, are you voting to bring that streak back?" asked Jeff.

"Not really. So what, it was a streak of us winning challenge after challenge. There is no difference if we win a lot or lose a lot." replied Tiny.

"Eevee, are you concerned tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yes, definitely. I'm not one of the strongest ones here, so if they need to get strength, then I'm a perfect candidate to vote out. Not that I encourage they do." replied Eevee.

"Vixey, how big a factor is trust?" asked Jeff.

"Trust is huge. You honestly need to keep a tab on who you trust, and who you can't. I already know of a few I can't trust." replied Vixey.

Tiny rolled her eyes.

"Kazooie, tough vote?" asked Jeff.

"Personally, no. Game-wise, yes. I'm not sure where to place my cards. Whatever I do, though, will have a big impact on this tribe." replied Kazooie.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bombette, your up."

– – –

Kazooie's Vote: Nothing personal, I'm just watching out for my own back. (?)

Tiny's Vote: I cannot believe you almost threw me under the bus. Good bye. (Vixey)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Vixey. (She was surprised.)

…

…

…

Bombette. One vote Bombette, one vote Vixey.

…

Bombette. Two votes Bombette, one vote Vixey.

…

…

Vixey. Tied, two votes Vixey, two votes Bombette.

…

…

Vixey. Three votes Vixey, two votes Bombette. (Vixey shook her head.)

…

…

…

…

Vixey. That's four votes Vixey.

Third person voted out of Survivor Cuties, Vixey. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Vixey sighed, annoyed, "I'm not sure why I'm going home. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Vixey, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Vixey left without a word.

"Well, it was blindside to her, at least. But to the rest of you, perhaps it wasn't. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Bombette – Zobiko and Vixey

Vixey – Midna, Eevee, Kazooie, Bombette, Tiny, and Pipsy


	4. Episode 4 Preparing For A Swap

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Cynder and Leafeon were now on the oust, when their ally Gabby was voted out. Meanwhile, Amiga and Sagwa were planning on taking them out for voting Amiga._

_At Rose, Vixey told Midna about what Tiny told her, about possibly voting out Kazooie next tribal council. Midna relied her information to Kazooie, who was infuriated._

_When Rose won the reward, Zobiko went fishing, and Eevee and Pipsy made a small friendship._

_Back at Violet, Freddi, Lady, and Blaze discussed love and boyfriends. Meanwhile Leafeon told Sagwa upfront that she wanted to vote out Amiga at the next tribal council._

_Violet happened to win the immunity challenge, sending Rose to tribal council._

_Kazooie confronted Tiny about what Vixey said, and Tiny denied it all. This urged Tiny to vote for Vixey. But this placed a dilemma on Kazooie, Midna, and Pipsy; who to trust?_

_At tribal council, they went with their gut, and voted Vixey out of the game, sparing Tiny, and giving her plenty of more time to come up with a blindside. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Rose: Bombette, Eevee, Kazooie, Midna, Pipsy, Tiny, and Zobiko**

**Violet: Amiga, Blaze, Cynder, Etna, Freddi, Lady, Leafeon, and Sagwa**

– – – – –

Rose Day 10

Kazooie and Midna were talking to eachother.

"Smart move?" asked Midna.

Kazooie nodded, "I don't trust Tiny completely, but she's got our backs, I guess."

"_I was weary when writing down Vixey's name, thinking my name will pop up. However, thank God it didn't. Vixey is gone, and Tiny is still here." - Kazooie _

"But what if she is against us?" worried Midna.

Kazooie shrugged, "I guess voting out Vixey then was a mistake. But I have my doubts. Perhaps it was smart. But **KEEP** your eye on Tiny, no matter what!"

Midna nodded.

Meanwhile, Tiny was walking through the woods.

"_Perfect. Vixey is gone for almost ruining my plans. Kazooie needs to be thrown out of power, and let me take it. I can handle power without going power-crazy. She can't." - Tiny_

Tiny found Eevee and Pipsy talking.

"What's up girls?" asked Tiny, smiling.

Eevee and Pipsy waved.

"Hi Tiny!" smiled Eevee, cutely.

"What's up?" asked Pipsy.

Tiny sat down with them.

"I want to know who you guys are thinking of eliminating next?" wondered Tiny.

Pipsy shrugged, "Probably Zobiko or Bombette next."

"_Zobiko isn't good in challenges, and Bombette isn't either. I think Kazooie would rather want Bombette out next though." - Pipsy_

Tiny shook her head, "I think Kazooie is a much larger target, you know?"

Eevee nodded, "I can see your point."

Pipsy got weary.

"_So Vixey was right all along! That poor innocent fox! We should of believed her! Darn you Tiny!" - Pipsy_

Tiny got up, "Well, gotta run. Chores to do!"

She sped off.

"_Kazooie is one of the larger threats in the game. Perhaps it's smarter to eliminate her over a weaker person such as myself or Bombette." - Eevee_

– – – – –

Violet Day 10

Blaze, Freddi, Lady, and Etna were talking.

"We need to plan, in case of a swap or something." thought Etna.

Both Freddi and Blaze nodded.

"I agree," replied Lady, "Who should we trust on the other side?"

"_Since we're close to a swap, and 10 days away from a possible merge, I think it's best we pick out allies to trust from Rose." - Etna_

"I don't think Kazooie or Zobiko are trustworthy," noted Blaze.

"I honestly like Eevee and Midna." noted Lady.

Freddi thought about it, "I think Eevee or Pipsy are gonna be easy targets."

Etna nodded at all of their responses.

"I think Kazooie is at the head of the Rose tribe. If possible, take her down!" ordered Etna, "Her and Tiny. One of the two is leading the tribe."

"_Etna is wanting us to find a way to take out Kazooie and/or Tiny should we merge or swap. How do you even know they are the ones running the show?" - Blaze_

Meanwhile, Sagwa and Amiga were talking.

"Leafeon told me," said Sagwa, "That she wants to vote you out."

Amiga sighed, "Great. But it really doesn't matter, right?"

Sagwa shrugged, "It shouldn't, since she and Cynder are on the chopping block. But you'll never know."

"_I honestly want to see Leafeon go home next time we go to tribal council. She's weak, and she's also a bit of a whiner. But she's not as worse as my older brother. Seriously, he complains a lot when he doesn't get his way!" - Sagwa_

"Well, your not alone Sagwa," smiled Amiga, "I'm voting her out too."

Sagwa smiled at Amiga's enthusiasm.

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Violet tribe entered the challenge area.

"Violet, get your first look at the new Rose tribe; Vixey voted out, last tribal council."

No one was surprised.

"We're doing something, a little different today. Drop your buffs."

Everyone was shocked, and they dropped their buffs.

Jeff grabbed two sacks.

"Inside each sack are rocks. One of which, is gold. If you grab the gold rock, you are a captain."

Jeff handed out the rocks to all 15 survivors.

"Reveal your palms, and show me your rocks."

The ones with the rocks were Amiga and Eevee.

"Alright, Amiga and Eevee. Come on up here."

Both girls did as they were told.

"I want each of you, on paper, to write down 3 names of players from the opposite tribe. Those players will join your tribe."

Both Amiga and Eevee chose their players.

"Alright. The players joining the Violet tribe are: Bombette, Tiny, and Pipsy."

Those three members grabbed purple buffs, and went onto the purple mat.

"The players joining the Rose tribe are: Lady, Cynder, and Sagwa."

Those three members grabbed reddish-pink buffs, and went onto the matching mat.

"These are your new tribes for a long while. Get used to them. See you all later for the immunity challenge."

**Rose: Cynder, Eevee, Kazooie, Lady, Midna, Sagwa, and Zobiko**

**Violet: Amiga, Blaze, Bombette, Etna, Freddi, Leafeon, Pipsy, and Tiny**

– – – – –

Rose Day 11

Lady and Sagwa were walking into their new camp, worried.

"I'm scared Lady," worried Sagwa, "I think if the Roses stick together, I'm going home!"

"_Out of me, Cynder, and Lady, I'm the weakest. If the Roses stick together, then its no secret that I'm a goner." - Sagwa_

"I wouldn't start worrying yet Sagwa," reassured Lady, "We need to crack into their alliance and get them to turn on one another."

"_My main plan for now, is to eliminate an original Rose tribe member. I need to keep myself, Sagwa, and even Cynder safe." - Lady_

Meanwhile, Kazooie and Midna were talking.

"We need to come up with a plan," noted Midna, "Cause for now, it's just the two of us."

Kazooie nodded, "I don't have the full trust of Eevee or Zobiko. They're out of the question."

"Should we pick out a Violet member? Or pick them off one by one?" asked Midna.

Kazooie shrugged, "It'll depend on their performance in challenges, I guess."

"_Come on. We know Cynder is strong. She's a dragon! But Lady and Sagwa have to prove their worth. I don't know if their strong enough to be a Rose tribe member for long." - Kazooie _

Eevee and Lady were talking.

"You remind me of Leafeon on Violet," noted Lady, "Probably because your on the same evolutionary path."

Eevee nodded, "Yup! I can evolve into many creatures if necessary!"

"What if you evolve here?" asked Lady, curiously.

"Oh I wouldn't worry!" smiled Eevee, "I am under the effect of an Everstone. They prevent pokemon from evolving."

Lady nodded, interested.

"_Eevee is a very sweet, kind girl. I think she, like Leafeon, reminds me of my daughters. That's someone I can relate to." - Lady_

– – – – –

Violet Day 11

Etna and Blaze were talking.

"Well, we may have lost Lady," noted Blaze, "But-"

Etna cut her off, "This is what I've been wanting! With Lady out of the picture, I'll be able to do the leading around here!"

Blaze sighed, "Just don't get voted off for it Etna."

"_Lady was a kinder, less forceful leader. If you want to be a leader, you need to be forceful! The prince taught me so, in the days we traveled." - Etna_

As Etna left, Freddi joined up with Blaze.

"She's getting power-hungry..." sighed Freddi.

Blaze nodded, "But she's all we got. With Lady on the other tribe. It's gonna be tough to survive."

"_My alliance is myself, Lady, Etna, and Blaze. Lady is on the Rose tribe now, so it complicates things a bit. Hopefully, the 3 of us remaining on Violet can survive up to the merge." - Freddi_

Meanwhile, Pipsy and Leafeon were talking.

"Who has been leading this tribe?" asked Pipsy.

Leafeon shrugged, "Lady and Etna both. Lady was a more kinder, gentle leader. Etna is more of a bossy leader."

"_Etna seems to have the control of Violet, but even she isn't my prime target for right now." - Pipsy_

"That's cool, but I want to try to vote out Tiny next tribal council." noted Pipsy.

Leafeon turned to her, "Why?"

"She's going after my allies on the Rose tribe," replied Pipsy, "We were tricked by her couple nights ago, and now she'll pay for it."

"_I'm not sure who I should vote for if we lose. Etna? Or Tiny? Both seem to be equal targets. I'll decide when I come to that point." - Leafeon _

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Violet."

Amiga did so.

"For today's challenge, you will paired up against a random member of the opposing tribe. You will be facing off in tug-of-war battles. The tribe that gets the most wins, will win immunity for their tribe, and gain 3 more days."

Violet chose to sit out Freddi due to uneven numbers.

Matchups:

Cynder VS Pipsy

Midna VS Amiga

Kazooie VS Tiny

Zobiko VS Bombette

Lady VS Etna

Sagwa VS Leafeon

Eevee VS Blaze

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Cynder and Pipsy were pulling hard, but Cynder was getting the force over Pipsy. However, Pipsy did a fake out, and knocked Cynder into the mud. Violet scored a point!

Amiga was straining against Midna's pulls, and lost easily against her. Rose scored a point!

Kazooie was prepared to show off to Tiny, and boy did she do it! Tiny was not prepared for Kazooie's pulls and fake outs, and Tiny fell in the mud. Rose scored their second point!

Zobiko vs Bombette was not a challenge at all. Zobiko pulled once, and Bombette fell in very easily Rose scored another point, and the pressure was on Lady to beat Etna.

However, Lady was not strong against the more tougher Etna. Etna pulled Lady into the mud after a few strong tussles.

Sagwa was next against Leafeon. Sagwa had the pressure on her to win immunity. However, Leafeon did not want to go to tribal council because of her. After a few tussles...

…

…

…

Leafeon knocked Sagwa into the mud. Tieing the game up! Now it was down to Eevee and Blaze.

Eevee was turned down by Blaze's short pulls, as Blaze thought that Eevee would be very easy. Due to this, Eevee planned a great fake out and...

…

…

…

…

…

"Blaze is in the mud! EEVEE WINS IMMUNITY FOR ROSE!"

All of Rose hugged Eevee and cheered.

"Well, Rose, you have the immunity, and you don't have to go to tribal council. As for Violet, you have tribal council. Tonight, one of you is going home. But before you go, Violet, I have a twist."

Both tribes gazed at Jeff, weirdly.

"Violet, pick someone from the Rose tribe to go to Exile Island. Whoever goes will return for the next reward challenge."

The Violet tribe discussed.

"Cynder!"

"Alright, Cynder. Grab your stuff, and take this map. Enjoy exile!"

Cynder nodded as she took off.

"I'll see the Violet tribe tonight at tribal council then. See you then."

– – – – –

Violet Day 12

Etna, Blaze, and Freddi were talking.

"What's the plan for tonight, Etna?" asked Freddi.

"Leafeon. Gotta be," noted Etna, "She was on the outside from before, and besides, losing Leafeon will not affect us. It'll still be 4-3 after she's gone."

"Still think that we should vote off either Bombette, Pipsy, or Tiny tonight." muttered Blaze.

"_Etna wants to vote off Leafeon. Very well, I'll follow you. It's not like I have a choice with Etna." - Blaze_

"We're solid on voting Leafeon?" asked Etna.

Both Freddi and Blaze nodded.

"_Leafeon is going home tonight. Unless something else happens, I'm not counting on anything else happening." - Etna_

Meanwhile, Leafeon was talking to Pipsy.

"I decided that," said Leafeon, "I'm gonna vote Tiny with you."

Pipsy smiled, "That's great. I already talked to Bombette prior to the immunity challenge, and she's on board with this plan."

"_Right now, I have 3 people voting for Tiny. I need at least 2 more votes." - Pipsy_

Leafeon smiled, "Wanna know who to go to for more votes?"

Pipsy nodded.

"Etna. Go talk to her about your dilemma. She'll want to vote off Tiny if you tell Etna everything about her. Guarantee." noted Leafeon.

"_Leafeon gave me an idea. I should go talk to Etna about voting Tiny out, and see if she'll join our cause." - Pipsy_

So Pipsy left Leafeon, and went to go talk with Etna.

"Hey Etna," wondered Pipsy, "Could I ask you something?"

Etna nodded, "Sure girlfriend! What's on your mind?"

"_I told Etna everything about Tiny, and how big a threat she is. If my plan worked, Tiny should be the one leaving tonight." - Pipsy_

Etna nodded, "Well, isn't that something. I'll think about it, Pipsy. Thanks!"

Pipsy smiled and walked off.

Etna went back to the shelter, and found Freddi.

"Freddi! Come here!" called Etna, quietly.

Freddi crept out of her spot, and followed Etna to the beach.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We need to make a decision," noted Etna, "I talked with Pipsy. She wants Tiny gone."

Freddi nodded, "Should we join her?"

Etna shrugged, "That's what I'm asking you."

"_Personally, this is a chance to eliminate someone from the Rose tribe with the help of another Rose tribe member. If we vote Leafeon out, we may never get this chance again." - Freddi_

"Well," noted Freddi, "Whatever you decide, come to me and Blaze."

She walked away.

"_Whoever I vote out tonight is leaving. Whoever I don't put down should be thankful for me saving them." - Etna_

– – – – –

The Violet tribe entered tribal council.

"The challenge was not fun for you guys. Etna, you were one of the 3 who defeated a foe. Do you feel important?" asked Jeff.

"I have been important since the beginning, Jeff. No question about it." replied Etna.

"Tiny, do you feel worried, being a member of the Rose tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah. Myself, Bombette, and Pipsy are all very worried that the Violet has decided to vote one of us out." replied Tiny.

"Freddi, is that your plan on voting tonight? Voting out the minority?" asked Jeff.

"In several ways, yes. We are removing someone of the minority." replied Freddi.

Pipsy smiled, knowing that Etna had agreed to her plan.

"Amiga, are you concerned tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Not really. I mean there are much more obvious targets then myself." replied Amiga.

"Ok, it's time to vote. Blaze, your up."

– – –

Amiga's Vote: Sorry, but I heard that your gunning for me to leave. (Leafeon)

Etna's Vote: This vote was placed due to the fact that you cannot be trusted. (?)

Pipsy's Vote: Nothing personal, but your trying to take down one of my allies. (Tiny)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Leafeon. (She nodded sadly.)

Leafeon. Two votes Leafeon.

…

…

Tiny. One vote Tiny.

…

Tiny. Two votes Tiny, two votes Leafeon. (Tiny gulped.)

…

Tiny. That's three votes Tiny, two votes Leafeon. (Pipsy looked over at Etna.)

…

…

…

…

…

Tiny. That's four votes Tiny. (Tiny sighed.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Cuties, Tiny. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Tiny waved goodbye to everyone, "I'll be rooting for you all!"

"Tiny, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Tiny left waving goodbye.

"Freddi was right. Someone of them minority went home. I'm guessing that is how the game must be played for now. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Leafeon – Amiga and Tiny

Tiny – Etna, Bombette, Blaze, Freddi, Leafeon, and Pipsy

After Cuties and Koopa Beach, I'm doing Fans vs Second Chances, and I'm looking for Fans.

_**PERSONAL MESSAGES ONLY! DO NOT SUBMIT A FORM INTO YOUR REVIEW!**_

Name:

Gender: must be your own gender

Age: 18+

Job:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Physical Description:

Apperence:

How are you gonna play survivor:


	5. Episode 5 She Looks Beautiful

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kazooie and Midna were worried about last night's tribal, in which Vixey was blindsided in. Kazooie was sure that Tiny was, in fact, against her. This was proven true when Tiny went to Eevee and Pipsy and plotted to take down Kazooie._

_At Violet, the alliance of Etna, Freddi, Lady, and Blaze were discussing about a possible tribal shuffle, and made plans of who to take out from Rose. Meanwhile, Amiga and Sagwa thought about voting Leafeon out next tribal council._

_But, like Etna's intentions, the tribes were reshuffled, sending Cynder, Lady, and Sagwa to Rose, and Bombette, Pipsy, and Tiny to Violet._

_At Rose, Sagwa was afraid about being the next one to go home, while Lady reassured her that it wouldn't happen if they focus on staying in the game. Meanwhile, Lady bonded with Eevee._

_At Violet, Pipsy aligned with Leafeon, and told her of Tiny's plans. Leafeon also told Pipsy about Etna and her alliance._

_Rose ended up winning the challenge, sending Violet to tribal council. But Violet got to choose one player to go to Exile Island, and they chose Cynder._

_Before tribal council, Etna, Blaze, and Freddi were set on voting out Leafeon for being a weak link. But Pipsy pleaded to Etna about Tiny and her plans. Etna considered voting Tiny out instead._

_At tribal council, Etna's alliance went with Pipsy, and took Tiny out. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Rose: Cynder, Eevee, Kazooie, Lady, Midna, Sagwa, and Zobiko**

**Violet: Amiga, Blaze, Bombette, Etna, Freddi, Leafeon, and Pipsy**

– – – – –

Violet Day 13

Leafeon and Pipsy were glad that their plan succeeded.

"For a second there," giggled Leafeon, "I thought I was toast!"

Pipsy nodded, smiling, "We took her out, now we work on trying to vote Etna out."

"_Etna is the queen of Violet, in a sense. Leafeon said she was running an alliance with Blaze and Freddi, and perhaps their the ones to take out next." - Pipsy_

Meanwhile, Etna and Blaze were planning the next vote.

"Should we stick with voting out either Bombette or Pipsy next time?" asked Blaze.

Etna hesitated, "I do not know. I really don't wanna keep Leafeon around, just for challenges, but then again, we may lose the advantage here."

"_Right now, it's 8-6 in terms of numbers all around. The Violets have a 2 person advantage. We should use that to our advantage and keep it that way." - Etna_

"I honestly say we vote out Bombette, and then Pipsy," thought Blaze, "But honestly I really don't have a preference."

Etna sniffed, "Well, whatever we do, we can't jeopardize our alliance's safety."

Blaze nodded.

"_Our main concern right now is Lady. Will she be safe up to the merge? We're gonna find out soon." - Blaze_

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 13

Cynder was relaxing on Exile Island.

"_I'm loving my new tribe, even though I've spent only 2 days with them. I hope I can make some new allies with this swap." - Cynder_

Cynder got a clue to the hidden immunity idol, but shrugged it off.

"This clue sounds way too hard." she complained.

– – – – –

Rose Day 13

Midna was sun bathing on the beach.

"_Ahh...can't get enough of that sun. My boyfriend is gonna love my new tan when I return." - Midna_

Eevee and Lady were coming her way.

"Wow," said Eevee, "She looks beautiful."

Lady nodded, "I keep hearing that, from other people."

Midna looked up at Lady and Eevee, "Yes?"

"I would like to talk with you." said Lady.

"_I did say we needed to take out a Rose, but forget it, I think making friends with the Roses instead might help me in the long run." - Lady_

Midna got up, "Actually, I was thinking the same thing, to be honest."

"Really?" asked Lady, curiously.

Midna nodded.

"_I have an alliance with Kazooie, but I'm afraid that in the future, she's gonna go down hard from a blindside, and I want nothing to do with it. So, I want to make another deal to fall back on." - Midna_

"I honestly think," said Midna, "Out of you, Cynder, and Sagwa, I trust you the most."

Lady nodded, "Why thank you. I trust you too."

"If the three of us work together," planned Midna, "I'm sure that we can go far in the game."

Both Lady and Eevee nodded delightfully.

"We would like your help, too!" smiled Eevee.

All three of them shook hands.

"_Yay! I'm in a real alliance! I just hope that those two were the right ones to align with." - Eevee_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Rose tribe entered the challenge area.

"Rose, get your first look at the new Violet tribe; Tiny voted out, last tribal council."

Pipsy mouthed the words 'She turned on us' to Kazooie, who then smirked.

"Let's bring in Cynder, returning from Exile Island."

Cynder rejoined the Rose tribe.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"2 people will be in a boat, and 3 other people will be scattered in a straight line in the water. Your goal is rescue all 3 tribe mates, grab the flag at the end, and make it back to shore. First tribe to do so, wins reward."

Jeff revealed bathroom supplies.

"I'm sure all of you beautiful girls need a bath, and make yourselves even more beautiful. This will help you, a lot. Let's get started."

Rose

Rescuers: Kazooie and Zobiko

Shipwrecked: Sagwa, Eevee, and Lady

Violet

Rescuers: Etna and Blaze

Shipwrecked: Freddi, Pipsy, and Amiga

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kazooie, Zobiko, Etna, and Blaze were out to a great start. Kazooie and Zobiko were in the lead, slightly ahead of Etna and Blaze. Kazooie and Zobiko got to Sagwa, and rescued her.

Etna and Blaze were struggling with the paddling, and could not function well. But they were slowly getting close to Freddi. Kazooie and Zobiko rescued Eevee, and were 2 tribe mates ahead of Violet.

Slowly, but surely, Etna and Blaze rescued Freddi, and moved on to save Pipsy. At this point, now Rose was struggling with their paddling, due to the rough waves.

Etna and Blaze tied it up when they rescued Pipsy, and were nearly neck and neck with Rose.

Kazooie and Zobiko rescued Lady; their last tribe mate, and they went for the flag. They grabbed it and were paddling back to shore. Etna and Blaze rescued Amiga shortly after, but it was too late.

"ROSE WINS REWARD!"

All of Rose hugged and cheered.

"Well Rose, you will get nice and clean by the end of tomorrow. For Violet, I have nothing for you, grab your things and head on back."

– – – – –

Rose Day 14

(THIS SECTION CONTAINS PARTIAL NUDITY, SKIP IF NOT INTERESTED)

"Hooray!" cheered Eevee, "We can now get clean again!"

"And there's no boys around to bath us otherwise..." smirked Midna, blushing.

Cynder and Zobiko giggled.

"_Some of us have been waiting to take a shower, or bath, whatever. Even though I'm a zombie, I want to take a shower!" - Zobiko_

"Best part," snickered Midna, "No perverted boys around to watch!"

Everyone cheered.

Kazooie, Midna, and Cynder were all bathing together in the lake.

Zobiko came towards them, covering herself as she walked over.

"_I'm very shy about showing off my body to anyone; guys and girls alike." - Zobiko_

"Come on, Zobiko," teased Midna, "We're all women here! You can show your privates without anyone smothering you."

"Uh, a-allright." said Zobiko nervously.

Zobiko uncovered herself slowly.

Midna stared at Zobiko's naked body, "Damn Zobiko, I thought zombies never had nice looking boobs."

Zobiko blushed, "Thanks, I guess. We zombies still do develop in those 'areas'."

"Turn around." asked Kazooie.

Zobiko turned around so that they could see her ass.

Kazooie and Cynder whistled.

"Damn! You got a fine ass too!" smiled Kazooie.

"Nothing beats my ass, though!" giggled Midna, showing hers off too.

"_Hey! We're all women here, we can talk like lesbos if we wish too. Most of us have boyfriends at home anyway!" - Kazooie_

"Nice!" whistled Kazooie.

Meanwhile, Sagwa and Lady, who had already bathed, watched the 4 out in the lake.

"You know," said Sagwa, "They said there were no boys here, but what about the cameramen?"

Lady chuckled.

– – – – –

Violet Day 14

Blaze and Freddi were out swimming.

"The water feels so fresh!" smiled Freddi.

"_I love swimming, it's what I have done for most of my life. I swim everyday. These guys do not know how hard it is to be part-fish." - Freddi_

"I learned how to swim days before coming out here," noted Blaze, "You seem very comfortable in the water."

"Well duh," smiled Freddi, "I am part-fish!"

Blaze smiled as well.

"_Freddi and I get along great. It's weird because I'm a cat, and she's a fish. Their supposed to be enemies. But not me or Freddi. We're great friends." - Blaze_

Meanwhile, Amiga and Pipsy were talking in the forest.

"I have a bone to pick with Leafeon," noted Amiga.

"Why?" asked Pipsy.

"She wrote my name down for almost no reason at all." replied Amiga.

"_I think Amiga should be the next to go over Etna. I just think Amiga is more likely to want to vote out Leafeon then Etna is." - Pipsy_

Pipsy changed the subject, "Who do we send to Exile Island if we lose?"

Amiga thought about it, "I'd like to think someone other then Cynder."

"Midna, maybe?" asked Pipsy.

"_Exile Island is back, and it also means...hidden immunity idol. It's gonna be a tough chase to get both idols, but we might just pull it off major blindsides with them." - Amiga_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Rose."

Midna did so.

"For today's challenge, you will paired up against a random member of the opposing tribe. You will be eating disgusting tuna fish and sea clam smoothies. First person to down a smoothie, wins a point for their tribe. First tribe to score 4, wins immunity. Let's pick the match ups."

"First round, Freddi for Violet taking on Sagwa for Rose. Survivors ready, drink!"

Freddi, being from the sea, has eaten these things before, so she had an easier time then Sagwa did.

"Freddi scores a point for Violet! We are 1-0!"

"Next round, Pipsy for Violet taking on Kazooie for Rose. Survivors ready, drink!"

Pipsy gagged on her smoothie, while Kazooie took hers in stride, and didn't complain.

"Kazooie scores a point for Rose! We are tied 1-1!"

"Next round, Amiga for Violet taking on Midna for Rose. Survivors ready, drink!"

Both Amiga and Midna struggled with this drink, but surprisingly, they finished at the same time.

"Both girls score a point! We remain tied 2-2!"

"Next round, Etna for Violet taking on Cynder for Rose. Survivors ready, drink!"

Both Etna and Cynder had very little difficulty with the drink, but only one finished first.

…

…

"Etna scores a point for Violet! We are at 3-2!"

"Next round, Bombette for Violet taking on Eevee for Rose. Should Bombette win, Violet wins immunity. Survivors ready, drink!"

Eevee gagged on the drink hard, and could not do it for Rose. Bombette was not, at all, threatened.

"BOMBETTE WINS IMMUNITY FOR VIOLET!"

All of Violet cheered for and hugged Bombette.

"That's the way, Violet! You have immunity for tonight. But before you go, Rose has to select one member to go to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?"

…

…

…

"Pipsy!"

"Heres a map, Pipsy, enjoy your stay."

Pipsy waved goodbye and left.

"Rose, tribal council tonight, another member is going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Rose Day 15

Kazooie, Cynder, and Zobiko were hanging out by the lake.

"So, any ideas tonight, ladies?" asked Kazooie.

"I think we need to keep the tribe strong," noted Zobiko, "and either Eevee or Sagwa is the weakest."

"_We need to get the tribe stronger, and not weaken it. So tonight, I'm voting out a weak person from the tribe." - Zobiko_

"I'm anti-Violet," noted Kazooie, "No offense Cynder."

Cynder chuckled.

"I'm voting Sagwa tonight, you girls in?" asked Kazooie.

Both Zobiko and Cynder agreed to it.

"_I'm voting out Sagwa, since she's the weakest of the Violets that were sent over here." - Kazooie_

Meanwhile, Midna and Lady were talking.

"Has Kazooie said anything to you, lately?" asked Lady.

Midna nodded, "She wants to vote out Sagwa tonight."

Lady nodded.

"_Maybe tonight we should pull a power move against Kazooie. Sure, it's early in the game, but it'll be a shocker to everyone." - Lady_

"You want to go against Kazooie tonight, and vote her out?" asked Lady.

Midna hesitated.

"_I really don't want to be the cause of Kazooie being voted out. So, I can't go through with Lady's plan." - Midna_

Midna then shook her head, "Sorry Lady, but I can't yet."

Midna then left, leaving Lady alone.

That is, until Eevee and Sagwa joined her.

"Hey Lady!" said an excited Eevee, "I think Sagwa has a plan for us!"

Sagwa smiled, "We need to pull a blindside against Kazooie!"

Lady nodded, "That's what I said, but who can we get against her?"

"_I really think if we don't succeed, I'm going home. I don't want to leave so early." - Sagwa_

"Cynder? Zobiko?" offered Sagwa.

Lady shrugged, "You can try, but I think their set with Kazooie."

Sagwa nodded, and left Eevee and Lady alone.

"_I don't know which way I should vote. I could make a great move, or a bad move." - Eevee_

– – – – –

The Rose tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome to your first tribal council as the new Rose tribe. Catch me up, Sagwa, how's the new camp for you?" asked Jeff.

"It's better then what we had at Violet. The camp life is better here then at Violet, since you had Etna barking orders left and right." replied Sagwa.

Kazooie took notice of that.

"Kazooie, are the new tribe mates useful?" asked Jeff.

"Around camp, yes. For my game, no. I am very anti-Violet, and all Violets have to go home." replied Kazooie.

Lady and Sagwa felt threatened by that.

"Cynder, how does that make you feel?" asked Jeff.

"Very alienating, but what can you expect from a dominant Rose-populated tribe. There are 4 of them and 3 of us. Odds don't work out in our favor." replied Cynder.

"Lady, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Lady was silent, then spoke up.

"Based on my gut." replied Lady.

"It's time to vote, Cynder, your up."

– – –

Kazooie's Vote: Sorry Sagwa, your the weakest link. (Sagwa)

Lady's Vote: Nothing personal, I'm just voting with the rest of the tribe. (?)

Sagwa's Vote: Your the head lead of Rose, and I think you should be dethroned. Bye! (Kazooie)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sagwa.

…

Kazooie. One vote Sagwa, one vote Kazooie.

…

…

Sagwa. Two votes Sagwa, one vote Kazooie. (Sagwa nodded nervously.)

…

…

…

Sagwa. That's three votes Sagwa, one vote Kazooie. (Kazooie nodded, smiling.)

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Cuties, Sagwa. 4 is enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Sagwa sniffed quietly as she brought her torch up to Jeff.

"Sagwa, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sagwa waved goodbye as she left.

"The minority is weakening by the minute, and perhaps it's too late. But you never know. Grab your torches and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

Kazooie – Sagwa

Sagwa – Midna, Eevee, Kazooie, Zobiko, Cynder, and Lady


	6. Episode 6 I'm Getting Skinnier

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Etna didn't want to keep Leafeon around due to her weakness in the challenges, but considered voting out Pipsy or Bombette for being original Rose members._

_At Rose, Midna thought that Kazooie was gonna go down hard later in the game, and she wanted a back up plan. To do this, Midna aligned with Eevee and Lady._

_Rose won the reward challenge, and won bathing supplies._

_At Rose, the tribe mates savored their victory, and Zobiko got to show off her body to her tribe mates, which was quite hot for a zombie's._

_Back at Violet, Blaze and Freddi bonded, despite the obvious species rivalry between the two. Meanwhile, Amiga and Pipsy talked about who to send to Exile should they lose._

_But Violet ended up winning the immunity challenge, and Pipsy was sent to Exile Island._

_Kazooie wanted to vote out a former Violet member to go home, and she chose Sagwa, being the weakest. Sagwa tried to save herself by telling Lady and Eevee that Kazooie was a threat._

_But Sagwa's pleas went unnoticed, and she was voted out. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Rose: Cynder, Eevee, Kazooie, Lady, Midna, and Zobiko**

**Violet: Amiga, Blaze, Bombette, Etna, Freddi, Leafeon, and Pipsy**

– – – – –

Rose Day 16

Kazooie and Midna were talking.

"So who's next?" asked Kazooie.

"Isn't that your job?" asked Midna, "To decide who goes home."

"I'm bored." muttered Kazooie.

"_Cynder and Lady are the next two to go home, and it really doesn't matter to me." - Kazooie_

Midna thought about it, "I haven't really decided yet."

Kazooie nodded.

"_I really don't want Lady or Cynder to go home. In fact, I don't want anyone to go home. I want to win challenges." - Midna_

Meanwhile, Cynder and Zobiko were talking.

"You having fun here?" asked Cynder.

Zobiko nodded, "I've been more used to the dark, but I'm beginning to like the light."

"_From where I come from, everything is dark. But here, most of the day is light. It was hard for me at first, but now I'm getting used to it." - Zobiko_

Cynder nodded, "I see."

"_At first, I didn't care for Zobiko. But after she opened up to us after showing off her body, I began to respect her more. She's not afraid of anything." - Cynder_

Meanwhile, Lady was comforting a sick Eevee.

"Are you feeling okay, Eevee?" asked Lady quietly.

Eevee shook her head, "No..."

"_I've been getting worried about Eevee. She's not been eating the meals we make for her. She has been getting very skinny lately." - Lady_

"Why haven't you been eating the fish we catch?" asked Lady.

"It's been getting quite boring," replied Eevee, "And some of the fish tastes really, really awful."

Lady sighed, "Hun, you have to eat something. We can't lose any more challenges."

Eevee nodded.

"_(crying) I probably look very ugly right now...I feel skinnier then I did 16 days ago. I know I was gonna lose weight... (tear falls down) but not like this..." - Eevee_

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 16

Pipsy was reading the clue to the hidden immunity idol.

"The clue seems confusing..." said Pipsy to no one in particular.

It told her to search around the beach. Pipsy did so, but she couldn't find the idol anywhere.

"_I guess I need more clues to find the idol. I would like that idol, since it'll help me out." - Pipsy_

– – – – –

Violet Day 16

Amiga and Freddi were talking.

"Have you considered voting Leafeon out?" asked Amiga.

Freddi shrugged, "Not really. I think I'm more set to voting out Bombette or Pipsy."

"Oh." sighed Amiga.

"_I need the votes to take out Leafeon. She was coming after me for no apparent reason. It's a threat to me." - Amiga_

Amiga left Freddi.

"_Freddi's not gonna help me, so I'm going to Bombette. Maybe she'll help me." - Amiga_

Amiga went to Bombette.

"Hey Bombette!" greeted Amiga.

"Whats up, Amiga?" replied Bombette.

"I wanna ask you something." said Amiga.

Bombette smiled, "Ask away!"

So Amiga told Bombette what she told Freddi.

"_I wouldn't mind voting out Leafeon if it meant saving myself and Pipsy from tribal council." - Bombette_

"I'm game!" smiled Bombette.

Amiga shook her hand, "I think we have a deal!"

"_I hope my plans work. I really want to take Leafeon out. I'll be rid of an enemy, and Violet will also be stronger." - Amiga_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Violet tribe entered the challenge area.

'Violet, get your first look at the new Rose tribe; Sagwa voted out, last tribal council."

Amiga frowned.

"Let's bring in Pipsy, returning from Exile Island."

Pipsy rejoined the Rose tribe.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"You will be shooting at targets, using cannons. First tribe to burn through all 3 targets, wins reward."

Jeff revealed a grill, and lots and lots of meat.

"Maybe it's time for a change in the menu. Beef, chicken, pork, lobster, mutton, and many other kinds of meat. Let's get started."

Shooting for Rose: Midna, Zobiko, Kazooie, and Cynder

Shooting for Violet: Bombette, Blaze, Etna, and Pipsy

"First round, Midna and Bombette. Get situated, and FIRE!"

Bombette was a tad off, while Midna got the first target.

"Midna scores for Rose! Next up, Zobiko and Blaze. Get situated, and FIRE!"

Blaze took a lucky shot, but missed. Zobiko shot fairly well, and got the second target.

"Zobiko scores for Rose! Next up, Kazooie and Etna. Kazooie can win it for Rose. Get situated, and FIRE!"

Kazooie glared over at Etna, and then shot her target. Etna got her target in her sights, and...

Kazooie chirped loudly, screwing Etna's shot up.

Kazooie's shot was perfect, hitting the last target.

"KAZOOIE HITS IT! ROSE WINS REWARD!"

All of Rose hugged and cheered.

"Good job Rose! You have won plenty of rewards lately. Enjoy your meal tonight! As for Violet, nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Rose Day 17

Kazooie cackled at her performance at the challenge.

"_At the last tribal council, Sagwa revealed to all of us that Etna was the leader of Violet. So, I decided to take her down a notch at the challenge. I'm glad I did." - Kazooie_

Eevee was crying tears of joy, "I'm so happy we won!"

"_I've been getting very skinny lately, and it's been affecting my health a little bit. I am happy we won that reward." - Eevee_

Lady and Midna worked together to make the meal for their tribe.

"Damn, this smells good!" sniffed Midna.

Lady nodded, sniffing as well, "Indeed it does!"

"_I'm glad we won the reward. It'll help us in the challenges, and we can also feed poor Eevee, who really needs to eat something." - Lady_

After the meat was cooked, Lady passed pieces of meat to everyone, giving a bit extra to Eevee.

"I'm giving Eevee more," announced Lady, "Because she really needs to eat. So please save of this meat. We need for it to last."

Kazooie got annoyed.

"_Why give most of the meat to the weakest person? Sure, she has been getting sick, but why help her through it, just vote her off!" - Kazooie_

– – – – –

Violet Day 17

Etna, Freddi, and Blaze were talking.

"Who does that bitch think she is?" complained Etna.

Blaze nodded, "I can't believe she screwed you up."

"_I mean, I knew we would've lost anyway, but Kazooie didn't have to be so rude to Etna in order to ensure the win." - Blaze_

"I think she's gotta go." noted Freddi.

Etna sighed, "Well, nothing we can do about it. We're gonna have to wait until the merge."

Freddi spoke up, after a minute of silence.

"Amiga wants to vote out Leafeon." noted Freddi.

Etna looked at Freddi, "When?"

"The other day," noted Freddi, "I think she's went to Bombette and Pipsy too."

Blaze nodded, "We might not have a choice."

Etna smirked, "Not if we get Leafeon against them!"

"_Sure, Leafeon would seem like an obvious vote, but really, we could blindside Amiga or a Rose member by getting her against them." - Etna_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Violet."

Leafeon did so.

"For today's challenge, 3 tribe members will be holding a pole on their shoulders, and 2 other tribe members from the opposing tribe must place heavily weighted bags on those poles. The weights are in 20lb increments. Last tribe standing wins immunity."

Rose

Weight bearers: Cynder, Kazooie, and Midna

Giving weight away: Eevee and Lady

Violet

Weight bearers: Blaze, Bombette, and Etna

Giving weight away: Freddi and Pipsy

"Let's give away some weight."

Rose gave weight to Cynder and Kazooie

Violet gave weight to Blaze and Etna

Time lapse...

"Let's give away some weight."

Rose gave weight to Cynder and Midna

Violet gave weight to Bombette and Blaze

Time lapse...

"Let's give away some weight."

Rose gave weight to Cynder and Kazooie

Violet gave weight to Blaze and Etna

Time lapse...

"Let's give away some weight."

Rose gave weight to Cynder and Midna

Violet gave weight to Bombette and Blaze

Time lapse...

"Let's give away some weight."

Rose gave weight to Cynder and Kazooie

Violet gave weight to Blaze and Etna

Blaze dropped out.

"Blaze is out of the challenge. Violet has only two left! Eevee and Lady, you may only give weight to Bombette and Etna only now."

Time lapse...

"Let's give away some weight."

Rose gave weight to Cynder and Midna

Violet gave weight to Bombette and Etna

Time lapse...

"Let's give away some weight."

Rose gave weight to Cynder and Kazooie

Violet gave weight to Bombette and Etna

Cynder dropped out.

"Cynder is now out of the challenge. Rose now has only two remaining members. Freddi and Pipsy, you may only give Kazooie and Midna weight."

Time lapse...

"Let's give away some weight."

Rose gave weight to Midna and Kazooie

Violet gave weight to Bombette and Etna

Bombette dropped out.

"Bombette is out! Etna now remains for Violet!"

Time lapse...

"Let's give away some weight."

Rose gave weight to Cynder and Kazooie

Violet gave weight to Etna only

…

…

…

"ETNA IS OUT! ROSE WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Rose hugged and cheered.

"Well Rose, small winning streak, and now you have immunity. Now, Violet, who you sending to Exile Island?"

Violet talked about it.

"Cynder, again!"

"Here's the map, Cynder, enjoy exile again."

Cynder smiled as she left.

"Violet, you have tribal council, yet another member is going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Violet Day 18

Amiga and Bombette were talking.

"Honestly, why should we vote Leafeon out?" asked Bombette, "I honestly think Freddi is more worthless to the tribe as it is."

Amiga nodded, "I know, but I really want to take Leafeon out!"

Bombette sighed.

"_Amiga doesn't see that Freddi is weaker then Leafeon. I think Freddi needs to go home." - Bombette_

Meanwhile, Blaze, Leafeon, and Pipsy were talking.

"You girls doing anything right now?" asked Blaze.

Pipsy shook her head, "Nope! What do you need?"

"Freddi came up to me, and said that Amiga wants to vote you off." stated Blaze, pointing at Leafeon.

Leafeon sighed sadly, "So I'm going home?"

Blaze shook her head, "No, but Amiga is. You two want to vote with us?"

Leafeon and Pipsy nodded.

"If it means we'll be in longer," noted Pipsy, "Sure!"

"_I know Amiga is to not be trusted, and now we're gonna vote her off. I hope we aren't being tricked." - Pipsy_

Before tribal council, Blaze went to Etna.

"I must ask," wondered Blaze, "Why are we voting Amiga again?"

"She can't be trusted. I have a feeling she'll be voting us soon." noted Etna.

"_Amiga shouldn't be trusted, and now there's proof she can't." - Etna_

– – – – –

The Violet tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome to tribal council! Blaze, how frustrating is this game?" asked Jeff.

"It can get frustrating a lot. The mind games can be confusing." replied Blaze.

"Etna, do you agree with her?" asked Jeff.

"Not as much. I agree, it can be tough at times, but I don't feel any bit frustrated." replied Etna.

"Amiga, do you feel safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I do. I feel completely comfortable." replied Amiga.

"Leafeon, same question." said Jeff.

Leafeon shook her head.

"I feel worried every night, because you never know when you'll be walking out the door." replied Leafeon.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Leafeon, your up."

– – –

Amiga's Vote: Sorry, but I hope the tribe realizes that you are the weakest. (Freddi)

Leafeon's Vote: I can't trust you, and you're not trustworthy. (Amiga)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Amiga. (Amiga nodded.)

…

Amiga. Two votes Amiga. (She raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

…

Freddi. One vote Freddi, two votes Amiga. (Etna looked in Amiga's direction.)

…

Freddi. Tied two votes Freddi, two votes Amiga. (Etna muttered a 'What?')

…

…

Amiga. Three votes Amiga, two votes Freddi.

…

Amiga. That's four votes Amiga. (She shook her head.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Cuties, Amiga. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Amiga got up without a word as she handed her torch to Jeff.

"Amiga, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Amiga left without a word.

"Well, your even back up with Rose. Now we'll see if you can overcome the strong Rose tribe, and break their streak. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Amiga – Etna, Blaze, Freddi, Leafeon, and Pipsy

Freddi – Amiga and Bombette


	7. Episode 7 Unified Decision

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_While plotting was the main issue with Midna and Kazooie, hunger and illness fell upon poor Eevee, who hadn't been eating anything for a long while._

_At Violet, Amiga tried to work people onto her side in order to eliminate Leafeon, but no one would comply, except for Bombette._

_Rose won the reward when Kazooie screwed up Etna's shot. It gave Rose the food it needed to feed Eevee, and the rest of the tribe._

_Back at Violet, Freddi, having been approached by Amiga, told Etna and Blaze about Amiga's motives. It turned on Etna's radar, and she wanted to get rid of her._

_Her chance might come early, when Rose defeated Violet in the challenge._

_Before tribal council, Bombette suggested to Amiga that Freddi should go home, since she was the weakest link. But would they get the numbers against her? It seemed hopeless when Etna got Pipsy and Leafeon to side with her._

_At tribal council, Amiga's plotting came to a close, as she was voted out. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Rose: Cynder, Eevee, Kazooie, Lady, Midna, and Zobiko**

**Violet: Blaze, Bombette, Etna, Freddi, Leafeon, and Pipsy**

– – – – –

Violet Day 19

Leafeon smiled after tribal.

"Finally," she smiled, "A unified decision by Violet; one that won't bite us in the butt."

Pipsy nodded, "Yeah!"

"_I hope the next to go from this tribe is Bombette, since she's on the oust. I really don't want myself or Leafeon to go home yet." - Pipsy_

"Maybe we should get that alliance of 3 to turn on eachother." thought Leafeon.

Pipsy shrugged, "I don't know if they would. But I think that we should just stick to Bombette, or else we might ruffle feathers, and get voted out."

Leafeon sighed, "Your right, I guess."

"_I want to make a big move against the alliance of Etna, Freddi, and Blaze, but Pipsy is right; that would get us targeted quickly." - Leafeon_

Meanwhile, Etna and Blaze were talking.

"You know who's next, right?" said Etna.

Blaze nodded, "Bombette right?"

Etna nodded.

"She's a Rose, and besides, I smell a merge coming soon." she noted.

"_Personally I want Leafeon to go, but for now, I want to keep the Violets in check. That means, she needs to stay. So, Bombette is gone. No question." - Etna_

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 19

Cynder collected her second clue.

"_You never know your fate in this game. Since there are 6 of us in Rose, I think finding the idol is more crucial to my game." - Cynder_

The clue told Cynder to go exploring in the hills.

"This clue is telling me to dig through the hills," noted Cynder to herself, "Man, Spyro would've already found it by now."

But Cynder trekked on, digging everywhere.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cynder was digging, when she hit something hard.

"Ouch!" growled Cynder, but then her eyes sparkled.

"Oh my god!"

In the hole she dug, was the hidden immunity idol.

Cynder picked it up, and showed it to the camera, "Nice find!"

"_Now that I have the idol, perhaps it's time to play dirty." - Cynder_

– – – – –

Rose Day 19

Midna, Lady, and Eevee were hanging out by the beach, after a hard days work.

"Ahh," sighed Midna, "It's nice to relax after work!"

Both Lady and Eevee nodded.

Eevee blushed as she watched the clouds, "Those clouds look so pretty..."

The clouds were shaped like a Vulpix.

"Indeed so," agreed Lady, missing the nights she would spend with her husband and children watching clouds.

"_We're like a family, the Rose tribe. We do things together a lot. We've bathed naked together, we've been through rough times, we've watched clouds. I mean, I would hate going to tribal council, because I really love this tribe." - Midna_

Up at camp, Kazooie and Zobiko were talking.

"This is the second time they've sent Cynder to exile island." noted Zobiko.

Kazooie snorted, "I wonder whats up."

"_Personally, who cares why they're sending Cynder over there, it's the fact that she's OVER there. Cynder could easily find the idol, and blindside one of us here!" - Kazooie_

"I hope they don't have something going on with her." noted Zobiko, again.

Kazooie nodded, "Meh, but I doubt it."

"_We need to get our act together, and find out why Violet has been sending Cynder to exile island. The main reason I think so is due to a possible alliance." - Zobiko_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Rose tribe entered the challenge area.

"Rose, get your first look at the new Violet tribe; Amiga voted out, last tribal council."

No one was interested.

"Let's bring in Cynder, returning from Exile Island."

Cynder rejoined the Violet tribe.

"Ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Rose."

Kazooie did so.

"Tonight, both tribes are heading to tribal council. But both tribes will each compete for immunity. Here's how that'll work; all 12 of you will be locked up to a post, surrounded by rope. You need to untie yourself, and then grab the lock on the other end to uncuff yourself. You may only uncuff if you have no ropes on your body. First 6 to finish move on. We'll explain that part later. For now, we'll get you ready."

Everyone was tied up, and at their post.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 12 girls were quickly tearing at their rope, trying to untie. At the minute, Blaze, Bombette, Eevee, and Kazooie were all in the lead, it seemed.

But Zobiko was catching up to them. By the time she did, she, along with Eevee and Blaze, untied themselves and uncuffed.

"Zobiko, Eevee, and Blaze are finished! Looking for 3 more."

Bombette and Kazooie were really getting close to untying their last knot. Etna and Midna were having the most trouble so far.

"Bombette and Kazooie are done! Looking for one more!"

At this point, it seemed to be a race between Freddi, Leafeon, and Pipsy for the last spot. In the end...

…

…

…

…

"FREDDI IS IN! We have the Final 6! Blaze, Freddi, and Bombette for Violet. Zobiko, Kazooie, and Eevee for Rose!"

All 6 of them got ready for the final round.

"In this round, you will go through your lane of sand, trying to dig up the pieces of this amulet."

Jeff holds up the T.T. Amulet from Diddy Kong Racing.

"There are 2 pieces, and they are very hard to find. First member from both tribes to finish the amulet, both win immunity. Get into position."

Everyone got into their lane, and were ready to begin.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 6 girls were digging quickly, and strongly. Eevee and Freddi were having the most difficult time, while Blaze, Bombette, and Kazooie were having the easiest. Kazooie was digging like mad, throwing sand into the other member's lanes. Kazooie took no time at all in finding the amulet.

"KAZOOIE WINS IMMUNITY FOR ROSE'S TRIBAL COUNCIL!"

Everyone cheered for Kazooie.

Now it was down to either Blaze or Bombette for the Violet's immunity. Only one finished first...

…

…

…

…

…

"BLAZE WINS IMMUNITY FOR VIOLET'S TRIBAL COUNCIL!"

Everyone cheered for Blaze.

"Here's how it'll work tonight, Violet, you'll go to tribal council first. You'll vote off the seventh person from the game. Then you'll leave, and then Rose will come in, and vote off the eighth person. We'll find out tonight. See you all later."

– – – – –

Violet Day 19

Etna, Blaze, and Freddi were talking about the upcoming vote.

"Damn," muttered Etna, "Two votes one after another, huh?"

Blaze sighed, "Oh well, at least not one of us is going home."

"_I feel very secure in my alliance. And tonight, one of the other 3 is going home." - Blaze_

"Well," smiled Etna, "After Bombette goes home, that'll be one less Rose to deal with!"

Freddi spoke up, "Honestly, we should just stick with Leafeon."

"Why?" asked Etna, annoyed.

"She's gonna flop no matter what," noted Freddi, "Her and Cynder. Why keep her around, and then all 3 of us, along with Lady, go home."

Blaze nodded, "She has a point, Etna."

"_By keeping Leafeon, she's gonna jump over to Rose, and take out our alliance one by one. But by removing her, we have a chance to eliminate all of Rose." - Freddi_

Etna sighed, "So we're voting Leafeon tonight?"

Blaze and Freddi nodded.

"Fine." snorted Etna.

"_I just hope Freddi's idea is a good one." - Etna_

Meanwhile, Leafeon and Bombette are talking.

"We need to vote out Freddi," noted Bombette, "She's worthless in the challenges."

"_As friendly as Freddi is, she can't do much in the challenges that have land. She's really good in water, but with cardio-type challenges, it's not enough." - Bombette_

Leafeon nodded, "You do have a point."

"There might be a tie tonight," warned Bombette, "So be prepared for anything."

Leafeon nodded, "Yep."

"_I hope Bombette isn't fooling around with me, because I would like to split this alliance up, as soon as possible." - Leafeon_

– – – – –

Rose Day 19

Kazooie went to go find Cynder.

"_It's important that I interrogate Cynder, and get information out of her. I need to know if she found the idol." - Kazooie_

When she did, Kazooie started talking to Cynder.

"Cynder, I want you to be truthfully honest with me," started Kazooie, "Did you find the idol?"

Cynder raised an eyebrow, "Why would I tell you?"

Kazooie smirked, "Well, I was planning on voting you out with the rest of the Roses, but I might spare you if you had the idol."

Cynder pondered.

"_I really didn't want anyone to find out about my idol. But, if telling Kazooie about the idol will shut her up, then I have no choice." - Cynder_

Cynder sighed, "Fine, I do have it."

Cynder took it out of her knapsack, and gave it to Kazooie to look at.

"Nice..." awed Kazooie.

"_Well, Cynder does have the idol, question is, should we lie to her, and take her out with it?" - Kazooie_

Kazooie gave it back, "Ok, thanks. I won't be voting you out tonight, IF, you promise to vote with us."

Cynder nodded, "For who?"

Kazooie thought about it.

"Zobiko?" offered Kazooie.

Cynder shrugged, "Fine."

Cynder left.

"_Zobiko may be a friend, but sometimes you have to set friends loose if you want to win the game of Survivor." - Cynder_

"_Reason I chose Zobiko is because she might flop with Cynder over to Violet, and pick us off one by one. I don't want that to happen." - Kazooie_

Kazooie then went to go talk with Midna.

"See if you can tell Lady and Eevee that we're voting Zobiko tonight." noted Kazooie.

Midna didn't question her, "No problem!"

Before Kazooie left, "Oh, and Cynder found the idol!"

Midna was shocked.

"_Why are we voting out Zobiko then? Cynder is widely vulnerable!" - Midna_

– – – – –

The Violet tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome to a busy night at tribal! Leafeon, is the game getting harder?" asked Jeff.

"It is. I thought it was hard on Day 5, but survival isn't as hard as the strategy part. That gets hard every single day!" replied Leafeon.

"Etna, do you agree with Leafeon?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah. I do. But I honestly love the strategizing. Who cares about interpersonal relationships? The strategy is the fun part!" replied Etna.

"Bombette, any idea on how to vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Bombette pondered her decision.

"To be honest, I have no idea..." replied Bombette, quietly.

Both Leafeon and Etna gave her a look.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Leafeon, your up first."

– – –

Bombette's Vote: Sorry, but I have to make this vote. (?)

Freddi's Vote: I simply can't trust you when I come to the merge. (Leafeon)

Leafeon's Vote: You are the weakest link, and it's only fair that you leave tonight. (Freddi)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Leafeon.

…

Leafeon. Two votes Leafeon.

…

…

Freddi. One vote Freddi, two votes Leafeon. (Freddi sighed.)

…

Freddi. Tied two votes Freddi, two votes Leafeon.

…

…

Leafeon. That's three votes Leafeon, two votes Freddi. One vote left. (Leafeon looked at Bombette.)

…

…

…

…

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Cuties, Leafeon. 4 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Leafeon sniffed sadly as she hugged Pipsy goodbye, and brought her torch up.

"Leafeon, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Leafeon sadly waved goodbye, and left.

"Two interesting nights in a row. Both vote offs were Violet members. Maybe tribal lines don't count? Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Rose tribe entered tribal council, moments after Violet's.

"Welcome to tribal council part 2! Violet just voted out a member, and you will shortly follow in their footsteps. Lady, is this vote a serious one?" asked Jeff.

"For me, it's not very serious. But I do sometimes if my name will pop up tonight, since I am a Violet member. That is what worries me the most." replied Lady.

"Eevee, is tribal lines a factor for you?" asked Jeff.

"In my eyes, I'd vote for who I think the tribe is voting for, since it seems like the best reason, right? I mean your getting votes for a reason." replied Eevee.

"Midna, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for someone I can't fully trust." replied Midna.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Lady, your up."

– – –

Cynder's Vote: I'm truly sorry, Zobiko. (Zobiko)

Kazooie's Vote: Bye bye! (?)

Zobiko's Vote: Nothing personal, just voting out the minority. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Zobiko. (She nodded.)

…

…

Zobiko. Two votes Zobiko.

…

…

Lady. One vote Lady.

…

…

Zobiko. Three votes Zobiko, one vote Lady.

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Cuties, Zobiko. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Zobiko nodded, "Very well. Good luck guys."

"Zobiko, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Zobiko left without another word.

"Eevee is right, there seems to be no tribal lines in this tribe, considering a Rose member went home, from the Rose tribe. We'll find out if that was the best move. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

VIOLET

Freddi – Leafeon and Pipsy

Leafeon – Etna, Bombette, Blaze, and Freddi

ROSE

Lady – Zobiko

Zobiko – Midna, Eevee, Kazooie, Cynder, and Lady


	8. Episode 8 Taking A Stab

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Etna and Blaze decided that the next to go from Violet would be Bombette, in order to keep the numbers on their side._

_At Rose, Kazooie and Zobiko discussed about the fact that Cynder could very well find the hidden immunity idol._

_And just as luck may have it, Cynder ends up finding the hidden immunity idol!_

_At the challenge, the tribes were noted that both tribes would attend tribal council. But each tribe competed for immunity, and Blaze from Violet, and Kazooie from Rose won individual immunity at their tribal councils._

_Freddi brought up the fact that Leafeon could jump ship with Cynder over to Rose, and eliminate their alliance. Etna agreed with her, and they planned to vote Leafeon out. Bombette, meanwhile, tried to get Leafeon and Pipsy to vote Freddi out._

_Before Rose's tribal council, Kazooie threatened Cynder into revealing the idol to her. Kazooie agreed to keep Cynder around, and vote out Zobiko. After that, Kazooie told Midna about her idol._

_At Violet's tribal council, Bombette went back on her word, and voted Leafeon out of the game._

_At Rose's tribal council, Zobiko was voted out. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Rose: Cynder, Eevee, Kazooie, Lady, and Midna**

**Violet: Blaze, Bombette, Etna, Freddi, and Pipsy**

– – – – –

Violet Day 20

Pipsy was sad, and also angry after tribal council.

"_Bombette didn't vote with me and Leafeon to vote Freddi out, and she just proved herself to be a liar." - Pipsy_

Pipsy sighed, "Can't wait for the merge, I'll get back with Kazooie and Midna..."

Meanwhile, Blaze and Freddi were talking.

"Out first major battle once the merge hits," noted Blaze, "Is getting control."

Freddi nodded.

"_Once Lady returns to us, we need to try to gain numbers on our end, and vote the Roses out one by one." - Blaze_

"I think the biggest threats," said Freddi, "From my standpoint, are Kazooie and Midna."

Blaze nodded, "Yep. We just need the right people to flip over to our side."

"_This game is about to get ugly. We really, really hope that Lady is still with us, and if she is, will we have the numbers?" - Freddi_

Etna joined them.

"I'm smelling a merge...you?" asked Etna.

Both Blaze and Freddi nodded.

"I betcha it's coming today." challenged Blaze.

Etna smirked, "I'm ready for it!"

"_As long as we have first blood, I see a victory for a Violet member at the end of 39 days." - Etna_

– – – – –

Rose Day 20

Cynder went up to Midna.

"I'm clearly upset about what Kazooie did yesterday." noted Cynder.

Midna was curious, "What'd she do?"

"She threatened me to show her the idol." explained Cynder.

Midna nodded, knowing of what Kazooie told her.

"_I knew Kazooie told me she had an idol, but did she really have to threatened her?" - Midna_

"Well, I think I have a better deal for you." suggested Midna.

"_I hate to do this, but in order for my plan to work, Kazooie has to go home THE NEXT TRIBAL COUNCIL! If she makes jury, and I make Final 2, I pretty much lost." - Midna_

"What is it?" asked Cynder.

Midna explained to Cynder that if she joined her, Lady, and Eevee, she'd have a better chance of making it far into the game.

Cynder smiled, "I'd like that!"

"_This game changes a lot, and Midna offered me a spot in her alliance. That's a lot you can offer, especially now in a time like this." - Cynder_

Meanwhile, Lady was coming back to camp with tree mail.

"We got tree mail!" called Lady.

"What's it about?" asked Kazooie.

"We have a key, and we have to go to Violet." explained Lady.

"_Finally, a merger! I've been waiting for one since, like, Day 17. I need to get my alliance reshaped up, and back in the game." - Kazooie_

– – – – –

Violet Night 20

Etna was sharpening the machete near the beach, late at night.

Suddenly, she saw something moving towards the beach.

"Holy #%$%," cursed Etna, and she ran back to camp.

"BLAZE, FREDDI, PIPSY, BOMBETTE!" yelled Etna, "We forgot to go collect the chest from tree mail!"

Blaze and Bombette quickly got up, and hurried to retrieve the chest.

Freddi and Etna, meanwhile, helped the Rose tribe paddle onto shore.

"Welcome to Camp Violet!" smiled Freddi, cheerfully.

As soon as Blaze returned with the chest, Kazooie placed the key in.

"Here we go!" smiled Eevee.

Kazooie popped the top, and inside the chest were light yellow buffs, and lots and lots of food.

Eevee, Pipsy, and Freddi screamed loudly like fangirls as they started grabbing everything out of the chest.

"YAY!" cheered Eevee.

"_I'm so happy that I made the merge! I'd never thought I'd make it this far into the game!" - Eevee_

Everyone placed their new buffs on, and prepared for a very long night.

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 21

Lady, Freddi, and Cynder were painting the flag.

"_We decided to name ourselves 'Flower', since both Rose and Violet were named after flowers, so we decided to take a stab, and name ourselves a flower too, even if it's called 'Flower'." - Freddi_

"Nice flag girls!" complimented Cynder.

Both Freddi and Lady smiled.

"Your welcome." smiled Lady.

Meanwhile, Midna, Eevee, and Pipsy were talking in the woods.

"Let me catch you up, Pipsy," started Midna, "We got Eevee, Cynder, and Lady on our side, and we all want to vote out Kazooie."

Pipsy did a double take, "Why?"

"I don't think she's the right person to align with," noted Midna, "I think I made a mistake in the beginning with her."

"_Midna told me that she had a new alliance with Eevee, Cynder, and Lady. Her target, was Kazooie. I was surprised." - Pipsy_

Eevee nodded, "Yeah, I honestly think we should of taken the bullet against her when Sagwa was still around."

Midna nodded, "I agree."

"_As long as my new alliance stays in tact, I think easily Kazooie can go home, followed by everyone else not involved." - Midna_

Meanwhile, Freddi, Blaze, and Lady were talking.

"Anything new?" asked Blaze.

Lady shook her head, "I've been approached, but I turned everyone down."

"_I absolutely hate lying to my old alliance. But it doesn't mean I'm still not with them. If they are gonna get targeted by Midna and Eevee, I'm not voting with them. It'll help me in the end." - Lady_

"But I will say this," said Lady slowly, "They want to blindside Kazooie."

Blaze was surprised, "But that'll knock out their whole group!"

Freddi held up her fin, "Wait a minute, it doesn't make less numbers for them, since they can easily sway Cynder over."

Lady nodded, "And I think she did."

Blaze sighed.

"_According to Lady, they want Kazooie out next, but Rose still has the advantage over Violet, since they have Cynder 100% on their side." - Blaze_

"We just need to keep ourselves alert," noted Freddi, "And we can out-smart them!"

"_I hope we can stay in this longer. I'm here to win, not to be picked off by a majority alliance." - Freddi_

– – – – –

Flower Day 21

Bombette and Eevee were talking.

"I'm not looking forward to the challenge." worried Eevee.

Bombette smiled, "Then don't worry, as hopefully, your not going home tonight!"

Eevee smiled as well, "That's reassuring."

"_I missed Bombette so much. She was one of my Rose sisters, along with Pipsy. I missed the both of them!" - Eevee_

"Well, we're gonna take them all out one by one!" smirked Bombette.

"Who?" asked Eevee.

"The Roses, of course. Don't you wanna win, Eevee?" asked Bombette.

Eevee worried a bit.

"_Unfortunately, Bombette wants to eliminate all of the Roses. That's not good for us." - Eevee_

Eevee left Bombette, and went to go speak with Midna.

"I heard something from Bombette," noted Eevee.

"What?" asked Midna.

Eevee repeated Bombette's words to Midna.

Midna nodded.

"_That's another obstacle in my way. I really want Kazooie to go before the jury starts, but if we have to, we're forced to send Bombette home." - Midna_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, we will run it in 3 runs. The first 2 runs will be 5 people at a time racing to the finish line. The top 2 move onto the final run. The first one to finish that run, wins immunity. The run is simply this; you have to dive under water, crawl through the small holes using the rope, and then swim back up to the platform, and repeat. You have to do that 2 times. Let's draw for spots."

Round 1: Cynder, Etna, Lady, Blaze, and Midna

Round 2: Pipsy, Kazooie, Eevee, Bombette, and Freddi

"Round 1! Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone began racing long and hard. Cynder and Etna were struggling the most out of everyone there, while Lady and Blaze were making short work of the run. Midna did fairly well, but it wasn't enough.

"Both Lady and Blaze are competing in the final run!"

The girls selected for the second run got ready.

"Round 2! Survivors ready? GO!"

Freddi, being a fish, was the fastest out of all 5 racers. Eevee and Pipsy struggled greatly underwater, and it seemed like a tie between Bombette and Kazooie for 2nd.

"Freddi's moving onto the final round! Who will join her?"

Bombette and Kazooie tagged in at the same time...

…

…

…

…

…

"Bombette makes it in first! She, Freddi, Blaze, and Lady are moving onto the Final Round."

Those 4 got ready once again.

"Final Round! Survivors ready? GO!"

Freddi, although a great swimmer, was getting exhausted, as she was swimming like crazy. She could not race well this time. Meanwhile, Lady was also getting exhausted from the swimming. It was between Bombette and Blaze for immunity...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"BOMBETTE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Bombette.

"Well Bombette, you came from behind, and won the immunity. One of the other 9 is going home tonight. By the way, what's the new tribe name?"

"Flower!" responded Freddi.

"Cool! We'll see you tonight for tribal council!"

– – – – –

Flower Day 21

Kazooie, Midna, and Pipsy were talking.

"So what are we doing for tonight?" asked Pipsy.

Midna shrugged, while Kazooie smirked.

"Since Cynder has the idol, it's in our best interest to blindside her, and/or flush out the idol." planned Kazooie.

"_Since I found out that Cynder has the hidden idol, I think she's become a large threat in my eyes. Cynder has to go home first out of the Violets." - Kazooie_

"And if she uses the idol?" wondered Midna.

"You guys go ahead and vote Etna," said Kazooie, "Once that's in play, she'll go home if the idol is played."

Both Midna and Pipsy nodded, but Midna had something going on at the back of her head.

"_I think tonight is the best night to blindside Kazooie, and, also flush the idol out from Cynder. I just don't trust Cynder having that idol." - Midna_

So after Kazooie talked to them, Midna went to go talk with Cynder.

"I have an interesting idea," offered Midna, "Use your idol, and vote Kazooie."

Cynder was suspicious, "Why?"

"Kazooie wants to vote you out, and probably she will get the help of Etna, Blaze, and all of them." noted Midna.

Cynder got worried quickly.

"Listen up," noted Midna, "We're all voting you tonight, and then you play that idol."

This was when Cynder got very suspicious.

"_If Midna is trying to flush the idol, I'm much more smarter then her." - Cynder_

"But, why?" asked Cynder.

Midna sighed, "Just do it."

And she left.

Cynder pondered the situation.

"_I don't know if I should pull the idol. I need to pull Etna, Freddi, Blaze, and Lady to vote Kazooie, or else I'm dead." - Cynder_

So she did just that, talking to Lady and Blaze.

"So, I want to take out Kazooie," said Cynder, "She seems to be the biggest threat."

Lady nodded, "She is indeed. But, does Rose want her out?"

Cynder nodded, "Yep, Midna told me just a few minutes ago."

"_Looks like Kazooie is going home tonight. Midna did tell me that she was planning on blindsiding her soon." - Lady_

Blaze nodded, "Very well then. I'm voting Kazooie."

Lady nodded with her, "Me too."

Cynder smiled and left.

Blaze looked at Lady, "I don't trust Cynder."

"But we should take this chance," reminded Lady, "Or it may never come back."

"_Something in my gut tells me that Cynder should not be trusted. I'll discuss this with Etna later, and we have to make a decision tonight." - Blaze_

– – – – –

The Flower tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome to tribal council, as a merged tribe! Freddi, are the tribes at war with one another, for tribal dominance?" asked Jeff.

"I would like to think that, but at times, you have to be looking at your own tribe, and picking out people you can't trust." replied Freddi.

"Pipsy, are you feeling concerned that Violet is targeting you?" asked Jeff.

"Well, uh, I hope not to-" started Pipsy.

Kazooie interrupted her, "Jeff, their targeting me."

Everyone turned to look at her.

Kazooie smirked.

"That's pretty blunt, there." noted Jeff.

"It's true. I'm their biggest threat." said Kazooie, cockily.

"Eevee, when one of your own tribemembers say that, does that make you feel better?" asked Jeff.

"No, I mean, at least it's not on me, but on Kazooie. It's bad for us if the majority goes the other way." replied Eevee.

"Lady, is Kazooie your target?" asked Jeff.

Lady hesitated.

"Uh, well...I really haven't a clue what my tribe has decided." replied Lady.

"Bombette, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"Strategically. That's my idea tonight." replied Bombette.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Blaze, your up."

– – –

Blaze's Vote: I seriously hope, that this is the right decision. (?)

Cynder's Vote: Sorry, just playing my own game. (Kazooie)

Kazooie's Vote: You got the idol, and we've got to remove it. (Cynder)

Midna's Vote: Cynder, play that idol, and get Kazooie out of here! (Cynder)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Cynder stood up, after some hesitation.

"Jeff, I want to do something real quick." said Cynder.

Jeff nodded.

Cynder went up to him, and handed him the idol.

Midna smirked evilly, and Kazooie was very pissed.

"I made a good choice, I hope." hoped Cynder.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Cynder, do not count. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Cynder. Doesn't count.

Cynder. Doesn't count.

Cynder. Doesn't count.

Cynder. Doesn't count.

…

…

…

…

…

Cynder. Doesn't count. (Midna smirked at the Violet's voting Cynder.)

Cynder. Doesn't count.

Cynder. Doesn't count.

Cynder. Doesn't count.

Cynder. Doesn't count. We still do not have any votes for anyone.

…

…

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Cuties...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Kazooie.

Kazooie sighed in defeat, "Well, you got me, girls. Good luck Rose."

"Kazooie, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Kazooie left, not before saying, "Good luck Midna and Pipsy!"

"Tonight was a very interesting tribal council. A lot was said tonight, and the game might've been set for the end. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Cynder – Midna, Etna, Eevee, Kazooie, Bombette, Blaze, Freddi, Lady, and Pipsy (None of these counted)

Kazooie - Cynder


	9. Episode 9 Small Phase Of Betrayal

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The alliance of Etna, Blaze, and Freddi plotted for the merge, which was coming up at any point._

_At Rose, Cynder told Midna about Kazooie threatening her about the idol. Midna decided to make a plan to eliminate Kazooie, and add Cynder to her alliance._

_On Day 20, the two tribes merged into the light yellow Flower tribe, with 5 Roses against 5 Violets, or so it was thought._

_Midna told Pipsy about the plan to potentially blindside Kazooie, and told Pipsy to keep her mouth shut to Kazooie. Meanwhile, Lady gave some valuable information to her old alliance about Rose targeting Kazooie._

_Bombette and Eevee got together again, and Bombette told her that she wants to jump ship to Violet and eliminate the Roses. Eevee got very worried and told Midna about it. Midna was in a twist between either sending Bombette or Kazooie home._

_But at the immunity challenge, Bombette won, saving herself from the vote._

_Before tribal council, Kazooie targeted Cynder, and remove her and idol from the game. With the idol in mind, Midna told Cynder to use it to save herself. If Cynder didn't use it, she could very well be blindsided by mistake._

_Cynder hesitated about using it, but in the end she did. All 9 other tribemates voted for her, and Cynder's sole vote; Kazooie, was sent home. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Blaze, Bombette, Cynder, Eevee, Etna, Freddi, Lady, Midna, and Pipsy**

– – – – –

Flower Day 22

Cynder was feeling worried after the vote.

"_After seeing my name written down 9 times, it was a scary feeling, like, if I didn't play the idol, I wouldn't be here right now." - Cynder_

Midna was smiling after her plan succeeded.

"_With Kazooie gone, I am free to do as I please. Myself, Eevee, and Pipsy will be the final 3. Question now is, who to trust between Lady and Cynder." - Midna_

Lady and Cynder were now talking in the forest.

"Cynder, you listening?" asked Lady, quietly.

Cynder nodded.

"Listen, for Midna to betray Kazooie like that really scares me. I mean, yeah I helped her, but what if she were to do it to us?" worried Lady.

Cynder nodded, "I was thinking that too."

"_Sometimes, I feel too concerned about alliances and relationships. Me and my husband had gone through a small phase of betrayal, but it's over now. In this game, I kind of feel the same here." - Lady_

"If it comes down to it," warned Lady, "We may have to vote her out, and rejoin Violet."

Cynder sighed, "But I don't like the people on Violet, other then you."

Lady smiled, "Well, we might have to work with them, if one of us wants to win."

"_I agree with Lady, something has to be done to get myself farther. Because at this point, I do not think there is a way for me to win right now." - Cynder_

– – – – –

Flower Day 22

Etna and Bombette were talking.

"So, whats the plan?" wondered Bombette.

Etna smirked, "Cynder, Midna, Pipsy, Eevee; in that order, I hope."

"_I'm glad that Bombette has decided to jump ship to Violet. We needed someone to help, since Cynder is most likely betraying us." - Etna_

"Now, you might have to go fifth," warned Etna, "But I'm sure your fine with it."

But Bombette wasn't.

"_Etna sounded really cocky when she said that I would be fifth no matter what. But what choice do I have? Go with Rose? Bleh, they never opened up a spot for me. Heck, Eevee is the only one who talks to me." - Bombette_

"I guess so." muttered Bombette.

Etna nodded.

"_With Bombette with the Violets, myself, Lady, Blaze, and Freddi will be the Final 4. We just hope that Bombette isn't an agent sent to get ourselves cocky already." - Etna_

Down by the beach, Freddi and Eevee were swimming in the ocean.

"Ahh," sighed Freddi happily, "The waters seem so calm today."

Eevee giggled, "Yeah, they do, huh?"

"_I like Freddi, she's very smart, and she also is a fantastic swimmer!" - Eevee_

"I really love swimming," smiled Freddi, "It's what I do for a living; being part-fish."

Eevee smiled cutely, "Boy, I wish I could be a fish."

"It'd be a wonderful experience for you Eevee." smiled Freddi.

"_It's fun getting to know each Rose member, even though it'll be very sad to see them leave. At least Eevee is at the bottom of our pecking order." - Freddi_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, we will have 4 rounds. 3 will compete in each round. Your goal in each round is to shoot as much targets as you can within the time limit. You will be using slingshots as your weapon. The winner of each round will partake in the final round. Winner of that round wins reward."

"You will leave here, and travel to a nice beach. You will be greeted with a large breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, the works. Let's get started."

Round 1: Lady, Bombette, Freddi

Round 2: Pipsy, Cynder, Etna

Round 3: Blaze, Midna, Eevee

"Round 1! Girls get ready, aim, and begin to fire!"

…

…

…

Lady hit 24 targets

Bombette hit 16 targets

Freddi hit 32 targets.

"Freddi moves onto the final round!"

Round 2

"Round 2! Girls get ready, aim, and begin to fire!"

…

…

…

Pipsy hit 42 targets.

Cynder hit 40 targets.

Etna hit 12 targets.

"Pipsy is moving onto the final round!"

Round 3

"Round 3! Girls get ready, aim, and begin to fire!"

…

…

…

Blaze hit 20 targets.

Midna hit 30 targets.

Eevee hit 55 targets.

"Eevee is moving onto the final round! "

Final Round

"Final Round! Winner of this round wins reward. Girls get ready, aim, and begin to fire!"

…

…

…

…

Freddi hit 60 targets.

Pipsy hit 48 targets.

Eevee hit 55 targets.

"FREDDI WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Freddi.

"Good job shooting Freddi, you must have had a early experience with a slingshot, huh?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend taught me how to use one during a journey." smiled Freddi.

"Now, you have to pick someone to go with you. Who'll it be?"

"Blaze!"

"Blaze, your joining Freddi for breakfast. Before you go, who's going to exile?"

After some thought...

"I'll pick Lady!"

"Lady, your heading to exile. Have fun!"

Lady smiled as she left.

"As for the other 7, you have nothing to eat but rice. See you later."

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

Freddi and Blaze were walking off to the special beach area for breakfast.

"Oh my god," smiled Freddi, "This is so exciting!"

"_I haven't eaten a real breakfast in so long! It was nice to eat one with my friend, Blaze." - Freddi_

Blaze nodded, "I know, right!"

They got to the designated area, and they began to dig into the buffet.

"_I grabbed some bacon, eggs, and a few waffles. Freddi, meanwhile, picked out bacon, pancakes, and french toast. This was a very yummy breakfast." - Blaze_

As they ate, they also talked.

"So whats up?" asked Blaze.

"Did Etna tell you the pecking order, yet?" asked Freddi.

Blaze shook her head.

"It's Cynder, Midna, Pipsy, and then Eevee for last." said Freddi.

"We kind of have to keep an eye on Pipsy and Eevee, though," said Blaze, "They did well in this challenge."

"Well, in physical terms, Etna meant." noted Freddi.

"_Cynder, I believe, cannot be trusted. I mean, she wasn't on the main alliance from Violet to begin with, and now with Bombette on the Violet side, our chances of winning have improved." - Blaze_

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 23

Lady arrived on Exile Island, and retrieved her clue to the hidden idol.

"_I have the clue, but I'm not gonna use it all that much. The idol wouldn't be good in my hands. Even the best player ever; Will, failed using idols." - Lady_

Lady just relaxed in the hut, until the immunity challenge started.

– – – – –

Flower Day 23

Etna and Cynder are talking.

"Can you trust me to have your back?" asked Cynder.

Etna shook her head, "You weren't in the alliance to begin with, so I can't trust you like I can Blaze, Lady, and Freddi."

"_It's going to be hard to gain Etna's trust. I need to gain it now, and then later I can jump back in case Midna's plan fails." - Cynder_

"But you have to look at the future," noted Cynder, "I'm the least likely of the Violets to receive a lot of votes."

Etna nodded, "That's true."

"_Cynder has a point. Perhaps I should give her a chance before we make a mistake." - Etna_

"You know what," noted Etna, "You just gotta prove your trustworthiness to me, or else I'm not helping you out."

Cynder nodded, smiling.

Meanwhile, Midna, Eevee, and Pipsy were talking.

"I think Bombette needs to go home." said Eevee sadly.

Pipsy nodded, "I agree, I can't trust her. She's most likely gonna go over to Violet!"

Midna shrugged, "So? We got Cynder. She'll flop to us!"

"_Not sure why Pipsy and Eevee are so afraid of Bombette jumping ship, I mean, it's not like it's over for us; we still have Cynder." - Midna_

"Yeah I know Midna," sighed Eevee, "But we gotta do what's best for us."

Midna nodded, "Yeah, but Bombette isn't a threat to us. Etna and Blaze are the largest threats on Violet."

Pipsy and Eevee both nodded.

"We'll see what happens at the challenge." noted Pipsy.

"_I would like to vote out the Violets now, but I really can't trust Bombette. She needs to go home soon." - Pipsy_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's bring in Freddi and Blaze, returning from their reward. And Lady, returning from Exile Island."

The 3 girls reentered the area, and rejoined the others.

"I'll take back immunity from Bombette."

Bombette did so.

"For todays challenge, you will climb up on a pole, and hang on for as long as you can. You may have seen this challenge in previous seasons, but this time the poles are smeered with oil, making it more difficult to hang on. Last person standing wins immunity."

Everyone climbed up on the ladders, and grabbed the pole.

'Challenge has begun..."

– – 30 minutes in – –

The oil was so oily that several contestants had a lot of difficulty hanging on.

After a half-hour, 4 girls dropped out.

"Blaze, Midna, Etna, and Lady are all out of the challenge. We're down to 5."

– – 1 hour in – –

Bombette was struggling badly. She wanted to stay on, but she couldn't do it.

She fell off.

"Bombette is now out of the challenge."

– – 1 hour, 30 minutes in – –

Pipsy, Eevee, Cynder, and Freddi were remaining.

Pipsy seemed very comfortable, as did Cynder.

But then, a fly buzzed around Cynder, and made her lose her concentration.

"Cynder is now out of the challenge."

– – 2 hours in – –

Eevee was struggling immensely, but continued to try.

Freddi and Pipsy were also slightly struggling now.

Only one fell off...

…

…

…

"Freddi is out of the challenge! It is down to Eevee and Pipsy!"

– – 2 hours, 30 minutes in – –

It was between Eevee and Pipsy, two of the youngest girls out there.

Both were struggling, and were lucky to still be up there.

Soon, only one fell off...

…

…

…

…

…

"Eevee is out! PIPSY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Pipsy.

"Good job Pipsy! You now are safe from the vote. It comes down to one of the other 8. One of you is saying goodbye tonight. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Flower Day 24

Bombette, Etna, Freddi, Lady, and Blaze were all by the beach.

"Whats the plan for tonight?" asked Blaze.

Etna shrugged, "It's between Cynder, Midna, and Eevee tonight."

"_Quite honestly I really don't care which one goes home, as long as they do go home." - Etna_

"I think we should let Bombette decide," offered Freddi, cheerfully.

Bombette nodded, "Very well. I could do that!"

"_I know who should go home first. It's quite obvious." - Bombette_

"Eevee's gotta go," noted Bombette, "Sure, she may be weak, but she's like the Rose's pride and joy! If she stays, they'll be more motivated. She's a cheerleader!"

Both Blaze and Lady nodded.

"I agree." noted Lady.

"_I like that idea. Eevee is a definite source of happiness in the Rose tribe. She's the largest threat right now." - Blaze_

But Lady was still unsure.

"_I don't know. I like Eevee, and I really like to stick with the Rose tribe...(sighs)" - Lady_

Meanwhile, Midna and Pipsy were talking.

"Do you feel in trouble tonight?" asked Pipsy.

Midna shook her head, "We got you, me, Eevee, Lady, and Cynder. There's no way we're in trouble."

"_I feel pretty confident that Lady and Cynder will have my back tonight. I have nothing to worry!" - Midna_

Just then, Lady arrived.

"Any updates?" she asked.

Midna shook her head, "Nah. Not really."

Lady told the two of them that the Violets wanted Eevee out.

"Really? Wow." said Pipsy in slight shock.

"Over me? That's quite stupid of them." chuckled Midna.

"_Now I hope Cynder and Lady stick with us, because I really don't want Eevee to go home, yet. She's my friend." - Pipsy_

"I'd say we vote out Bombette tonight," offered Lady, "I mean, it's not like it's gonna hurt you guys, right?"

Midna nodded, "That can be arranged. Yep, it can. Bombette is gone."

"_Tonight, we're voting out Bombette, and I really hate to too, since she was so nice in the beginning." - Midna_

Lady was very afraid when walking to tribal council.

"_I made a mistake by playing both sides, I know it. I just know it's gonna hurt me later on..." - Lady_

– – – – –

The Flower tribe entered tribal council.

"We've been out here for 24 days. Eevee, do you still have it in you?" asked Jeff.

"I do. I will never have a moment where I will or want to quit. Sure it's been rough on me, physically, but mentally I still got it." replied Eevee.

"Midna, has the game changed for you since the last tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"Nope. I'm still playing the way I was entering the merge." replied Midna.

"Etna, do you vote the strongest Rose out tonight?" asked Jeff.

Etna shook her head.

"Nah, the Violets are knocking off the cheerleader off the team." replied Etna.

Everyone was confused now.

"Wait, cheerleader?" asked Jeff, confused.

Etna nodded.

"Lady, who do you think Etna is talking about?" asked Jeff.

Lady looked at Etna, who nodded as if saying 'Say it'.

Lady sighed.

"Eevee." replied Lady.

Eevee was now worried.

"Cynder, does that influence your vote?" asked Jeff.

"No. I think Eevee isn't a threat at this point. I think it needs to be someone who is a threat." replied Cynder.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Eevee, your up."

– – –

Blaze's Vote: Sorry, but you are the pride and joy of Rose. Nothing personal. (Eevee)

Etna's Vote: Gotta take out a Rose tonight. Sadly, your the choice tonight. (Eevee)

Lady's Vote: I'm gonna regret this, forever. (?)

Midna's Vote: I wish you stuck with us, you had a decent future ahead of you. (Bombette)

Pipsy's Vote: Sorry, but you flipped on us, and we're sending you home. (Bombette)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Eevee. (She sniffed.)

Eevee. Two votes Eevee.

…

…

Bombette. One vote Bombette.

…

Bombette. Tied two votes Bombette, two votes Eevee.

…

Eevee. Three votes Eevee, two votes Bombette.

…

…

Eevee. That's four votes Eevee. (Eevee shut her eyes for the worst.)

…

…

…

Bombette. Three votes Bombette, four votes Eevee. (Eevee opened her eyes.)

…

Bombette. We are tied. Four votes Eevee, four votes Bombette. One vote left.

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Cuties, and the first member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Bombette.

Etna, Blaze, and Freddi were all shocked, while Lady just threw her head down to avoid their looks.

"Bombette, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Bombette left without another word.

"Looks like, in my eyes, Violet pulled out another move. But it seems to me, by the looks on your faces, that a new game has been made. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

As they headed back, a single tear fell down Lady's face, knowing she had just gone against her original alliance...

– – – – –

Bombette – Midna, Eevee, Cynder, Lady, and Pipsy

Eevee – Etna, Bombette, Blaze, and Freddi

I don't understand why some people think Bombette could make the F4, even though she had the lowest chance out of anyone to make it that far.


	10. Episode 10 Oh Tramp Where Are You?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Cynder and Lady, who had both agreed to stick with the Roses, were having second thoughts, and considered working with the Violets again._

_Etna told Bombette that she was safe with Etna's alliance, but irked her when Etna told Bombette that she would be 5th place. Bombette didn't mind though, as it might have been a better deal._

_At the reward challenge, Freddi won and took Blaze with her on the reward. She also sent Lady to exile island._

_Back at camp, Cynder tried to get back in with Etna, but Etna wouldn't have it. But then Cynder told Etna that she would be easy to beat in a jury vote. Etna agreed._

_Meanwhile, Eevee, Pipsy, and Midna all agreed to look out for Bombette, and possibly vote her out._

_At the immunity challenge, Pipsy hung on the longest, and won immunity._

_Before tribal council, the Violets were targeting Eevee, due to her being a source of happiness in the Rose tribe. Meanwhile, the Rose tribe and Lady and Cynder agreed on voting out Bombette._

_At tribal council, Lady sadly turned on her alliance, and voted Bombette out. Bombette joined the jury as it's first member. With Lady out of their pact, can Etna, Blaze, and Freddi make it out alive? 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Blaze, Cynder, Eevee, Etna, Freddi, Lady, Midna, and Pipsy**

**Jury: Bombette**

– – – – –

Flower Night 24

While Blaze and Freddi were only upset with Lady's betrayal, Etna took it very seriously.

"_I can't believe she would do such a thing to me! I knew we shouldn't of trusted her after the swap! Now, me, Blaze, and Freddi are screwed. There's nothing we can do now!" - Etna_

Blaze sighed, "Nothing else for us to do. We're just sitting ducks now."

Freddi nodded.

"_While I am mad that Lady betrayed me and my alliance; I do think Lady had her reasons for doing so. She had to do what she had to do in order to get farther in the game." - Freddi_

Meanwhile, Midna and Eevee were talking.

"We did it girl!" smirked Midna, "Now it's Etna, Freddi, and Blaze out the door!"

Eevee giggled, "I know. It'll be sad getting rid of them, but in the long run, it's a game!"

"_I love Survivor, but I hate voting people out that I really like. I mean, I love Freddi and Blaze, but, their on the outside, and my alliance wants them out." - Eevee_

But during the night, poor Lady was all by herself in a corner. She was feeling really bad about what she did.

"_I had no choice. It's in my best interest to stick with the Roses. The Violets would've thrown me out at F4." - Lady_

Lady had small tears in her eyes, but they never fell down her face.

"_(slightly crying) Oh Tramp, where are you when I need you..." - Lady_

– – – – –

Flower Day 25

Midna, Lady, and Pipsy hanging out by the beach.

"Feeling better?" asked Pipsy to Lady.

Lady nodded, "I am. Thanks."

Pipsy smiled and nodded.

Midna, meanwhile, was in deep thought.

"_Who to get rid of first is the hardest question right now. Etna seems to be the strongest. Blaze also seems like a threat. And Freddi is their best swimmer, and most likely jury-vote getter." - Midna_

"What's wrong Midna?" asked Pipsy, curiously.

"Oh, just thinking about the next vote." she replied.

Pipsy pondered, "Well, we should wait until the immunity challenge."

Midna nodded, "Yeah, I know. But I would like to decide now, and worry later. Like a pecking-order?"

"_Personally, I think Etna should go home, as she is the leader of Violet. But whatever Midna says goes, in this world." - Pipsy_

Meanwhile, Freddi and Eevee were talking in the woods.

"I think," said Freddi, "We have a better deal for you then the Roses do."

Eevee was intrigued.

Freddi took this as a sign to go on, "If you vote with the Roses, and get one other person with you, then the 5 of us can make the Final 5."

"But wouldn't we just be the next 2 to go?" asked Eevee, curiously.

Freddi shook her head, "Nope! Me and Blaze are planning on blindsiding Etna at Final 5, so you both get an extra chance to make it to the final 2!"

Eevee liked this idea.

"_The deal that Freddi came to me with is very interesting! I know that Midna and Pipsy will take eachother to the Final 2, and not me. So, I need to step up my game." - Eevee_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you will run it in pairs. Each of you will run this obstacle course, full of crawl-throughs, tightropes, and ending with a nice sprint through rough mud. The winners of each run will partake in a final run. Winner of that run wins reward."

"You will go on a nice boat ride, eating pizza and drinking beer. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded as Jeff selected teams.

Round 1

"Round 1! Lady and Pipsy vs Cynder and Etna. Survivors ready? GO!"

Lady and Pipsy were certainly faster then Cynder and Etna, due to their size and species. Cynder wasn't much help to Etna, and Etna could not function well with Cynder not cooperating.

"Lady and Pipsy finish! They're moving onto the final round!"

Round 2

"Round 2! Freddi and Eevee vs Blaze and Midna. Survivors ready? GO!"

All 4 of them were certainly quick in running through the course. Eevee slowed down in the mud, with Freddi trying to pull her through. Blaze burned herself through the mud, giving Midna a free pass through it.

"Blaze and Midna finish! They're facing against Lady and Pipsy in the finals!"

Final Round

"For the final round, we have Lady and Pipsy taking on Blaze and Midna. Winners of this round win reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both teams were neck and neck during the whole race, with Lady and Pipsy being quick, and Blaze and Midna being very athletic. Blaze burned through the mud, and helped herself and Midna more. There was only one team left at the end...

…

…

…

…

…

…

"BLAZE AND MIDNA WIN REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for the both of them.

"Good job you two, but now we have business to take care of. You have to agree on someone to send to Exile Island. Who'll it be?"

After some tight discussion...

"We'll send Etna."

"Alright Etna, grab your things, and end on out."

Etna left the area, hoping to find the idol.

"Blaze and Midna, go have fun on your reward. I'll see you all tomorrow for immunity."

– – – – –

Reward Day 25

Blaze and Midna made their way onto the boat, and they began to dig into the pizza.

"_With Etna at Exile, and Blaze with me, Freddi is alone. I don't think she would do anything to disrupt my plans." - Midna_

While Blaze was eating her pizza, she thought about her decision.

"_I sent Etna to Exile, because I think she's pretty smart, and she could find the hidden idol easily. We'll need that now, since Lady has left us." - Blaze_

Nothing else much happened, as Midna and Blaze avoided all strategy talk, and they just talked about life and boys.

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 25

Etna took the clue and began her trek, at night.

"Demons do well at night," snickered Etna, "So I might as well begin digging!"

Etna pulled out her giant ax, and began digging with it.

"_I'll be sure to find something here!" - Etna_

…

…

…

…

…

But it was unsuccessful.

But then Etna had an idea.

Using her axe, and some material found by the beach, Etna crafted a small hidden idol!

"Hee hee hee!" snickered Etna, "Someones about to have a really bad day..."

– – – – –

Flower Day 26

Eevee and Lady were talking.

"I have to tell you something," noted Eevee, "Something I have yet to tell anyone out here."

Lady was concerned, "Why me of all people, dear?"

"Because your older, and more mature." noted Eevee.

Lady blushed at the compliment, "Thank you, I guess."

"_I wanted Lady to trust me 100%, and to do that, I decided to pull out something that I have yet to tell anyone." - Eevee_

"So, what is it that you want me to know?" asked Lady, kindly.

Eevee hesitated, getting teary-eyed, "I, uh...have a girlfriend. I'm bisexual."

Lady was slightly shocked at this, "Really?"

Eevee nodded, a tear dropping off her cheek.

"I don't know what to say..." noted Lady.

"_I was shocked when Eevee told me, of all people, that she was bisexual and had a girlfriend." - Lady_

Eevee sniffed, tears falling, "You hate me now, don't you?"

Eevee started to cry on Lady's shoulder, who in turn rubbed her back.

"Hun, I would never hate anyone out here," reminded Lady, "I'm still your friend."

Eevee sniffed, "You are?"

Lady nodded, "Yes. Just because you are bisexual, doesn't mean much to me. People are people, regardless of their ways."

Eevee smiled, "I'm glad I told you, of all people."

Lady smiled back.

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's bring in Blaze and Midna, returning from their reward. And Etna, returning from Exile Island."

The 3 girls reentered the area, and rejoined the others.

"I'll take back immunity from Pipsy."

Pipsy did so.

"For todays challenge, you will answer questions based on the tribe. The idea here is find out what you really think about eachother. Answer honestly, and do not share answers with anyone."

After doing so...

"Alright the results have been tallies. Now, I'll ask the same questions again, but this time you'll answer based on the what you think the tribe thought. Now, you score a point if you get it right. First person to score 5 points, or have the most points at the end; wins immunity."

Everyone got ready.

"First question, Who do you trust with your life?"

Blaze, Eevee, Etna, and Freddi said Lady.

Cynder, Lady, Midna, and Pipsy said Midna.

"Correct answer was Lady. Blaze, Eevee, Etna, and Freddi each have 1 point. Next question, Who do you think is the fastest?"

Blaze, Freddi, and Pipsy said Eevee.

Cynder, Eevee, Etna, Lady, and Midna said Pipsy.

"Pipsy was the right answer. Eevee and Etna are at 2. Pipsy is at 0. Everyone else is at 1. Next question, Who is most likely to flop to another alliance?"

Everyone but Cynder said Cynder.

Cynder said Eevee.

"Cynder was the right answer. Etna and Eevee are at 3. Blaze, Freddi, Lady, and Midna are at 2. Cynder and Pipsy are at 1. Next question, Who do you think is the cutest?"

Blaze, Etna, Freddi, Lady, and Pipsy said Eevee

Cynder, Eevee, and Midna said Pipsy.

"Eevee was the correct answer."

Eevee blushed at that statement.

"Here's where we stand. Etna has 4 points, she needs only 1 more to win immunity. Blaze, Eevee, Freddi, and Lady each have 3. Midna and Pipsy both have 2. Cynder only has 1. Next question, Who do you think is the strongest?"

Blaze, Etna, and Freddi said Etna.

Cynder said herself.

Eevee, Lady, Midna, and Pipsy said Midna.

"Correct answer..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"ETNA! ETNA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Etna.

"Good job Etna, you answered the most questions correctly, and you are now safe tonight. As for the other 7, one of you is going home tomorrow night. See you all then."

– – – – –

Flower Day 27

Freddi and Blaze were talking about the vote.

"I'm really afraid that tonight," noted Blaze, "It's gonna be me."

Freddi nodded, "I know. I just hope they spare us tonight."

"They won't." sighed Blaze.

"_I honestly hope that Eevee sticks to our deal. I think that's our only chances of making it to the Finals easier." - Freddi_

Etna joined them.

"The plan tonight?" asked Etna.

Blaze spoke up, "I was thinking Midna should go tonight. I honestly think she's running the Rose alliance."

Etna nodded, "That's reasonable."

"_I think tonight, we vote out Midna, and hopefully pull out a fast one. We just gotta pray we get a miracle. Or else, my little fake idol might come into play..." - Etna_

Meanwhile, Midna, Eevee, and Cynder were talking.

"Who do we vote?" asked Eevee, "Blaze? Or Freddi?"

Midna thought about it, "Quite honestly, theres probably gonna be a lot of swimming challenges, and that scares me if we keep Freddi around. Freddi is a freaking fish!"

Cynder nodded, "I know, and plus I think she would be the best underdog winner should that even happen."

"_I think we should take a chance and vote out the weaker Freddi out tonight. Honestly the reasons I have are 'Swim Master' and 'Underdog'. That's enough for me." - Midna_

"We're clear on the vote tonight?" asked Midna.

Both Eevee and Cynder agreed.

Eevee then left to go speak with Freddi.

"Are you still thinking about our deal?" asked Freddi.

Eevee nodded, "I am. I honestly think it might be good for me."

Freddi nodded, "It will be good for you. By the way, who did you get on your side?"

"Lady." perked Eevee.

Freddi nodded, "Ok, cool. This might be a great move to pull off tonight. Just vote off Midna tonight, and your gold."

Freddi swam off back to shore.

"_If Eevee votes out Midna, she just raised her chances of winning by a lot. She needs to play it smart." - Freddi_

Eevee followed her out, and then separated to go speak with Lady.

"We gotta think about something." noted Eevee.

"What is it?" asked Lady.

Eevee explained to her the whole situation.

Lady was concerned, "But what if their pulling a fast one?"

"We gotta take a chance!" noted Eevee.

Lady sighed.

"_I'd hate to betray Midna, but there's still time to think. Hopefully, the move we pull will be enough." - Lady_

"_Whatever happens at tribal, stays at tribal. I hope the vote I place will help me and Lady in the long run." - Eevee_

– – – – –

The Flower tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of our jury,"

"Bombette, voted out last tribal council."

Bombette was wearing a red bow on her fuse line.

"27 days in, and it's almost Day 39. Lady, are you getting excited for the end of the game?" asked Jeff.

"I am. I'm still not sure if I'll make it to that point, but you never know what the game has in store for you." replied Lady.

"Eevee, whats the plan tonight?" asked Jeff.

Eevee hesitated, greatly. She gained looks from everyone.

"Uh, to put it simply, a threat is going home tonight. You may not expect who it might be, though." replied Eevee, nervously.

Odd looks came from Etna and Blaze.

"Midna, are you feeling concerned about the vote?" asked Jeff.

"Nope. I feel 100% safe tonight. Will my name show up? Sure. But I'm not going anywhere." replied Midna.

Freddi prayed that she was wrong.

"Etna, with immunity around your neck, are you concerned about the vote tonight in terms of allies?" asked Jeff.

"Hell yeah. I have allies that might go home tonight, and I can't do anything about it, but just sit and wait." replied Etna.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Etna, your up."

– – –

Eevee's Vote: …... (?)

Etna's Vote: You are the biggest threat left, minus myself. (Midna)

Freddi's Vote: I just pray that Eevee and Lady vote with me, or else I'm probably going home. (Midna)

Midna's Vote: You are the ultimate underdog, and because of that, you must go. (Freddi)

Pipsy's Vote: Sorry, but you've been fun. (Freddi)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Midna. (She nodded.)

…

Midna. Two votes Midna.

…

Midna. That's three votes Midna. (Midna thought those were the Violet's votes.)

…

…

Freddi. One vote Freddi. (Blaze was in shock.)

…

Freddi. Two votes Freddi, three votes Midna.

…

Freddi. We're tied three votes Freddi, three votes Midna. (Eevee shut her eyes.)

…

…

…

…

…

Freddi. That's four votes Freddi, three votes Midna. (Freddi sighed in defeat, as her plan failed.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Cuties, and the second member of our jury, Freddi Fish. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Freddi hugged Blaze and Etna goodbye as she gave up her torch to Jeff.

"Freddi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her flame.

"Time for you to go."

Freddi waved goodbye as she left.

"Looks like the game hasn't changed a bit. Perhaps something needs to come up in the next few days, or else the voting will get boring. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Freddi – Midna, Eevee, Cynder, Lady, and Pipsy

Midna – Etna, Blaze, and Freddi


	11. Episode 11 It's Anthony All Over Again

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Lady was caught red-handed by Etna's alliance, and they were all upset with her move._

_Freddi began working behind the scenes to try to bring the Violets back to the top. She started by talking to Eevee, and promising her a F4 deal with her, Freddi, Blaze, and one person of Eevee's choice. This interested Eevee a lot._

_Blaze and Midna won the reward, and while their reward was quite boring; it wasn't horrible at Exile Island. Etna was sent there, and when she couldn't find the idol, she crafted her own idol._

_Back at camp, Eevee came out as a bisexual to Lady, as she wanted to gain her trust in order to work with Freddi._

_Etna mastered the questions, and won immunity. By doing this, she placed Blaze and Freddi on the block._

_Back at camp, Freddi prayed that Eevee took up to her deal, and her alliance targeted Midna. Midna, meanwhile, targeted Freddi for being a perfect example of a underdog winner._

_At tribal council, Eevee stuck with her original alliance, and Freddi was sent home as the second member of the jury. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: Blaze, Cynder, Eevee, Etna, Lady, Midna, and Pipsy**

**Jury: Bombette and Freddi**

– – – – –

Flower Day 28

Etna and Blaze were talking.

"Great, this is bad for us." sighed Blaze.

Etna nodded, "Yeah, yeah. But I've got this."

Etna pulled out her fake hidden immunity idol.

Blaze thought it was the real thing, and her eyes lit up.

"_Oh my god! Etna found the idol within one day of exile island? This is just awesome!" - Blaze_

Blaze smiled, "Oh wow! Your awesome, Etna!"

Etna chuckled, "It's not the idol though."

Blaze lost her smile, "Then why did you pick it up?"

"I made it in order to fool Midna's alliance." smirked Etna.

"_With Freddi gone, me and Blaze need to jump back up to the top. So, we need to use this fake idol to fool Midna and all of the Roses." - Etna_

Blaze sighed, "I hope it works."

"_Etna has an idea to help me and her out. But, I do not think it'll help at all, unless one of us wins immunity." - Blaze_

Meanwhile, Eevee and Lady were talking.

"As far as I know," noted Eevee, "No one else knew about it other then us."

"_The best thing about Freddi leaving is that the plan she gave us, left with her. We don't have to worry about Midna, Pipsy, and everyone distrusting us." - Eevee_

Lady nodded.

"But now," worried Eevee, "We don't have a chance to win."

"Or do we," noted Lady, "We could work Cynder to join us."

Eevee perked up, "That might work! Your a smart girl, Lady!"

Lady smiled.

"_Eevee thinks we're done for, but I do not think so. Cynder has the potential to join the 2 of us. We just have to be patient." - Lady_

– – – – –

Flower Day 28

Etna and Midna were laying in the shelter.

"I think you better over think your next vote." smirked Etna.

Midna raised her eyebrow, "Explain."

Etna pulled out her fake idol.

Midna looked over, and gasped, "Wow!"

"_With Etna having the idol, it really throws my plans into a mess. But not entirely." - Midna_

But Midna kept her cool, "You do know that we can still vote Blaze out, right?"

Etna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but not the next one without losing one of your own alliance members."

Midna nodded, "You got a point there."

"_I hope Midna fell for my plan, because I need to keep myself and Blaze safe. One of us HAS to win the immunity, and then our plan will work." - Etna_

A while later, Etna left, and her spot was taken with Cynder.

"How are you, Midna?" asked Cynder.

"Good, just in shock." noted Midna.

"Hmm?"

"Etna has the idol." replied Midna.

Cynder was in shock.

"_Etna found the idol within ONE day of Exile Island? It took me 2 visits to find one. I doubt Etna could do that." - Cynder_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, we're gonna show you the reward first."

Everyone got excited.

"Etna, here's your good friend, Laharl!"

Laharl, who was from Survivor Reals vs. OCs, entered the area. Etna ran over and gave him a large high five.

"Midna, here's your friend, Link."

Link headed straight for Midna. Midna jumped into his arms, and hugged him tightly.

"Blaze, here's your boyfriend, Silver."

Silver entered the area, running quickly. Blaze began crying slightly, and glomped Silver.

"Cynder, here's your boyfriend, Spyro."

Spyro flew into area, and ran over to Cynder. Cynder, tears in her eyes, nuzzled Spyro in a loving way.

"Pipsy, here's your best friend, Timber."

Timber ran into the area. Pipsy was crying a bit, as she ran over to give Timber a nice big hug.

"Eevee, here's your girlfriend, Vulpix."

Tears ran down Eevee's face as she ran over to see Vulpix running towards her. Eevee pounced on top of Vulpix, and began licking her face.

"And lastly, Lady, here's your husband, Tramp."

Tramp came from around the corner, running over to his expecting wife. Lady was slightly tearing up, as Tramp began nuzzling her softly and romantically.

"The winner of this challenge will spend Day 29 at camp alone. Everyone else will be sent to Exile Island. For todays challenge, you will be eating gross foods. Each round we will lose 2 people. Last one standing will win reward for their survivor. But, you guys aren't eating. The loved ones are eating."

All the loved ones got behind a table, and waited for the challenge to begin.

Round 1

Jeff handed out grubs.

"These are grubs, or more commonly known as worms. First 5 to down them, move on. Get ready, eat!"

Tramp and Spyro were having an easier time eating the grubs, being part-animal. Silver choked, but kept it down. Link looked like he would lose, but he managed to fight through the temptations, and gulped down the worms. Vulpix choked on hers, and Laharl wasn't even trying at all. Timber had a hard time at first, but got the hang of it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Laharl and Vulpix are out!"

Etna was annoyed, and Eevee was crying.

"Laharl why didn't you try?" asked Jeff.

"If Etna wants a night with me, she needs to earn it for herself, and not rely on me." snorted Laharl.

Etna rolled her eyes.

Round 2

Jeff handed out spiders.

"A nice cooked spider for you 5 to eat. Get ready, eat!"

Link already started to gag on his spider. Timber, Tramp, and Spyro had no trouble at all eating. Silver choked on the spider.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Silver and Link are now out!"

Both Blaze and Midna were slightly sad.

Final Round

Jeff handed out baluts.

"These are fertilized duck eggs. First one to down this wins reward for their survivor. Get ready, eat!"

Timber was choking on the balut, while Spyro and Tramp were in tight competition eating the balut. Timber seemed out by now, and it came down to Spyro and Tramp.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"TRAMP GETS IT IN! HE WINS REWARD FOR LADY!"

Everyone cheered for Lady and Tramp.

"Only you two will be at Flower camp, and will spend the night. The rest of you will be at Exile Island. There are no new clues, by the way. See you all tomorrow night for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Flower Day 29

Lady and Tramp were walking to camp, hand-in-hand.

"I've been missing you, Pidge," noted Tramp, "But I'm glad you've made it this far into the game."

Lady smiled blushing, "Me too. I thought that I would never make it this far."

"_Having my husband with me on Day 29 is just fantastic. I feel bad for the other 6 not having their loved ones with them, but only one could win this reward." - Lady_

"How are the kids?" asked Lady.

"Well," chuckled Tramp, "Where do I start. Scamp has been missing you. He tries to deny it, but you can tell it in his eyes."

Lady chuckled.

"Annette and Collette got roles in their high school musical. Annette plays a farmer, and Collette plays a princess." continued Tramp.

Lady smiled, "I'm happy for them..."

"And Danielle," continued Tramp, "I'm getting worried about her safety. She found herself a boyfriend, but her boyfriend is a human named Blake. I'm not sure what makes him so interesting, but Danielle likes him, though."

Lady nodded, "I hope this Blake guy doesn't hurt my baby girl."

"_I'm happy for each of my kids, especially my daughters. But I love my son too. He just doesn't do much to stand out." - Lady_

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 29

Etna was walking back and forth, while Blaze watched on.

"You seem stressed Etna," noted Blaze.

"Well, Blaze, I AM!" snapped Etna irritably.

"_Etna gets angry a lot when things don't go her way. Especially when her loved one did not do the challenge for her sake." - Blaze_

"Calm down, Etna," soothed Blaze, "We just have to win immunity, and then give the other girl the idol."

Etna calmed down, "I'm worried about that. If it doesn't work out for us, your probably going home."

Blaze nodded, "But we have to try! Don't give up!"

Etna smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"_This immunity challenge is the most important one yet. If me or Blaze do not win this one, Blaze is most likely going home." - Etna_

Meanwhile, Pipsy and Cynder were talking.

"Midna told me that Etna has the idol." noted Cynder.

"Seriously?" asked Pipsy in amazement.

Cynder shrugged, "I don't think so. I think Etna's tricking her with a fake idol."

Pipsy nodded, "I think your right. This idol couldn't of been found within a day."

"_Finding an idol is one thing, but finding an idol within a day? No, it's just not possible." - Pipsy_

"Someones gotta warn Midna before she makes us do something that will give Etna and Blaze the majority." noted Cynder.

Pipsy nodded, "I'll do that."

She ran off.

"_If Midna falls for that fake idol, it'll be 'Anthony' all over again..." - Cynder_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's bring in Lady, returning from her reward."

Lady reentered the area, and rejoined the others.

"I'll take back immunity from Etna."

Etna did so.

"For todays challenge, it's very simple. It is a word scramble. You must find 25 words within the maze. Once you have all 25 words, find the intersecting letters to figure out one full mystery word. First person to figure out the mystery word, wins immunity. Guarantees yourself a 1 out of 6 shot at a million dollars."

Everyone got a station, and got ready.

"Survivors ready? Go."

– 10 minutes in –

Blaze found 3 words so far.

Cynder found 7 words so far.

Eevee found 10 words so far.

Etna found 9 words so far.

Lady found 2 words so far.

Midna found 6 words so far.

Pipsy found 9 words so far.

– 20 minutes in –

Blaze found 9 words so far.

Cynder found 14 words so far.

Eevee found 16 words so far.

Etna found 13 words so far.

Lady found 10 words so far.

Midna found 13 words so far.

Pipsy found 17 words so far.

– 30 minutes in –

Blaze found 16 words so far.

Cynder found 21 words so far.

Eevee found all 25 words. She began working on the final word.

Etna found 22 words so far.

Lady found 12 words so far.

Midna found 16 words so far.

Pipsy found all 25 words. She began working on the final word.

– 40 minutes in –

Blaze found 18 words so far.

Cynder found all 25 words. She began working on the final word.

Eevee was still working on the final word.

Etna found all 25 words. She began working on the final word.

Lady found 20 words so far.

Midna found 24 words so far.

Pipsy was still working on the final word.

– 50 minutes in –

Eevee and Pipsy were both closing to a finish. Only one finished first...

…

…

…

…

"Eevee has spelt 'Immunity'. EEVEE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Eevee.

"'Atta girl, Eevee! You have won immunity, and cannot be voted out tonight. As for the others, one of you is going home. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Flower Day 30

Midna and Pipsy were talking.

"Etna's gotta go tonight," warned Pipsy, "She's too big a threat."

But Midna was still pondering about Etna's idol.

"Etna has the idol," reminded Midna, "No doubt that she'll use it tonight!"

"_Etna has the idol, so it's best to ignore her, and vote Blaze out." - Midna_

"But what if she doesn't use the idol." noted Pipsy.

Midna thought about it.

"Vote Blaze tonight," said Midna, "If Etna doesn't pull out the idol, we'll know for sure that she never picked one up."

Pipsy nodded, happily, "That might work!"

"_Midna said that we'll vote Blaze, praying that Etna doesn't use the idol on her. But, I'm pretty sure that the idol Etna has is fake, according to Cynder." - Pipsy_

Meanwhile, Blaze and Eevee were talking.

"I think I'm not the best target for you guys to get rid of." noted Blaze.

Eevee looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"Cynder. She can't be trusted. After that idol she played. She just made herself a target in my eyes." replied Blaze.

Eevee nodded.

"_Blaze brings up a good point about Cynder. While Cynder is all fun, I don't think my alliance trusts Cynder." - Eevee_

"If you vote out Cynder tonight, me and Etna have your back throughout the rest of the game." suggested Blaze.

Eevee was intrigued.

"_I hate trying to pull Eevee onto our side, but I have no choice. She is the most likely person from Rose that would jump ship." - Blaze_

Etna walked to tribal council wearing the idol around her neck, using strings from camp.

"_I'll walk in all cocky and glare at the Roses, saying 'You can't remove me tonight bitches, or else this will come out.'. (points at fake idol) Truth be told, I hope I'm not their target, because this idol is fake, and can not help me out in terms of my safety." - Etna_

– – – – –

The Flower tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Bombette,"

Bombette was wearing a yellow bow on her fuse line.

"And Freddi, voted out last tribal council."

Freddi was wearing a luau around her neck.

"Welcome to tribal council, where tonight the game comes to an end for one of you. Midna, can you feel yourself at final tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"Yes I can. I can also feel myself holding the money at the end, too! The Roses had a better game plan then the Violets did, as it is." replied Midna.

Etna got furious.

"What do you mean by that?" snapped Etna.

"You, Blaze, and Freddi were on the wrong side of the numbers." reminded Midna.

"And Cynder and Lady?" continued Etna, angered.

Midna ignored her.

"Oh by the way, nice necklace." smirked Midna, annoyed by Etna.

Etna smirked evilly.

"Etna, is that a hidden immunity idol?" asked Jeff.

"Indeed so! I found it on my first visit to Exile Island. Pretty lucky, eh?" replied Etna.

"Pipsy, with Etna having the idol, does that change your vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It can. It puts us in a position where we could flush the idol out, or even vote Etna out with it." replied Pipsy.

"Lady, what about you?" asked Jeff.

"I think coming out here, showing that idol off, was a very big mistake, if the cards do not play right for her." replied Lady.

Etna nodded.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Pipsy, your up."

– – –

Blaze's Vote: I cannot trust you, and I think you need to go before I or Etna. (Cynder)

Eevee's Vote: Sorry! (?)

Midna's Vote: Because Etna has the idol, and could flush it out on us, we need to vote you Blaze. Sorry. (Blaze)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol," said Jeff, looking at Etna, "around your neck, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

Etna didn't flinch nor stand up. Midna looked over at Pipsy, and shook her head.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Cynder.

…

Cynder. Two votes Cynder. (She nodded.)

…

…

…

…

Blaze. One vote Blaze. (Etna sighed of relief but felt bad.)

…

Blaze. Tied two votes Blaze, two votes Cynder.

…

Blaze. Three votes Blaze, two votes Cynder. (Blaze looked at Eevee.)

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Cuties, and the third member of our jury, Blaze. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Blaze hugged Etna goodbye as she did so.

"Blaze, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Blaze waved goodbye to everyone, "Go get them Etna!"

"Another not so surprising tribal council. Maybe it is just picking off the minority. We'll find out soon. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Blaze – Midna, Eevee, Cynder, Lady, and Pipsy

Cynder – Etna and Blaze


	12. Episode 12 Follow My Lead

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Etna and Blaze had a fake idol in their hands, and Etna showed it to Midna, trying to save herself. The only way both Etna and Blaze would be safe is if one wins immunity, and the other has the idol._

_When the loved ones came to visit, Laharl, Etna's friend, did not do the challenge. Meanwhile, Lady's husband Tramp won the reward, and he won Lady a night alone with him at camp._

_Everyone else was sent to Exile Island for the entire day. Etna was really worried about the upcoming challenge, and the possibility of not winning it. Meanwhile, Cynder and Pipsy discussed Etna's idol, and were thinking it was fake._

_Eevee won the word search immunity challenge, throwing Etna's plans into the trash._

_Before tribal council, Midna, knowing Etna had the idol, decided to go after Blaze, and pray that Etna uses the idol. Meanwhile, Blaze tried to flop Eevee once again to her side to blindside Cynder._

_At tribal council, Etna wore the fake idol around her neck, and didn't play it. In the end, Blaze was voted out and sent to the jury. 6 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 6: Cynder, Eevee, Etna, Lady, Midna, and Pipsy**

**Jury: Bombette, Freddi, and Blaze**

– – – – –

Flower Day 31

Etna sulked on the way back to camp.

"_This is the first time in the game where, it is now a life or death situation for me. If I don't win the immunity challenge, I'm most likely going home." - Etna_

Midna, Lady, and Pipsy were talking by the beach.

"Etna's idol was a fake." sneered Midna.

Pipsy nodded, "Well, at least we'll be able to vote her off without any problems!"

"_With Etna's idol being a fake, her days in this game are now numbered. She will be going home next unless she wins immunity or something else pops up." - Pipsy_

Midna nodded, "Right. Once that's done, the 3 of us and Eevee will be the Final Four!"

Both Lady and Pipsy smiled.

"_To be a part of the final 4 would be great! I would really like a shot to win the money!" - Lady_

"If one of us wins the challenge," asked Pipsy, "Who do we send?"

"Can't send Etna," noted Lady, "Or else she might actually find the real thing."

"_We can't send Etna to Exile Island, or else she'll find the real hidden immunity idol, and we're all screwed." - Midna_

– – – – –

Flower Day 31

Etna and Cynder were walking through the jungle.

"_I don't trust Cynder, but since I'm near my end; anything must be tried. So, I have to go to Cynder and even Lady if possible." - Etna_

"I know I'm probably going home next," sighed Etna, "But I get sent to Exile Island, I'll try to find the idol."

"And?" asked Cynder, suspicious.

"I'll share it with you, and maybe Lady." smirked Etna, "I want an all Violet Final Three."

Cynder thought about it.

"_Etna and me sharing an idol could very well increase my own odds. If I go with Midna, Pipsy, and Eevee, I'm just going to be fifth. But if I go with Etna, I could be first, second, or third. Those are better odds." - Cynder_

"Look, if I win reward, I'll send you," planned Cynder, "You send me if you win. Deal?"

Etna nodded and shook Cynder's hand, "Deal!"

"_Awesome. My plan might come together if Lady joins us as well. If not, oh well. She can live down with third." - Etna_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you will be in pairs of 3. You will have to compete in 3 legs, one for each team member. On Leg 1, you are going to walk across the water on circular platforms, dive off the last platform, retrieve a flag. Hand the flag to the next girl. That person will run Leg 2, which involves you untieing 3 different bags, one of which holds a flag. Carry both flags with you to the next girl, and the both of you will paddle a boat with several holes in it. One person should row, and the other person should bail out water. First group back to the shore, wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"You will be taken to a nice hotel. You will have a shower, a nice bed to sleep on, and plenty of food. Worth it?"

Everyone nodded as Jeff picked teams.

Team A: Lady, Midna, and Cynder

Team B: Etna, Pipsy, and Eevee

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Lady and Etna were running Leg 1, and they dived into the water to collect the first flag. Lady had a slight lead over Etna.

Lady came back up and passed the flag off to Midna. Midna dived into the water to untie her first bag. Etna was coming back up to the surface with the first flag.

Etna passed it off to Pipsy, who dived into the water to untie bags.

Midna had untied 2 bags already; both were empty. She swam over to untie the third and final bag. Pipsy was struggling with the untieing a bit.

Midna finally got the third flag, and together with Cynder they began to row their boat to shore. Pipsy untied her first bag, which was empty.

Midna and Cynder had no competition behind them.

"LADY, MIDNA, AND CYNDER WIN REWARD!"

Team B cheered for them.

"Nice job, Team A. You now get to send one person off to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?"

Cynder spoke up about sending Etna to Lady and Midna, but they shook their heads.

"Eevee."

"Eevee, you can head off to Exile Island."

Eevee nodded sadly as she left.

"Team A, you can head off to your reward. Etna and Pipsy, I've got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 31

Lady, Midna, and Cynder walked into the hotel, excited.

"This is awesome!" cheered Midna.

Lady smiled, while Cynder looked kind of downcast.

"_With Etna not going to Exile, our plan can not go 100%. We HAVE to find another way to get ourselves and Lady to the final 3!" - Cynder_

While Midna was taking a shower, Lady and Cynder spoke.

"Etna wants to take me and you to the Final 3." noted Cynder.

Lady nodded, "She does?"

Cynder nodded, smiling, "This could be our only shot, cause if Etna goes, you and I are next to go."

"_I betrayed Etna early on in the game, and this could be a chance to get back in with her. But, do I want to risk making Midna, Pipsy, and all of them mad?" - Lady_

Midna rejoined them, and luckily, they weren't speaking of the subject anymore.

"This was a nice reward, wasn't it girls?" smiled Midna.

Both Lady and Cynder nodded gleefully.

"Indeed so!" replied Cynder.

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 31

Eevee collected the clue, but really didn't care about it.

"_It's way too late in the game to use idols. I think Final 5 is the last time we can use them. So, I'm not bothering." - Eevee_

Eevee took a nap, since it was getting really dark outside.

– – – – –

Flower Day 32

Etna was sleeping in the shelter, thinking about a Plan B.

"_Perhaps this idol could still be of some worth. I should say at tribal council if I'm not safe, 'I didn't play the idol last time, because I did not feel vulnerable.' That might work!" - Etna_

Meanwhile, Pipsy was swimming in the ocean.

"_Only 7 more days left! I hope I can make it all the way to the Final 2! I really think I did my best to make it that far!" - Pipsy_

– – – – –

Flower Day 32

Cynder, Midna, and Lady all returned from the reward.

Cynder split off from them to speak with Etna, who was strolling through the woods.

"I talked with Lady today," noted Cynder, "And I think she's all for it!"

Etna smiled, "That's great! Now, our next step is to win immunity!"

"You, right?" asked Cynder.

"Of course I meant me!" snapped Etna, "But I have a back up plan, in case I fail to meet that standard."

"_Me and Cynder have several options. 1) Continue to pretend that the idol is indeed real. 2) Win the god damn immunity challenge. And 3) Try to get a Rose to blindside another Rose. Either way, I won't go home!" - Etna_

"Just follow my lead," planned Etna, "And don't question."

Cynder nodded, unsure.

"_Etna doesn't seem too concerned about going home next if she doesn't win immunity. I hope she isn't getting too cocky." - Cynder_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's bring in Eevee, returning from Exile Island."

Eevee reentered the area, and rejoined the others.

"I'll take back immunity from Eevee."

Eevee did so.

"For todays challenge, your going to be using this pistol, and you will try to knock out all 3 of your targets. First person to do so wins immunity. However, plan your aims, because you can miss at anytime. Every hit counts."

Everyone got situated at a station.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Cynder hit nothing.

Eevee hit nothing.

Etna hit Cynder's first target.

Lady hit nothing.

Midna hit Pipsy's first target.

Pipsy hit nothing.

…

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Cynder hit nothing.

Eevee hit her first target.

Etna hit her first target.

Lady hit Midna's first target.

Midna hit nothing.

Pipsy hit Cynder's second target.

…

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Cynder hit Midna's second target.

Eevee hit Etna's second target.

Etna hit Pipsy's second target.

Lady hit nothing.

Midna hit Lady's first target.

Pipsy hit nothing.

…

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Cynder hit Pipsy's last target.

Eevee hit nothing.

Etna hit Eevee's second target.

Lady hit Midna's last target.

Midna hit Cynder's last target.

Pipsy hit nothing.

"Since Midna, Cynder, and Pipsy all tied up in that round, each of you will compete again in a new round."

…

…

Cynder, Midna, and Pipsy got situated.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Cynder hit nothing.

Midna hit Pipsy's first target.

Pipsy hit Midna's first target.

…

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Cynder hit nothing.

Midna hit nothing.

Pipsy hit Cynder's first target.

…

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Cynder hit nothing.

Midna hit Cynder's second target.

Pipsy hit nothing.

…

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Cynder hit nothing.

Midna hit nothing.

Pipsy hit Midna's second target.

…

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Cynder hit Pipsy's second target.

Midna hit nothing.

Pipsy hit nothing.

…

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Cynder hit nothing.

Midna hit nothing.

Pipsy hit a target...

…

…

…

…

…

"CYNDER'S LAST TARGET IS HIT! CYNDER WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Cynder.

"Good job Cynder, you have immunity for the night! As for the rest of you, one of you is going home tonight. See you all later."

– – – – –

Flower Day 33

Midna and Pipsy were thinking about the vote.

"Well, it isn't a tough vote," muttered Midna, "Etna's overstayed her welcome."

Pipsy nodded.

"_Tonight at tribal council, I'm voting for Etna, and remove the last of that alliance. Too bad for her, she's on the wrong side of the numbers." - Pipsy_

Midna stood up, "I'm going to tell Eevee, and all of them."

She walked off.

Meanwhile, Etna and Lady were talking.

"Lady, you can make the Final 3, if you side with me again," planned Etna, "You may have betrayed me, but if you can jump back on with me, I'll regain your trust."

Lady thought about it.

"_Etna wants to trust me again, and in order for me to do that, I must vote out a Rose member." - Lady_

"Which Rose member are you thinking about?" asked Lady.

"Either Pipsy or Eevee. Midna will, in terms, vote herself out if one of those two go home." snickered Etna, thinking Midna would self destruct her own game.

Lady nodded, "I'll think about it."

She walked off.

"_Even though Lady said she'll vote a Rose, I really still can't throw all my trust into her. I've got to make a plan to save myself, and not have to use my fake idol." - Etna_

Etna approached Cynder.

"I think Lady isn't gonna vote with us." noted Etna.

"How so?" wondered Cynder.

"I just have a vibe about her," continued Etna, "And I honestly need to stay safe tonight. But without immunity, I have no shot."

Cynder nodded.

Then Etna smirked evilly, which Cynder didn't see.

"Say Cynder, I have an idea..." smirked Etna.

"What is it?" replied Cynder.

"How about you give me your immunity," planned Etna, "And then we can get the Roses to vote eachother out!"

This scared Cynder.

"Uhh, I think they'll just end up voting me out..." sighed Cynder.

Etna shook her head, "Nah, I'll make tribal council living hell for them, and throw out all kinds of bull#$%#."

"_Etna wants me to give up my immunity and keep her safe. But, they'll just vote me out. I know it. I've got to think heavily before I make a dumb move..." - Cynder_

– – – – –

The Flower tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Bombette,"

Bombette was wearing a blue bow on her fuse line.

"Freddi,"

Freddi was wearing a pink luau around her neck.

"And Blaze, voted out last tribal council."

Blaze was wearing a red t-shirt and a matching skirt.

"So there's only 6 days left in this all-girls battle. Pipsy, has it been tough to get this far?" asked Jeff.

"It has been tough. I'm surprised that I'm even here right now. At least I'm around kind-hearted people." replied Pipsy.

"Midna, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting out Etna tonight. Let's be fair." replied Midna.

She looked at Etna, who still sported her idol.

"That's fake, and you know it." sneered Midna.

Etna snarled.

"It is not! I found it quite easily! Didn't I jury?" snapped Etna, looking at the jury.

All the jury nodded.

Etna nodded her head.

"There you go!" smiled Etna.

"Etna, do you feel vulnerable?" asked Jeff.

"As much as they think I am, I'm not. Plenty of the Roses came to me asking to vote out other Roses. So, yeah, this game is changing." replied Etna.

Midna looked around suspiciously.

"Ok, it is time to vote, Eevee, your up."

As Eevee walked up, Etna was now worried, since Cynder didn't give up immunity.

– – –

Etna's Vote: I just pray to God that Lady sticks with me this time... (?)

Lady's Vote: I'm completely sorry, but I have to do what is better for me. (?)

Midna's Vote: I guess your going home tonight, hope your words weren't true. (Etna)

Pipsy's Vote: What did you mean by that last statement... (Etna)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

Etna, like last time, didn't stand up. Midna nodded, confirming her suspicions.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Etna.

…

…

Pipsy. One vote Pipsy, one vote Etna. (Pipsy nodded, thinking it was Etna's vote.)

...

Etna. Two votes Etna, one vote Pipsy. (She nodded, unfazed.)

…

Etna. That's three votes Etna, one vote Pipsy. (Etna looked at Cynder and Lady.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Pipsy. Two votes Pipsy, three votes Etna, one vote left. (Midna was shocked, since Etna's words were true.)

…

…

…

…

Pipsy. We have a tie. Three votes Pipsy, three votes Etna.

Etna sighed in fresh relief. Midna, however, was furious. Cynder and Lady tried to ignore looks.

"Due to having a tie, we're gonna do a fire making challenge. So move over there, and sit at a station." said Jeff.

Etna and Pipsy both nodded and each got to a fire making station.

"First person to light their torch stays in the game. Loser, goes home." explained Jeff.

Both girls nodded.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

Both Etna and Pipsy started a nice smooth fire, and both were at similar heights. That is, until Pipsy's fire started going down, and not getting enough power.

Pipsy tried to get her fire back up, but the wind was preventing it. All the while Etna was chuckling at Pipsy's efforts. She had succeeded.

…

…

...

Etna's torch was easily lit.

"Etna's torch is lit! Just like that, Etna stays in the game! As for you Pipsy, it's over. Etna, you can have a seat with the others. Pipsy, you need to hand me your torch." said Jeff.

Pipsy sighed sadly, as she hugged Midna and Eevee goodbye.

"Pipsy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Pipsy waved goodbye as she left.

"Well, looks like Etna found herself a spot in the Final 5! But, the game isn't over yet, you can still get blindsided at any moment. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Etna – Midna, Eevee, and Pipsy

Pipsy – Etna, Cynder, and Lady


	13. Episode 13 Praise The Neverworld!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Since Etna's idol was proven fake, Midna and Pipsy planned for her to be the next to go. But Etna wasn't down just yet._

_Whilst talking with Cynder, she deviced a plan to regroup the old Violets; herself, Cynder, and Lady, and attempt to tie with the Rose's bloc. It worked when Cynder joined her, but Lady had yet to hear._

_When Cynder, Midna, and Lady won a reward challenge, Cynder told Lady the plan to side with Etna, and let a Violet have a chance to win the game. Lady was eager to join._

_Back at camp, Etna was told Cynder that Lady was joining them, and that the chances of getting far have increased._

_When Cynder won the immunity, Etna still wasn't convinced that Lady was jumping ship to her. She asked Cynder to possibly give up the immunity to her, and attempt to tie with Pipsy or Eevee._

_At tribal council, Cynder didn't give up immunity, and tribal lines held strong for the first time in the game. Etna and Pipsy were deadlocked, and the only way to break it is to compete in a fire making challenge. Etna won easily, and Pipsy was sent to the jury. Only 5 remain, tonight, one more will go._

**Final 5: Cynder, Eevee, Etna, Lady, and Midna **

**Jury: Bombette, Freddi, Blaze, and Pipsy**

– – – – –

Flower Day 34

Etna was smug entering camp.

"Well, well, well," smirked Etna, "We have a change in the numbers."

Midna rolled her eyes, "Fine. You got what you wanted. Happy now?"

"_Tonight at tribal council, Lady and Cynder were drawn back to Etna's Violet ways, and turned on me. Sucks to be on the oust, after having a nice run through the merge." - Midna_

"Oh, yeah, I am." chuckled Etna.

"_Midna now realizes the effect it had on me, to see Freddi and Blaze go home. Now, watch me as we send Pipsy and Eevee off now. So next on my hit list? Eevee." - Etna_

Eevee was laying down in the shelter, completely alone.

Lady joined her.

"How are you?" she asked politely.

"Fine." sighed Eevee.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable with the game?" asked Lady.

Eevee nodded.

"_I could sense that Eevee was worrying about being the next to go, since that she and Midna are at the bottom of the totem pole. But, I wouldn't let that happen to her." - Lady_

"Listen to me," noted Lady, "I would never write your name down, unless it was for a million dollars. Trust me on that. I may have sided on the opposing side your on, but I still trust you."

Eevee smiled.

"_I was worried about my name being mentioned to be next to go, but Lady told me that she wouldn't let that happen. I'm so glad!" - Eevee_

– – – – –

Flower Day 34

Etna and Cynder were walking around.

"Feels great to be in the Final 5." smiled Cynder.

Etna nodded, "Yeah, but would you like Final 2?"

Cynder nodded, "Do I? Of course I would!"

"_Eevee's gotta go next. I know she and Lady are tight. Very tight. Mother/Daughter relationship tight. Once that's done, little miss Midna goes home, and then Lady. I'm very afraid to go up against Lady in the finals." - Etna_

"Next tribal council, vote for Eevee." noted Etna.

"Why not Midna?" wondered Cynder.

"She's tight with Lady, and I want to make Midna feel the way I felt when I lost Freddi and Blaze." chuckled Etna.

"_I'm not sure if Eevee is the smart next move. I mean, yeah, she and Lady are tight, but Midna's just a larger threat then she is." - Cynder_

"Alright then." muttered Cynder.

"Then, after that, Midna and then Lady," noted Etna, "You and me will make Final 2. Deal?"

Cynder shook her hand, "Deal!"

"_Reason I want to take Cynder to the end is because I know I can beat her in the end. Cynder has coat-tailed this whole game, and I haven't." - Etna_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you will retry a certain challenge from the past. You will be locked up in a cage. You'll be tied up. You must untie yourself. Once that's done, you must then grab the one bag of puzzle pieces, and then solve the puzzle first person to solve their puzzle wins reward."

"You will be winning this vehicle right behind me. It's a nice convertible, painted in the color of your choice. Let's get started."

Everyone nodded, as they got tied up in the cage.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Lady and Midna were quickly tearing through the ropes using their sharp teeth. Cynder was not far behind, using fire to burn through her rope. Eevee and Etna were struggling.

Lady was finished first, as she grabbed her puzzle pieces and ran to start working on the puzzle. Eevee was still struggling, but Etna was catching up to Cynder and Midna.

Cynder and Midna finished untieing, just as Etna completed her untieing. All 3 ran out to start on the puzzle with Lady.

Eevee finally released herself. Lady was struggling on the puzzle, while Cynder and Etna caught up to her in no time.

Soon, one person finished...

…

…

…

…

…

"CYNDER IS RIGHT! CYNDER WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Cynder.

"Good girl, Cynder. You've won a car, and I'm sure your happy about that. Now, you have a choice. You get to bring along 1 person."

Cynder was gonna pick Etna, but Etna motioned over at Lady.

"Uh, Lady."

Lady smiled and joined Cynder.

"Alright, Lady is joining you for the reward. Now, send one person off to Exile Island."

"Etna."

"Etna, here's your map, and enjoy Exile one last time."

Etna smirked as she left.

"You 2 girls can head off to your reward. As for Eevee and Midna, you 2 can go back to camp. See you later."

– – – – –

Reward Day 34

Cynder and Lady were driving off to their new destination; a 5-star hotel.

"_I was gonna pick Etna, until she wanted me to pick Lady. I figured that she wanted to go to Exile Island, and try to find the REAL idol." - Cynder_

"This is a nice car, Cynder," smiled Lady, "I'm sure you will enjoy it!"

"I'm sure!" replied Cynder, happily.

They arrived at the hotel, showered, and then began to eat.

"Any plans on who's next?" asked Lady.

Cynder faltered, "Oh, uh...Midna is."

But Lady knew better.

"_As soon as Cynder said Midna, I could sense a small bit of nervousness in her voice. Could she be lying to me?" - Lady_

"Ah." nodded Lady, suspicious.

Cynder chuckled nervously.

"_I didn't want to tell Lady that we were voting Eevee, or else I'm sure that she will tell her." - Cynder_

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 34

It was late at night, and there was a dark figure digging into the ground.

"_I've been digging for hours today, using the 2 clues I have for the idol. I've been here twice, and both times, I hope to walk away with the idol, fake or not." - Etna_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**PRAISE THE NEVERWORLD!**_" yelled Etna.

Lightning struck interestingly as Etna pulled out the hidden immunity idol.

"Finally! No more faking," smiled Etna, "I finally have the real thing."

– – – – –

Flower Day 35

Midna and Eevee were talking about the current events in the game.

"Lady told me earlier, that she wouldn't vote me out." noted Eevee.

Midna got interested, "Perhaps we could use her to vote Etna out?"

"That would be the sensible thing to do." noted Eevee.

"_At this point, Etna's running the show, just as she wanted. But, me and Midna have to try to get Lady on our side, and bring her down once and for all." - Eevee_

"And her idol?" wondered Eevee.

"Oh, it's fake." smirked Midna, "I wouldn't worry about it."

Eevee smiled.

"_Etna's idol is fake, so if we can get Lady to turn on Etna, then the game will be back in my court again." - Midna_

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's bring in Etna, returning from Exile Island. Along with Cynder and Lady, returning from their reward."

All 3 girls reentered the area, and rejoined the others.

"I'll take back immunity from you Cynder."

Cynder did so.

"For todays challenge, you will attempt to cross this obstacle course. To do so, you must solve the 3-digit code. Each code is on each board, in Braille. Yes, you will be blindfolded. First person to solve each of the 3 doors, wins immunity, and guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. By the way, study this board with the Braille numbers, you'll need them."

Everyone studied the board, and then got blindfolded.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 5 girls carefully ran up to the first door, trying to solve the code Both Midna and Etna were somewhat skilled in Braille, so the challenge was somewhat easy for them. Lady and Eevee were struggling a bit.

Both Etna and Midna ran into the next door. Both girls once again cracked the code, and entered the next door. Cynder, Lady, and Eevee were all still having trouble.

But finally, Lady and Eevee cracked the code, and entered the second door. Etna and Midna were inches away from winning, but the third door was giving them trouble.

Lady cracked the second code, and joined up with Etna and Midna on the third and final door.

Only one finished first...

…

…

…

…

…

…

"ETNA WINS IMMUNITY AND IS GUARANTEED A SPOT IN THE FINAL FOUR!"

Everyone cheered for Etna.

"Good job Etna, you are saved for one more night. You will be in the Final 4. As for the rest of you, tribal council tonight. One of you will not be in the Final 4. See you all then."

– – – – –

Flower Day 36

Etna smiled walking back into camp.

"_Having immunity around my neck is great, I guess my idol won't be needed anyway. But we'll see." - Etna_

Cynder and Etna were talking.

"We're voting Eevee tonight, right?" asked Cynder, just to make sure.

Etna shook her head, "No. I think tonight, we make a power move."

Cynder was confused, "What kind?"

"We get Midna and Eevee, and vote out Lady." smirked Etna.

Cynder was shocked, "But what about Final 4, it'll just end up as a tiebreaker!"

"Not if we work Eevee or Midna to go against eachother." noted Etna.

"_Tonight, I'm making a power to move to eliminate Lady, and remove the largest jury threat in this game. My chances will rise if I make that move, I'm sure of it." - Etna_

So Etna went to go speak with Midna.

"Listen," noted Etna, "I'm not voting you out tonight, in fact, I need your help."

"Explain." ordered Midna.

"_Etna told me that Lady is a large jury threat, and could beat anyone here. To be honest, I agree with her." - Midna_

"So, if you vote Lady out tonight, we can have a fair 2-on-2 fight at Final 4. Deal?" suggested Etna.

Midna shrugged, "Deal. But you better keep it."

Etna nodded, "Of course I will."

They separated paths.

Midna went to talk with Eevee and Lady, who were by the beach.

"Guys, we need to vote out Cynder tonight," commanded Midna.

"Why?" both of them asked.

"Etna came to me, and told me that they're voting you, Lady, out." replied Midna.

Lady was shocked.

"_I knew I shouldn't of trusted Etna to begin with. It was a mistake to go with her and Cynder." - Lady_

"I'm game." smiled Eevee.

"Me too." replied Lady.

"_Nothing can go wrong, I mean it's not like they have an idol that they can use to force it to go down their way." - Midna_

– – – – –

The Flower tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Bombette,"

Bombette was wearing a pink bow on her fuse line.

"Freddi,"

Freddi was wearing a yellow luau around her neck.

"Blaze,"

Blaze was wearing a green jumpsuit.

"And Pipsy, voted out last tribal council."

Pipsy was wearing a red sailor's uniform.

"After this tribal, we will have four left. Midna, are you psyched for the end game?" asked Jeff.

"I am. We've had some nasty drama at tribal councils lately, and uh, I think it's time it comes to a close, and we just fight normally from here on out. No more bitching and moaning." replied Midna.

"Eevee, did you have any doubt that you would be here on Day 36?" asked Jeff.

"No. I thought I was gonna be an early target from Day 1, and to my surprise, I wasn't! I'm very proud to have made it this far!" replied Eevee.

"Lady, how concerned are you that it could be you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm a tad concerned, I've been told that I am a jury threat, and I could beat anyone here. I doubt that much. But, yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm gone tonight." replied Lady.

"It's time to vote, Lady, your up."

– – –

Etna's Vote: I hope those girls side with me, or else I'm screwed. But I might have to do something, perhaps. (Lady)

Lady's Vote: Nothing to say here... (Cynder)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, tonights the last night to do so."

Etna smirked, and stood up.

"I know that tonight, I am safe, but my little friend here; Cynder, isn't. So, I'm gonna play my idol on her." smirked Etna.

She handed it over to Cynder. Most everyone was shocked at this move, since they all thought she was playing her fake idol.

Cynder shrugged as she gave the idol off to Jeff.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home."

Midna smirked.

"This **is** an idol, any votes cast against Cynder, do not count."

Everyone was shocked, since Etna DID have the real idol. On cue, Etna threw out her fake idol into the fire. This only gave her glares from Midna.

"I'll read the votes."

First vote, Cynder. Doesn't count.

…

…

Cynder. Doesn't count. (Etna rolled her eyes.)

…

Cynder. Doesn't count. (Lady sighed in defeat, grabbing her things.)

…

…

…

Lady. 1 vote Lady. (Eevee teared up.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Cuties, and the fifth member of our jury, Lady. Tonight, 2 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Lady hugged Eevee goodbye, who was crying.

"Lady, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Lady waved goodbye, "Have a good last 3 days!"

"You are the final 4. You have only 2 more challenges, 3 more tribal councils, but only one of you will come out on top as the Sole Survivor. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Cynder – Midna, Eevee, and Lady (These were never counted.)

Lady – Etna and Cynder


	14. Episode 14 Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 18 girls set out on a journey to the island of Cyprus. Upon arrival, the 18 were split into 2 tribes of 2; Rose and Violet._

_The Rose tribe fell under the leadership of Kazooie, who was brash and rude with her ways. She formed an alliance with Midna and Pipsy. Together, they led the numbers, and Konata and Vixey went home._

_The Violet tribe had Etna as a leader; who had similar ways to Kazooie. Her alliance consisted of Lady, Freddi, and Blaze. The younger girls; Cynder, Leafeon, and Gabby were on the oust. Gabby didn't last long._

_Soon, the tribes mixed up. Bombette, Pipsy, and Tiny went to Violet, and Sagwa, Lady, and Cynder went to Rose._

_Lady and Cynder fitted in with their new tribe, but Sagwa didn't last long, being one of the weakest links._

_Cynder later ended up finding an idol, but was forced to tell Kazooie for her own safety. Instead, Zobiko went home._

_At Violet, Etna's alliance wanted all Roses out, and Tiny was voted out. But they were forced to vote out Amiga and Leafeon later, due to them being either schemers or weak links._

_On Day 20 the two tribes merged into the yellow Flower tribe. Both the Roses and the Violets wanted power, but Midna wanted something different. Knowing Cynder had the idol, she got everyone to vote for her, and then blindside Kazooie. It succeeded when Cynder used the idol, and Kazooie went home._

_Midna, Pipsy, and Eevee were at the top spot, but Etna wasn't worried. She had Bombette in as a 5th member, since she couldn't trust Cynder. But, unluckily for her, Lady was turned over to Rose, and aligned with them, thinking was for the better. As a result, Bombette, Freddi, and Blaze were all voted out by this bloc, leaving Etna, the leader, alone._

_Etna created a fake idol to ensure her safety, but it has come to no good, since Midna was sure that it was fake. But Etna had a plan B; reform the Violet tribe, and go up against the Roses. Both Cynder and Lady went along with it, and Pipsy was sent home._

_Last episode, Etna found the real hidden immunity idol at Exile Island, and then ended up winning immunity, giving the idol no purpose._

_But, Etna got a plan to blindside Lady, since she was very likely a major jury-threat. It needed Midna and Eevee for it to work. However, both girls didn't like it, and told Lady. Everything was set to go for Cynder's elimination._

_However, Etna threw a curveball, and gave the real idol to Cynder. She was safe, and Lady was blindsided. She became the fifth member of the jury._

_Now only 4 remain._

_Midna,_

_Etna,_

_Eevee,_

_And Cynder._

_Tonight, they'll compete in their final immunity challenges. 2 of them go up against the jury, and only 1 will come out victorious. Who will be the sole survivor?_

**Final 4: Cynder, Eevee, Etna, and Midna **

**Jury: Bombette, Freddi, Blaze, Pipsy, and Lady**

– – – – –

Flower Day 37

Midna and Eevee returned to camp, upset, and in shock.

"_(crying) It was very sad to see Lady get betrayed by her own allies. She might of betrayed them early on...but... (tears fall down) she came back to them! They pushed her aside!" - Eevee_

"By making that move," noted Midna, "They just about ruined their chances of winning this game."

Eevee nodded, slightly.

"_Etna and Cynder probably don't realize that the vote WILL go down to a tie, and we'll all have to draw rocks to determine our fates. How. #%$%ing. Great." - Midna_

"One of us HAS to win immunity next," sniffed Eevee, "Or else you and I are done for..."

Midna nodded, "Sadly, you are correct."

Meanwhile, Cynder and Etna were talking.

"I think that was a dumb move." noted Cynder.

Etna snorted, "Says you. But we're stronger then them. Even if we lose the tiebreaker, I'm pretty sure you and I can jump back on top!"

"_While it may have been stupid to vote Lady out, she had to go. She was too much of a jury-threat. Now, me and Cynder have to perform, like, 150% in the challenges now. Otherwise, Midna and Eevee will be the Final 2. Quite honestly, I want a Violet to win, not a Rose." - Etna_

"Etna, can't you just not be cocky for one minute?" said Cynder, angered, "You can't get too cocky in this game!"

Etna nodded, "Your right. But I can smell the money just inches away!"

She started to cackle. Cynder sighed.

"_Etna is too power hungry, even when we're tied up. All I know is, we gotta stick together, or else we're done for." - Cynder_

– – – – –

Flower Day 37

Eevee collected tree mail, and returned to camp with it.

"We've got tribal council!" yelled Eevee.

"Fallen Comrades." guessed Midna without even reading the treemail.

"_Whenever a tribe goes to tribal council at final 4 without immunity, then we're doing Fallen Comrades. Doy!" - Midna_

"Sounds interesting..." noted Cynder.

Etna grabbed her torch, "Let's go people!"

"_I'm psyched for this challenge. I need to perform my damnedest in order to be safe tonight, and make the Final 3." - Etna_

– – – – –

The Flower tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Bombette,"

"Freddi,"

"Blaze,"

"Pipsy,"

"And Lady, voted out last tribal council."

"Tonight, we're competing for immunity, and then afterwards, you'll vote off the fifteenth person from the game. I'll take back immunity from you Etna."

Etna did so.

"Tonight's challenge is basically a challenge of wisdom. Do you know your other 14 tribe members? I hope so, cause tonight, we're talking about them. First person to score 5 correct answers wins immunity, and is given a spot in the Final 3."

Everyone nodded.

"First question, what color bananas did Tiny collect in _Donkey Kong 64_?"

Cynder, Etna, and Midna answered 'Purple'.

Eevee answered 'Red?'.

"Correct answer is Purple. Everyone is at 1 except Eevee. Next question, what is the name of Freddi's boyfriend?"

Cynder, Eevee, and Etna answered 'Luther'.

Midna answered 'Luke'.

"Correct answer is Luther. Etna and Cynder are at 2. Eevee and Midna are at 1. Next question, what is the name of the high school that Konata attends?"

Cynder, Etna, and Midna answered 'Ryoo High School'.

Eevee answered 'I don't know'.

"Ryoo High School is correct. Etna and Cynder have 3 points. Midna has 2. Eevee only has 1. Next question, Gabby had a brother who competed in another season. Who is he?"

Cynder and Midna answered 'Dribbles'.

Eevee and Etna answered 'Quinn'.

"Correct answer is Dribbles. Cynder only need 1 more to win. Next question, Sagwa had a brother who competed in the _same_ season as Dribbles. Who?"

Etna and Midna answered 'Dongwa'.

Cynder and Eevee answered '?'.

"Dongwa is correct. Here's where we stand. Eevee, since you have only 1 point, no need for you to answer any more. It comes down to Cynder, Etna, and Midna for immunity. Next question, what is the name of Vixey's boyfriend?"

Midna answered 'Tod'.

Cynder and Etna answered 'I don't know'.

"Tod is correct. Midna wins immunity!"

Eevee clapped for Midna, while Cynder and Etna felt dead on the inside.

"Alright, it is time to vote. Midna is safe tonight. Eevee, your up."

– – –

Etna's Vote: Sorry, but it comes to an end tonight. Good luck. (Eevee)

Midna's Vote: Good luck in the future, even if Eevee goes home tonight. (Etna)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Eevee. (She nodded.)

…

Etna. 1 votes Eevee, 1 vote Etna.

…

…

Etna. 2 votes Etna, 1 vote Eevee. (Etna nodded, not worried.

…

…

…

…

Eevee. We have a tie.

No one was surprised at all, not even the jury.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Everyone but Midna will draw rocks."

Cynder, Eevee, and Etna all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Cynder.

Etna hung her head down in shame, as Cynder accepted her fate. She brought her torch up to Jeff.

"Cynder, in this case, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Cynder left waving goodbye to everyone, "Good luck Etna!"

"You are the Final 3. You have only 2 more days left. I'll see you in the morning, for more instructions. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Eevee – Etna and Cynder

Etna – Midna and Eevee

– – – – –

Flower Day 38

Etna was now officially alone and vulnerable.

"_Without another Violet member around, I HAVE to be the one who impresses the jury in order for my dream to come true; to let a Violet win the million dollars." - Etna_

She joined Midna and Eevee around the fire.

"I know it's pretty obvious that I'm going home next, right?" asked Etna.

"Not unless you win final immunity." reminded Midna.

Etna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but who knows what that'll be!"

"_With Cynder gone, Etna now is alone, and an easy target to vote off now. Only thing left to do; beat her." - Midna_

Soon, Jeff arrived to speak to the final 3.

"Hello ladies! How are you?" greeted Jeff, happily.

All 3 nodded and said "Good!"

"It's time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 15 torches of the 15 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the ocean, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

Everyone started to walk down the trail.

"_I was in an alliance that I regret, but now, that's behind me. What matters more is getting to the end of the game. I think I have a good shot beating either Eevee or Etna. It doesn't matter who I pick, I think I can beat them both." - Midna_

"_I made a strong 4-way alliance with Freddi, Blaze, and Lady. Unfortunately, we're no longer together due to Lady and Cynder jumping ship. But, I believe I fought my way through here, and I think I deserve the title of Sole Survivor." - Etna_

"_I am shocked that I've made it 38 days! That alone is a major goal for me. I never thought I would've made it this far. Who knows, I might actually win! But I shouldn't get too excited. After siding with Midna and Pipsy, I found my way into the game, and I'm enjoying it. But, it's almost over." - Eevee_

– – – – –

Rites of Passage Day 38

The Final 3 began to walk their way along the trail, and came to Konata's torch.

"She was too confident." noted Midna.

"She was nice, overall." smiled Eevee.

Next up was Gabby's torch.

"My first victim, to say the least." chuckled Etna.

Eevee smiled, "She must have been nice!"

Vixey's torch came next.

"She was telling the truth the whole time..." sighed Midna.

Etna chuckled, "Should of trusted her. We got rid of Tiny for you!"

Tiny's torch was next ahead.

"This was good for my game." noted Etna.

"She was a formidable foe." noted Eevee.

Next up was Sagwa's torch.

Eevee smiled, "She was very nice!"

"I'm sad to see her go so soon." noted Midna.

Next up was Amigo's sister, Amiga.

"I never trusted her." muttered Etna.

"She should of been on the Rose tribe," noted Midna.

Leafeon's torch came next.

"She might have been cool to hang around with." sighed Eevee.

"She ran out on the wrong side of the numbers." noted Etna, smirking.

The zombie, Zobiko, came next.

Midna wooted, "She was hot!"

"Such a strong zombie, some what." replied Etna.

Kazooie's torch was next.

"I should of never trusted her." noted Midna, "It nearly cost me."

"She had to go soon." chuckled Etna.

Bombette's torch came by next.

"She was my first friend out here!" smiled Eevee, teary eyed.

"I didn't trust her after she sided with Violet," sighed Midna. Etna chuckled.

Freddi Fish's torch came next.

"She may have been slightly weak," noted Etna, "But she had the brains!"

"I wanted to trust her, but she was a Violet." sighed Eevee.

Blaze's torch came next.

"She was a nice girl." noted Midna.

"She was my best friend out here..." sighed Etna.

Pipsy was coming up next.

Eevee started to cry, "I miss Pipsy..."

"She was one of few who I could trust in this game." sighed Midna.

Lady's torch was up ahead.

"You know," chuckled Midna to Etna, "This vote was your downfall."

"We'll see very soon, shorty!" sneered Etna.

Last, but not least, Cynder's.

"To be completely honest," noted Etna, "I liked Cynder a lot."

"She was a threat, and she was to be feared." noted Midna.

At last they reached their final destination.

– – – – –

"Come on in girls!"

The Flower tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Midna."

Midna did so.

"For todays challenge, you will attempt to balance on a platform out in the ocean. Your feet and hands can only touch the platform. Therefore, you must be on all fours. If any part of your body touches the platform, your out. Last one standing wins immunity, and will select someone to sit next to them at the final tribal council."

Everyone swam out and began to hold on for dear life.

– – 30 minutes in... – –

Eevee seemed very comfortable on all fours. While Midna and Etna struggled slightly.

"Keep at it Eevee!" called Midna, "Don't give up!"

Eevee smiled slightly, whilst all the while keeping her balance.

– – 1 hour in... – –

Midna couldn't keep her balance anymore.

"Midna is out of the challenge."

It left Etna and Eevee out there all alone.

Etna tried her best to keep as still as Eevee, but it wasn't working. Eevee was too used to this.

– – 1 hour in, 30 minutes... – –

Just then, a huge wave came by, and knocked off everyone off their platforms.

Even Jeff was knocked off his own.

"Woah!" called Jeff as he fell into the water.

When Jeff surfaced, he came up just in time to see who fell off last.

…

…

…

…

…

"ETNA IS OFF! EEVEE WINS FINAL IMMUNITY!"

Midna clapped for Eevee, while Etna groaned in defeat.

"'Atta girl, Eevee. You've won the final immunity challenge, and as a result, you must make a decision tonight. Are you gonna take either Etna or Midna tonight. You have tonight to think about it. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Flower Day 38

Midna was happy about Eevee winning the challenge.

"_With Eevee winning the challenge, I am sure that Etna is out the door tonight. She deserves it for being such a bitch to us." - Midna_

Midna hugged Eevee tightly.

"Good job Eevee!" cheered Midna, "That challenge was made for you!"

Eevee blushed out of praise, "Awww, shucks. I'm used to that position a lot."

"_Being a pokemon helped me win that challenge. Midna and Etna don't know what it's like being a pokemon and having to walk on 4 legs all the time." - Eevee_

Etna walked up to Eevee.

"I know your gonna pick Midna," noted Etna, "But think about it. I think you stand no chance against her. If you take me, I only have Freddi and Blaze. You've got everyone else."

Eevee nodded, "Sounds great!"

"_I'm trying to get into Eevee's head that taking me is better for her then taking Midna. Now, I might be wrong, but for now. I can only see her beating me over Midna." - Etna_

Eevee knew who she was gonna pick now.

"_Tonight, I'm voting the person out that I think can beat me in a jury vote, just based totally on the jury itself. That's who's going home tonight." - Eevee_

– – – – –

The Flower tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Bombette,"

"Freddi,"

"Blaze,"

"Pipsy,"

"Lady,"

"And Cynder, 'voted' out last tribal council."

"OK, here's how the vote is going to go tonight. Eevee is the only one whose voting. Midna and Etna, you guys need to plea to Eevee, and try to get her to take you to the Final 2. Midna, you'll go first."

"Well, Eevee, we were Rose members throughout the game, and we were friends throughout the game. I honestly think it should be us out up on the Final 2. That's about it." replied Midna.

"Etna."

"I know you'll probably take Midna, so let me confirm your choice. Midna, your going to lose to Eevee, I'm sure. Eevee, take me out, take Midna with you, and win your million bucks. You deserve it girl!" replied Etna.

"Ok, Eevee. It's time for you to make your vote. Go make it."

– – –

Eevee's Vote: Good point. Thank you for making that statement. (?)

– – –

"Once the vote is read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Cuties, and the last member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Etna.

Etna nodded and grabbed her torch, "Smart move Eevee. Go get 'em tiger!"

"Etna, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Etna left without another word.

"You are the Final 2, and you have one more day in Cyprus. Enjoy it, you earned it. Tomorrow will be a big day, as now the power shifts to the jury. Grab your torches, and head on back. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Etna – Eevee

– – – – –

Flower Day 39

Midna was slightly irked at Etna's final words to her.

"_Etna told Eevee to take her out, and pick me. Why? Since Etna thinks Eevee can beat me in the end. What she says now, I'm not too worried about. She probably wanted to get into my head. I'm not too worried about Final Tribal." - Midna_

Midna and Eevee shared a friendly hug.

"This is our last day in Cyprus!" cheered Eevee.

Both girls cheered.

"_Finally, in about 9-12 hours, I'll be out of the dirt and cold, and back to being myself! YAY!" - Eevee_

"This is gonna be on tough night, maybe." noted Midna.

Eevee nodded, "Yup! I hope this jury isn't too hard on us."

Midna snorted, "Maybe only Etna will be snotty. But other then that, I see no problem."

"_I think this jury will be a very calm jury. Etna may be the only furious one, but, meh. Let her explode on me." - Midna_

Both girls grabbed their torches, and headed off to tribal council.

"Good luck Midna!" smiled Eevee.

"You too." replied Midna.

– – – – –

The Flower tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring your jury,"

"Bombette,"

"Freddi,"

"Blaze,"

"Pipsy,"

"Lady,"

"Cynder,"

"And Etna, voted out last tribal council."

"Congratulations Midna and Eevee. You've succeeded in making the Final 2. After tonight, there will be one winner. We're going to kick things off by starting with opening statements. Address the jury, and tell them why you deserve the million dollars. Midna, you first."

"Hello there. Here is why I deserve to win. I made a strong alliance with Pipsy, Eevee, and Lady early in the merge. We stuck together, until snooty Etna came around and destroyed it. I am glad to of made it here, and I hope you see that my strategy worked." said Midna.

"Okay Eevee, your go."

"Like you all are, I am shocked that I'm here. It's true, I haven't played the game much, like Midna did, but please be aware that I was gonna make some strong moves early in the merge. Maybe those will show up tonight. Thank you, and I hope you make a smart choice." said Eevee.

"Okay, jury. You will soon get to ask questions or state the obvious to Midna and Eevee in a minute."

– – – – –

"Alright, it's time to address Eevee and Midna. We'll start with you Etna." said Jeff.

Etna sternly walked on up.

"Midna. 'Snooty'? Ugh. I thought I was something worse then that, like 'Terrible'. This is the reason your losing to Eevee tonight. You were rude to me." stated Etna.

Midna interrupted, "You were rude to me!"

"Only once!" snapped Etna, "But whenever I was on the oust, you were always downright rude around me, since I was minority. Eevee on the other hand, was sociable to everyone, despite being on opposite sides. That is why, she deserves the win more then you."

Etna sat back down.

"Bombette."

Bombette walked on up.

"My question is for you Eevee, why did you vote me off?" asked Bombette.

Eevee sighed.

"I was kind of forced to," said Eevee, sadly, "You see, Midna, Pipsy, and all of them wanted you gone because we thought you flipped to Violet."

"Long behold, you did." muttered Midna.

Bombette nodded, and sat down.

"Blaze."

Blaze walked on up.

"Good job on making it to Day 39 and the Final 2. My question tonight is, If anyone could be sitting next to you instead of the other person, who would it be?" asked Blaze.

"Pipsy." said Midna.

"Pipsy." said Eevee.

Blaze nodded, and sat down.

"Freddi."

Freddi moved on up.

"Eevee, allow me to explain something to the whole jury," said Freddi, "Eevee had made a deal with me to take out Midna instead of a Violet. It didn't work out, since I'm sitting on the jury. Now, Eevee, did you honestly, truthfully think about it? Or were you playing me?

"I honestly did think about it, since I thought I could never get here back on Day 26-27." noted Eevee.

Freddi nodded and sat down.

"Cynder."

Cynder flew on up.

"Congrats on making it to Day 39. My question tonight is, if you could give the million dollars to all of the jurors except 2. Which 2 would you pick?" asked Cynder.

"Etna and Bombette." muttered Midna.

"Etna and Cynder." said Eevee nervously.

Cynder nodded and sat down.

"Lady."

Lady went on up.

"I really appreciate the two of you for keeping your word to me." smiled Lady.

Both girls nodded.

"My question goes to you Midna. Back on Day 21, when Kazooie went home. Why did you make Cynder play her idol instead of getting a voting bloc against Kazooie?" asked Lady.

"I wanted to flush out the idol, since I didn't trust Cynder at the time." replied Midna.

Lady nodded and sat down.

"Pipsy, finish us off."

Pipsy skipped on up.

"I really don't have any questions for the two of you. There's nothing really I need to know in order to vote! Good luck!" smiled Pipsy.

She sat back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Bombette, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

Pretty soon, I'll post the Final Reading of the votes.

After this season starting Monday, will be Survivor Marble! I'll post a cast list as the final chapter to this story.


	15. Episode 14 Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Detroit. Eevee, Midna, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, title of Sole Survivor, and a convertible, the same one that Cynder won. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"WE ALL LOVE YOU MIDNA!"

"EEVEE IS THE BEST POKEMON!"

First vote,

…

…

Midna.

…

…

Eevee. One vote Eevee, one vote Midna.

…

…

Eevee. Two votes Eevee, one vote Midna.

…

…

Midna. Tied two votes Midna, two votes Eevee.

…

…

Eevee. Three votes Eevee, two votes for Midna.

…

…

…

…

Eevee. Four votes Eevee, two votes for Midna.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Cuties, is EEVEE!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Eevee crying tears of joy, since she was so happy that she just won. Midna congratulated her on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 9 contestants booted, Konata, Gabby, Vixey, Tiny, Sagwa, Amiga, Leafeon, Zobiko, and Kazooie, soon joined them.

"Eevee may have coat-tailed, but her smart decisions to follow an unlikely vote-getter, gave her the prize." cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my second season of Survivor. Especially to Champ 15, Drrockz, Luigenius, and Princess Toady, who were my only loyal readers.

It was gonna come down to either Etna or Eevee being the winner, but the purple rock forced Cynder out of the game, and Eevee came out on top!

Survivor Marble preview is coming up next very shortly. We have 16 unique people on this list, such as a deaf person, a mute person, a person with dwarfism, and the youngest survivor ever at 16 years.

Monday is the premier of Survivor Marble. HYPE.


	16. Survivor Marble Preview

_This coming Monday..._

"Yo, we can do this!" yelled Ashton.

_Get ready for a Survivor..._

"_Even I was shocked." - Enoch (pronounced Ee-nock)_

_Like never before!_

"If you find the leadership necklace," noted Jeff, "Somewhere on this boat, you will be safe at tribal council until the merge."

"_That's big stuff right there, man." - Shohn (pronounced Shawn)_

"_I need that necklace!" - Erik_

_Some contestants will be friendly,_

Mime was struggling with carrying a log.

"Here," smiled Kyle, holding up one end of the log, "Let me help you with that."

Mime smiled.

_Some contestants will lie,_

"I was in snowed in down in North Carolina for 2 whole weeks!" said Jacob to Jett.

"Are you #$%$ing me," chuckled Jett.

"_They don't think much of me because of my age." - Jacob_

_And some of them will flirt._

Rebecca was cuddling up with Shohn.

"_Shohn is a very strong guy." - Rebecca_

"_Rebecca, you know. (wolf whistles) She's one smoking chick." - Shohn_

_But in the end, only one will win the million dollars._

"_Get off my island before I make you." - Patrick_

_Featuring Mime from Happy Tree Friends._

Mime waves over to Kyle and Blanca, non-verbally asking for help.

"_I just wish that Mime would speak more often." - Blanca_

_It'll be the biggest showdown yet!_

"1, 2, 3, TOMQI!" chanted Karrington to his tribe.

"COOOOOOOOOOORRR!" chanted all 8 members of Corr.

_No one is giving up!_

"_Your gonna have to push me off!" - Enoch_

"_I may be small, but I ain't stupid." - Ryne_

"_Do not underestimate my hotness." - Angela_

"_Jeff's gonna be saying 'The tribe has spoken' to everyone, but me." - Karrington_

_Get ready for the premier of Survivor Marble! Starting Monday!_

"Faster then you can say, 'Hamster Jelly'!" smiled Kyle.

"Just throw the wood over here, Tinker." muttered Ryne, rolling his eyes.

"_Don't be rude." - Kyle_


End file.
